California Love
by weatheredcreator
Summary: Troy is the hottie of California, Gabriella is the cute surfer and bartender. They meet, and an there's an instant spark. This is their story. Very fluffy TROYELLA and Chaylor. Read&Review! Chapter 37 up...complete! Thank you so much everyone!
1. Surf and Swim Intro

Chapter 1

Gabriella walked to her surf board after approving that all the kids were lying on their boards properly.

"Good!" She praised, a smile beaming from her lips. She laid her tanned stomach across her surfboard and looked at the two kids to her right and then to the two other kids on her left. Gabriella was known all across California for her talent as a surfer. She was the winner of numerous awards and held many titles and championships. However, she came from a low-middle class family, so to pay her way through some competitions and to buy her equipment, she had agreed to give surf lessons and work at the Beach Bar near her house.

"Alright, now start paddling with your arms! Use those muscles!" She demonstrated to her pupils the proper way you would propel through the water, even though right now they were practicing on the sand. After a few minutes, Gabriella checked her watch and noticed that it was already 1pm. "OK, great job today guys! That's it for today. Tomorrow we'll practice in the water OK?" She sent them off and went to change before her shift began at the bar.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy Bolton rose quickly from the water, gasping for air. His sandy brown hair covered his mesmerizing blue eyes, and he frantically brushed it aside as he slowly doggy-paddled to his boogie board.

"CHAD! YOU'RE DEAD!" He could hear his dark-skinned best friend laughing hysterically behind him.

"Dude, I didn't actually think you were serious when you said you couldn't swim. BUT DOGGIE-PADDLE?!" He burst into another fit of intense laughter, sending a vibration through his large afro.

"Thanks for your understanding, man." Troy just stared into the horizon above the ocean. He could do everything. He played basketball at a professional level, sang with a voice that could melt the heart of any girl and danced with a dreamy masculinity, among many other things. He was so embarrassed about his terrible swimming, that he hardly ever went, even though he lived by the ocean.

"Sorry, Troy, but it's pretty hilarious. Why don't you take lessons?"

"Lessons? And embarrass myself in front of some toned muscled-up lifeguard guy? No way."

"You know, there are such things as _girl_ lifeguards. I hear some of them give private lessons."

"Yeah, whatever." Troy shrugged, ending the conversation.

The paddled back to the beach and grabbed their towels. Chad ruffled his curls dry, and Troy wrapped his around his tanned and very well-toned abs.

"Hey Troy, I'm thirsty, let's grab a Coke."

"Yeah, sure."

The two guys walked over to the Beach Bar, ignoring the longing stares of most of the girls on the beach. They walked up to the beach, to find that there was no one in sight.

"Uh, is it closed?" Chad questioned. Before Troy could answer, an angelic voice answered.

"No, no, we're open, just give me a sec." The voice said.

The two friends exchanged glances, and soon found themselves staring into the toasted brown colored eyes of a tanned Filipina. "Hey, sorry. What can I get you guys?" She said, with a sweet smile.

"Um…" Troy started, but couldn't push the words from his mouth. His eyes were too busy looking her over and his brain was too busy taking her in.

"Two Cokes." Chad finished, rolling his eyes.

Gabriella giggled, "Coming right up!" She turned around to realize the bottle of Coke was empty. "I'll be right back guys; I just have to get more Coke." Troy and Chad nodded to prove they understood. As soon as she was out of earshot, Chad turned to his best friend. "Alright, dude. You can snap out of it, now! I get it, she's hot, OK? Jeez." He said, chuckling.

"Haha, yeah, sorry. Spaced out a little I guess." He couldn't get the image of her eyes out of his head. It wasn't her just her eyes though; it was what they did to him. Her friendly gaze was reassuring, as if he had been looking into those eyes since he was little – but at the same time they made him nervous. Cause, well, she was hot! Her long, almost-black waves framed her face perfectly and she had the body of an athlete.

Once she returned and handed them their drinks, Gabriella quickly caught them before they left. "Hey, sorry, do you guys have the time? I left my watch with my other stuff at home."

"Yeah, it's almost 3:30." Troy said, quietly.

"Shit." Gabriella hurriedly started gathering up her stuff and grabbed a green and white surfboard leaning against the wall.

"You surf?" Chad asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Uh, yeah. Look, sorry, I'd love to talk to you guys more but I have to go catch my bus."

"You wanna lift?" Chad asked. "I've got my car, and we don't have anything better to do." Troy stared at Chad in disbelief. How could he act so laid back when all Troy could do was mutter the time?! Probably because he had been hanging out with his girlfriend, Taylor, a lot lately.

"Ya, that'd be great. I'm just going to the beach across town. It's a fast drive, but I usually take the bus and it only come every half an hour."

"Cool. I'm Chad, by the way. And this is Troy. He's not usually this quiet."

"I'm Gabriella. But you can call me anything you want."

Troy glanced at her, to find that she had been looking at him. They both glanced away nervously, a bit embarrassed.

They all hopped into Chad's navy blue jeep – the perfect car for a sunny, warm day. Gabriella sat in the back while Chad drove and Troy sat in the passenger seat.

"So what are you doing at the beach that you're in such a hurry for?" Chad inquired.

"Well, I teach swimming lesson and beginner surf lessons at both this beach and the beach across town, but I only at the beach across town on Mondays. It's a lot of work to get there."

"You teach swimming lessons?!" Chad asked, with a mischievous grin beginning to grow on his face.

"Chad, don't. If you do, you'll never see the light of day ever again!" Troy threatened, having a feeling what Chad was going to do.

"Don't what?" Gabriella was confused, but amused at the two friends' bickering.

"You see, my friend here can't swim –"

"Hey! I can swim!" Troy could feel the color rushing to his cheeks.

"Oh yeah, doggy paddle is _real _impressive Troy!" Gabriella giggled at this, looking at Troy. "Anyways, like I was saying, we were just talking this morning about how Troy here should take lessons! But he wants private lessons, with a girl lifeguard." Chad smiled cheekily, and Troy groaned. His best friend was such an ass.

"Well, Troy, I could teach you! But I only hold evening private lessons because I'm busy the rest of the day. And no weekends!" They all laughed, Gabriella looking expectantly at Troy. How could he say no to those big, glorious chocolate eyes?

Troy sighed in defeat. "Ugh. Fine. God, I hate you Chad."

Finally they arrived at the beach and they let Gabriella go. "See you tomorrow night, 6pm, sharp!" She waved, and they watched her hips sway out of sight.


	2. Double Dinner Date

Chapter 2: Double Dinner Date

Gabriella made sure to strut away from the guys as she made her way to the beach for her lesson. Inside, her heart was beating a mile a minute. Her stomach was jumping all the way up to her throat and back down again. She had an ear-to-ear smile on her face and she felt giddy, like at any moment she would burst into hysterical laughter, or into joyful tears. But the thing was she had no idea why. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She knew it was because of a guy, but she had never really felt this strange about any guy before, especially after first meeting him. She had seen Troy and Chad around before – people watching was one of her favorite parts of working at the Beach bar – but they, just like most guys, were simply good eye candy.

Gabriella dove quickly into the chilled ocean water, hoping it would help clear her thoughts. However, she had lessons to teach, so she swam back to shore to meet up with the small group of ten-year olds she was teaching that afternoon.

…"Gabriella. Gabriella, you can leggo 'o me! Gabriella. Gabriella! GABRIIEELLAAA!" Gabriella quickly snapped out of her thoughts and apologized to the ticked-off ten year old she was holding.

"Um…OK well, that's it for now I guess. Great job today, guys!" She dismissed her swimming class from the water and grabbed her towel. She vigorously rubbed her face and hair. This was getting really annoying. Why couldn't this Troy guy leave her mind?! She was used to seeing hot, tanned and toned guys in bathing suits, so she didn't get _this_ guys was the one leaving such a large impression. Oh well. She was planning on meeting up with her best friend, Taylor, that night for a fancy dinner by the sea. She was really excited, because she was finally going to meet Taylor's boyfriend who – by Taylor's description – sounded pretty perfect. Taylor didn't even tell Gabriella his name, she just wanted to wait and save everything for when they met.

As soon as Gabriella got home, she hopped into the shower. She dried and fixed her hair so it fell into large curls. She put on a delicate-looking, strapless little black dress that had loose mesh floating down with a slightly tattered hem and a ribbon belt that hugged her just below her bust line. Not to mention, the great pair of black pumps she wore, making her legs look like they went on for miles. Anyone could agree – she looked amazing. Once she finished putting on her make-up she drove to Taylor's house to pick her up, and she was dazzled by Taylor's appearance. She wore a gorgeous off-white dress that wrapped around her cleavage, showing it off just a little bit. The dress flowed just below her knees and a black sash tied around the thinnest part of her body, accentuating her curves. And to top it all off, she wore black peep-toe pumps that Gabriella was pretty sure were hers. Gabriella had never actually seen Taylor all done up like this. They had never been to any formal events; even their dances were pretty casual. The two girls looked phenomenal.

They both strutted, arms looped together, into Oceanside Restaurant, the perfect dinner date place. Not terribly expensive, with a great view of the ocean. Apparently, Taylor's boyfriend had gotten reservations for a table outside, just around sunset. Taylor was ecstatic, and Gabriella knew just by her squeal that she had spotted her boyfriend. Gabriella turned to see who this perfect mystery man was and was completely dumbfounded to see the signature afro swaying in the night's breeze.

"Hey, Tay!" They shared a loving kiss, and once they pulled away, her boyfriend realized who Taylor had brought along.

"Oh! Hey, Gabster!"

"Gabster?" Gabriella laughed; she didn't realize what she bargained for when she told them they could call her anything!

"Wait – you guys know each other?" Taylor had her face scrunched up in confusion. Both Gabriella and Chad laughed, Chad couldn't help but to smooch her adorable confused face. "Yeah, we met her on the beach today. I gave her a lift to her swimming lesson across town." Taylor was satisfied with this answer and sat down across from her boyfriend.

"You guys look great! Taylor I didn't know you could look so sexy!" They all laughed at Chad's cheeky comment, until Taylor notice someone's jacket lying on the chair beside Chad, across from Gabriella. It couldn't have been Chad's, because he was wearing his.

"Chad," asked Taylor, "did you bring a friend?"

"Oh, right! Yeah, well, when you told me you were bringing Gabriella along, I thought that it wouldn't be very polite to have her be, like, the third wheel, so I invited _my_ best friend to join us. But, it may be less awkward than I thought I might have been."

Both girls looked at him quizzically. "Waddya mean?" Taylor asked. Just at that moment, like clockwork, a tall, tanned and extremely handsome guy walked over to their table. He was wearing black dress pants and shoes, with a blue shirt and coral blue tie – colors perfect for his skin tone. He sat down and his eyes went wide at the sight before him. The beautiful dark-haired bartender lifeguard girl was sitting right before him, looking stunning.

"Um…hi." He looked to Chad for some type of explanation. Everyone chuckled at Troy's startled expression.

"Hey, Troy. So remember how I told you that my girlfriend was bringing a friend? Well, looks like we've met her already." Troy looked from Gabriella, to Taylor, to Chad, then back to Gabriella, catching her staring again. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand, a little embarrassed.

"Hey, Taylor. I'm Troy. I've heard lots about you." He turned to Gabriella, "Hi Gabriella." He looked down, blushing.

"Dude, don't blush. It's lame." Chad rolled his eyes at his friend and Troy buried himself into his menu.

After a while, they ordered their food, and everyone became extremely comfortable with one another. They chatted for a while, but got bored of their setting. They were still really pumped, but couldn't decide what to do.

"Let's go for a swim!" Gabriella suggested, eagerly.

"NO!" Troy said, almost a little too quickly. Gabriella looked at him and blushed when he gave her a shy smile.

Taylor gasped excitedly, "Let's go dancing! I hear there's a great teen's club near the beach across town!"

"Naw, I don't really feel like being swarmed by tons of people. I'll get my nice clothes all sweaty." Chad said, holding open his jacket to display his dress clothes.

"Hey, I've got an idea! I've got my iPod! I can drive home and grab my battery-powered iBlast, and we can dance just us four! On the beach!" Gabriella smiled at her brilliance.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" They all agreed.

"Cool. I'll go home and grab my stuff. I'll meet you at the beach in ten."

"See ya!" And Gabriella parted ways with the group.

Chad, Troy and Taylor piled into the car, the two guys in the front with Taylor leaning in between them from the back seat. Troy smiled at himself, remembering the night's events and looking forward to maybe even dancing with Gabriella.

"You thinkin' 'bout Gaaaaby?" Chad teased.

"Jeez, I'm quiet for, like, a second and you think it's 'cause I like someone!"

"That's usually how it is, bro!"

"Awww, you and Brie would make such a cute couple!" Taylor squealed, "And your kids would be so gorgeous! Woo!" Chad chuckled, earning him a glare from Troy.

"Whatever…she's hot." Troy said, trying to act macho.

"True. Very true." Taylor hit his arm. "Hey! I'm driving!"

They all laughed, and the rest of the drive continued without much event.

Once they were all on the beach, Gabriella started up the music. She brought a bunch of towels, but they all ended up taking of their shoes, letting the soft sand glide amongst their toes. Troy and Chad pretended to imitate a rapper, Gabriella and Taylor did some "ballet" and they all danced with each other to various types of music. Then, a slow song came on. Chad bowed and raised his hand to Taylor. "May I have this dance?"

Taylor giggled, "Indeed!" She took his hand.

Chad pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She wrapped one arm around his neck, and cupped his jaw with the other hand. They shared a long kiss, and then began slowly rocking to the soft rhythm of the music. Gabriella looked shyly at Troy. He seemed to have a lot more confidence as he opened his hand to her – an invitation. "You wanna dance?"

"Sure." She took his hand, and they took the same position as Chad and Taylor except a little further apart, and slightly tenser. They swayed to music, and Gabriella found herself looking at Troy's gorgeous face. But his eyes – she had never noticed how beautiful they were before. They were the same color as her favorite thing in the world – the ocean. He caught her looking, once again, but this time she didn't look away. She found it hard to tear her gaze from his. He smiled and chuckled a bit; she looked away and brushed a curl behind her ear.

"You look really nice, Gaby." Troy said.

"Thanks, Troy." Gabriella couldn't hold back a grin when he called her Gaby. They had only spent a couple of hours together, and already it felt as if they had known each other for years. _Is this normal?_ She kept thinking to herself. She didn't care. All that mattered was that she was here, right now next to her best friend, in the arms of a complete hottie. She was happy, and that's all that mattered to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the great reviews so far for this story! I'm really glad you all like it! Let me know what you think of this chapter, and if I'm moving Troy and Gabriella's relationship a bit too fast. Next chapter on its way!

Thanks a million!

CATSMANEKloveshsm xox


	3. Private Lessons

Chapter 3: Private Lessons

Gabriella awoke the next morning without her usual heavy eyes and grogginess. She got up, had a fast shower and changed into her favorite bikini – her black one decorated in small studs. She pulled a black and white Roxy swim top over and a pair of black short shorts. She was ready to hit the beach and start another long day at work.

Maybe it was the heat, or maybe it was the anticipation of teaching _Troy Bolton_ how to swim – either way, the day could not go by slower. It seemed that every time she glanced at her watch, only a couple of minutes had gone by. It was killing her. By the time she was teaching her last lesson, she became restless. She decided to end that class ten minutes early, so she could go freshen up.

When she came out of the bathroom, it was five minutes to six. She sat down on the sand and watched as the sun was just inches above the horizon. _Oh, God, _Gabriella thought, _I just had to choose sunset as the time for our lessons!_ She stood up and peeled of her wet shorts and wrapped them in her towel.

"Gaby! Gaby, over here!" She heard a familiar voice, and she turned around to face the person yelling to her and grinned at the sight. He was wearing dark green trunks with a white plaid design. However, she was disappointed…he had a shirt on. Hopefully that wouldn't last long.

"Hey Troy! What's up?"

"Eh…kind of nervous. I'm gonna make a huge fool of myself; you do realize that, right? The only form of swimming I can actually do without drowning is the doggy-paddle."

"So I've heard. But don't worry, your amongst a friend, and when I laugh, keep in mind that it is all in good humor." She smiled sweetly before turning on her heel and wading into the water. She peeked at him from over her shoulder and couldn't help but smile when he pulled the shirt of his head, to reveal his chiseled chest, complete with a six pack. Gabriella's heart melted, but she wouldn't show any weakness. She was the one in control here, right?

They both waded into the water, talking about miscellaneous things here and there, until the water got up to about Gabriella's stomach; the water being at about Troy's waist.

"OK." Gabriella began. "First off all, whenever you swim in the ocean, you should swim with the horizon. Not from shallow water to deep waters. It's dangerous, for many reasons. So when you practice, _which you will_…" Gabriella smiled slyly, then continued, "…make sure you remember that. OK, so at least you know the basics. I usually start the kids of with doggy paddle anyway; it gets them used to the water." She looked at Troy with a small smile.

"Okay," Troy said, "So what first?"

"Well, let's start with floating. Lie on your back, and try to float. Squeeze your muscles." She grinned at herself. And that smile just got even bigger and she saw Troy lie on his back, his pelvis slowly beginning to dip below sea level. "Squeeze your butt! You won't sink if you squeeze your butt!" She hoped Troy hadn't got so much water in his ears that he hadn't heard any of this. But apparently he heard all of it because he started following her advice and the parts of his body that had sunk resurfaced. "Good!" Gabriella was getting excited, maybe he would be a quick learner and they could have a little fun after all!

"Um, OK so do you want to move on, or..." Gabriella was unsure about whether she should teach him like she usually does, or move quicker, or slower.

Troy's eyes lit up, "Can you teach my front crawl?!" Gabriella laughed.

"Already? You can hardly float!"

"I catch on quick. C'mon! Please? If I drown, we'll slow down."

Gabriella cocked an eyebrow at him, but gave in. "OK, whatever you want I guess, then. Um... Ok well with front crawl, you're on your stomach, making strokes and doing flutter kick. Normally I'd have you practice your flutter kick first, with a flutter board, but I don't have one now, so we'll work on your stroke." Gabriella looked at Troy, who nodded in approval.

"Yesss. So what first?"

"Well, your arms should be straight when they glide forward, then sweep back under you, cupping the water. Then when you bring your arm back up, you'll bend your arm, elbow high and then glide forward again. Does that make sense?" Troy looked at her like she was insane. That was a lot to digest all at once, especially for a 'non-swimmer'. Gabriella knew that she'd have to _show _Troy what she meant. So Gabriella moved her arms in perfect strokes, demonstrating how the stroke was done. Straight, pull, bend, straight, pull bend, straight. Troy started imitating her, but it was far from perfect. Gabriella laughed and approached him slowly. She touched his bent arm softly, and she could feel him tense up nervously. She looked at him, but he smiled, reassuring her that she could move on. She showed him the proper form of each section, until the last glide forward, her hand on top of his. "Good." She breathed heavily; she was just as tense as he was. They looked at each other and then they both realized that their hands had interlaced. Gabriella pulled her hand back in embarrassment and Troy chuckled nervously.

"Umm...sorry." Gabriella looked down.

"So, uh. What's next?" Troy said, wanting to put an end to the awkwardness.

After about an hour of hardcore lessons, Troy had already pretty much mastered floating and other basics, and working on a decent-looking front crawl. It definitely helped that he was a natural athlete. By this time, the sun had gone down almost completely, with only a small sliver of dark orange left lying just above the almost invisible line separating the sky from the ocean. Troy was getting sick of learning, and decided he would have some fun with Gabriella. While swimming breast stroke, he dove into the water completely and turned around, swimming back towards Gabriella. Since it was so dark, Gabriella couldn't see Troy's shadow creeping towards her from below the water. "Troy? Troy! Oh my God. Shit! What if he's drowning!?" Just as she was about to swim back to shore to find the coastguard, she felt a pair of strong hands grip her bare, petite waist. She screamed a blood-curdling scream, but it was stopped short when she was lifted above someone's head – and that someone, was laughing hysterically. Gabriella gasped in shock and realization. "TROY! AAH! BOLTON, YOU'RE DEA–" but as her mouth opened to finish the sentence, she swallowed a gulp of salty ocean water. She resurfaced, choking on water. After coughing a bit and catching her breath, she glared at Troy.

"That wasn't very smart, Troy. Keep in mind that I'm a much better and much more experienced swimmer than you are, and could have you down and out in a matter of minutes!" Gabriella threatened, with a sly grin emerging from her lips. Troy grinned back, flashing his perfect white teeth.

"Yeah, but I'm stronger. And you've helped me get pretty good at a couple of strokes. Besides, if I don't out-swim you, I could definitely out-wrestle you."

"Wanna bet?" Gabriella challenged.

"Hell yeah!" Troy said, reaching forward to grab Gabriella again. However, he found himself grasping nothing but the warm night air, as Gabriella had sunk into the water and swam up behind him. She climbed up onto his shoulders, blinding him with her hands.

"Gaby! Gaby! Not fair!" The both laughed and continued goofing around for the next few minutes. Troy threw Gabriella into the water again, by this time they were both completely soaked. Gabriella rose from the water, smiling, and Troy thought to himself how much she looked like a swimsuit model, posing for some prestige magazine cover. He grabbed her small hands and pulled her closer towards him. She pried her hands from his grasp and overlapped them on the back of his head, pulling him closer to her. Both their hearts were racing and skipping beats. They looked into each others eyes and leaned in closer, feeling each others breath against each others lips, which they both longed to connect. Troy looked at Gabriella and brushed a wet strand of hair from her eyes, giving him full view of her dazzling coffee shaded eyes. He gave her one last longing glance before leaning in… "TROY! GABSTER!"

They both drew a breath of exasperation…they had been so close! Troy released Gabriella from his grip and grabbed the back of his head in frustration. Gabriella chuckled softly and dunked her head under the cool California waters. Troy towards the shore to see who had interrupted their moment.

"Hey Troy! Thought I'd find you here! Swim over, show me your new skills!"

Troy glared at Chad, even though he knew he couldn't see him. He looked behind him to find Gabriella, but she was gone. He looked towards the shore and saw her slowly rising from the water onto the shore. He smiled to himself and swam towards the shore to join his friends. On his way, he just hoped to himself that tonight wouldn't be the last of him and Gaby.


	4. Like a Date?

Chapter 4: Like a Date?

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! I know we all love Chad, don't we? It always seems to be him who breaks the moment, so I thought I'd be great to stick it in there. If anyone hasn't read the third chapter after I've re-written it, please go back and read it! It's not very long, and I've just added some more to the swimming lessons, to add some tension. Anyways, I'm ecstatic that you guys like the story so much! And don't worry, there is a plot, and it is slowly forming. There will be a little bit of drama, but I want this story to be light and fluffy and Troyella, so no shootings or anything like that :p I'm loving the reviews, they make me just want to keep writing! So keep reviewing! Thanks so much! Xoxoxoxox

--------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella had only just walked into her house when her phone beeped. She stared at her screen and beamed at the name displayed on the screen: 1 new text message: Troy Bolton. She excitedly opened the message and smiled at the note.

Ice cream tomorrow?

After our lessons?

Let me no.

Troy.

Gabriella couldn't believe it, but she had to admit to herself: she was indeed falling for Troy Bolton. She just hoped she didn't end up another 'notch on his belt'. Troy didn't seem terribly cocky, and he didn't go around bragging about how many girls he had hooked up with, but she knew had a way with the ladies. She was experiencing it, after all. She pushed the thought out of her head and focused on the good thing: she got to see Troy every night for the rest of the week, and she would take full advantage of their personal time, while, and if, it lasted.

Later that night, she prepared for her lesson with Troy. She put on some waterproof mascara and eyeliner, not wanting to look completely tired out from her long day. She smiled at her appearance in the bathroom mirror; she was wearing a green and white stripped bikini (no swim top this time) to show off her completely flat stomach – completely flat, that is if you exclude the small traces of abs muscles. She waited at her usual spot on the beach for her favorite pupil, and could soon see him walking towards her. She stood and greeted him with an awkward smile. He just laughed and said "I told Chad not to wait up for me tonight. Told him that you and I were hanging out together after the lesson." Gabriella smiled and retorted, "Well who says that Chad will have anything to interrupt?" She smiled slyly and turned to enter the water that seemed to have an orangey color due to the setting sun. Troy chuckled and followed her in. That lesson, they both actually refrained from fooling around too much, other than the occasional teasing or sarcastic comment. Gabriella decided after about an hour that they had spent long enough focusing on swimming.

"You wanna call it a day?" Gabriella began walking slowly towards the shore.

"What about the ice cream?"

"OK, let me rephrase that: Wanna stop swimming and go get some ice cream?"

Troy had a mischievous grin playing upon his perfect lips. "You mean, like a date!?" Gabriella looked at him in surprise, until she realized he was playing around. But once she thought about it, he had kind of asked her on a date. She sent him the same smile. "Hey, you asked me." They both laughed and got into Troy's car.

When they arrived at the ice cream place, they got to the counter and ordered their flavors. They sat, and began eating. However, no one started any conversation for a while. Once Troy was finishing his second scoop, he brought his hand down to rest it on the bench he and Gabriella were sitting on. But his hand did not land upon the cold wood he expected it to; it ended up on something warm and soft. They both looked down to see what each other's hand had come in contact with. As soon as they realized that it was each other hands, Gabriella looked up at Troy curiously, who pulled his hand away. "Sorry. Um, I didn't mean to uh, you know…." Troy took his cone with the hand that had touched Gabriella and put his other hand on the bench. Suddenly, however, Troy felt a tingle going up his spine. He looked over to the origin of this sensation was coming from and he noticed Gabriella tracing circles on his arm. She made her way up to his broad shoulders then down his back. There was a warm feeling wherever Gabriella drew her finger and he could feel the color rushing to his cheeks. Then Gabriella turned and looked ahead, as if nothing had happened. Troy looked at her curiously and wondered, "Seriously though, would you call this a date?"

"That's what I'm calling it. But maybe I'm just being a crushing hopeful, blinded by puppy love for some guy." Gabriella looked at Troy. Troy smiled and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Some guy?" He took Gabriella's hand, this time purposely. "I'd think to think that I'm more than some guy. I'd also like to think it's more than puppy love."

"Troy, don't you think this is moving really fast? We've only known each other for _three days_. And you're holding my hand, and I…" Gabriella stopped herself before she let anything slip. Troy looked at her. He took her lowered chin into her hands and looked her in the eyes. He leaned in and brushed his lips dangerously close to hers, breathing his way up her jaw line to her ear. He whispered, "I should get you home."

Gabriella stared at him in disbelief. If he had hovered a half a second longer, she would have done the honors herself, and kissed him. How could resist that temptation?! How could he not want to kiss her as much as she wanted to kiss him?! Gabriella couldn't even stand. Troy caught her expression and held out his hand for her to brace herself with while standing. She took it and they walked slowly to his car.

The ride home was quiet and uneventful. When Troy pulled up to Gabriella's house, she looked at him, to find that he was already looking at her. There was a second of awkward silence before Gabriella broke it, "So, same time tomorrow?" Troy nodded, Gabriella left after flashing Troy a look from her deep, brown eyes. Troy chuckled and drove away.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, sorry, another authors note, quickly. I'm sorry about this chapter; I know it could have been better. I want Troy to be more in charge, it seems like I'm making him more the quiet type. The plot shall begin to become more evident in the next chapter, so stay tuned. Also, I was planning on posting two chapters a day for this story, but I'm having people over so I won't be able to write until tomorrow. Hang in there :P

Thanks so so so so much, everyone! Keep reviewing! Xoxox CATSMANEKloveshsm.


	5. Time to Train

Chapter 5: Time to Train

**A/N: **Sorry to keep adding these, just wanted to apologize for the short chapter and for not updating as often and with as many chapters! Things are about to get cracking in this story, so stay tuned, review and enjoy!

Gabriella had spent every night with Troy in the past two weeks. If they weren't in their private lessons, they were hanging out with Chad and Taylor, or just them two. They had gotten extremely close. 

Gabriella was sitting in her room on a rainy Saturday afternoon. She was dressed lazily in her pajamas, short red shorts and a white wife beater. Normally she and Troy would go to the beach on Saturday's, but you couldn't do much at the beach in the rain, right? Gabriella decided to check her e-mails, something she rarely did as she was always rushed to be somewhere. She logged on, and found only one e-mail in her inbox. Just as she was about to open the e-mail, she heard her bedroom door open. She turned to greet the boy standing in her doorframe, dripping wet. Gabriella laughed at the site before her.

"Oh my gosh, Troy! What happened! Did you walk here or something?" Gabriella asked, beaming. Troy looked up at her, with a sarcastic glare on his face. 

"NO. _Someone_ just forgot to unlock their door when they woke up this morning, so some people had to get in through the window!" Gabriella just laughed even harder.

"Why the hell didn't you ring the doorbell? I would have let you in!"

"What's the fun in that!" 

Gabriella rolled her eyes at Troy, and studied him for a few second before returning to her computer screen. She opened the e-mail and her eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Gabriella turned to Troy and started jumping up and down, and running around her room, screaming.

"What? What's wrong! Gabriella?" Troy spoke softly, nervously.

"Oh my God, Troy! Nothing's wrong! Everything is perfect!" Gabriella squealed and started jumping in place. Troy still looked confused. "Troy! Come! Look at this!" Troy approached the computer and began reading the e-mail out loud. "Gabriella Montez, you have been officially invited to attend the 24th annual California Beachside Surf Competition." He looked at Gabriella, and smiled. She was glowing. Her eyes sparkled and she had an ear to ear grin plastered on her tanned face. 

"Troy! This is the biggest surf competition in North America! Only the best surfers are invited to attend! I can't believe I was invited, this is unbelievable!" Gabriella sprung to her feet, and suddenly found herself wrapped in a pair of strong arms. It took her a few seconds to realize who was hugging her waist, but, like a reflex, wrapped her own arms around the neck of her friend. She giggled uncontrollably as Troy lifted her up in the air and spun her around in circles until they both became dizzy. Troy laid her down on her bed and leaned on top of her. He looked into her eyes, "Gaby. I am so proud of you." Troy leaned in, and Gabriella was more than happy to wrap her arms around Troy's neck as they both prepared to share the kiss they had both been longing for since the first minute they laid eyes on each other. Right when Troy's lips were about to find Gabriella's, the door to Gabriella's room flung open. Troy shot up in surprise, and Gabriella sat upright.

"Gaby! Bella! What's going on? What's with all the screaming!" Gabriella's mother had a curious look on her face. "Oh, hello Troy. I didn't hear you come in."

"Hey, Mrs. Montez." Troy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Gabriella quickly recovered from her surprise and sprang towards her mother.

"Mami! Mami, guess what! I've been invited to the CBSC! Can you believe it!"

Gabriella's mother's eyes brightened and she pulled Gabriella into a quick hug. She beamed at Gabriella as she was brought over to the computer screen to read the e-mail for herself. 

"It's in two weeks. The entrance fee is the biggest we've had so far, but we'll be able to afford it, right Mami?" Gabriella looked at her mother with her big brown orbs with expectation and hope. Her mother looked at her lovingly and smiled. "Of course we can, Bella, we'll figure something out. This is so exciting! Oh, I have to call your father and your grandmother and your aunt and…" Her mother continued listing her contacts as she left the room. Gabriella looked at Troy and they both chuckled, Gabriella shrugging off the situation. She hopped onto her bead and lied down flat, taking up the entire single mattress.

"This is amazing. If I win this competition, I will definitely get sponsored or signed. My life will be complete!" Gabriella said with a wistful sigh. Troy looked at her with a half smile. 

"Well, almost complete." Gabriella looked at him questioningly. "I mean, then you'll need a husband to take care of you. And then when you settle down from your booming surfing career, we'll have kids who can carry on your tradition!" Gabriella shot Troy a challenging glance and said, "We? What makes you think _you're_ gonna be my husband one day, huh?" Troy blushed, but quickly recovered.

"Well, isn't it obvious? You need someone caring, sweet, loving, funny, strong, fatherly, kind, muscular, HOT –"

"OK, OK, I get it. You're perfect." Gabriella rolled her eyes and Troy smirked at her. He nudged her over and they both lied on her bed. Gabriella sighed, this time in obvious sadness. She looked over at Troy, who was already looking at her. Curious and concerned blue locked with worried chocolate.

"What's wrong Gabriella?" 

"It's just that…I don't know. I'm gonna miss hanging out with you guys so much." Troy propped himself up, supporting himself with his elbows. "Waddya mean?"

"This competition is a huge deal, Troy. I have to start training now. The competition is in two weeks! I'm in pretty good shape, but I don't any full-out, hardcore training in a while. We're not going to be able to spend nearly as much time together." Troy placed his hand on hers, sending chills up both their spines. "Whatever you need to do, you do it. We can still see each other. It's not like we have school, right? I mean, you can't practice for all hours of everyday, can you?"

Gabriella laughed softly at this. "No, I guess you're right. It's just that we've become so close. Me and Taylor, and Chad. Me and you. I don't want to lose that." She sighed again.

"Everything's gonna be OK." Troy patted Gabriella's hand.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

When Troy drove up to Gabriella's house the next day, he saw Gabriella in her garage, her back to him. She turned to see who was driving up her driveway and smiled when she saw him approach her, her heart fluttering, as it usually did whenever she saw him. He walked around her so he ended up facing her, displaying his perfect set of white teeth.

"Watcha doin'?" He asked playfully. Gabriella giggled.

"I'm waxing my surfboard. I'm starting out my training today."

"Already? Jeez." He smiled, but Gabriella could tell he was a little disappointed.

"Sorry Troy. Why don't we go out for dinner? I'll for sure be done by then. I'll call you OK?" Troy gave Gabriella a dramatic sigh. 

"Fine. Need a ride to the beach? Or wherever." Gabriella couldn't help but giggle. 

"Sure. Actually, you can just drive me to the gym. I'm gonna work out for a bit, then hit the beach."

"Whatever you say, Gaby." 

The both got into the car and drove off, Gabriella's surf board sliding in the back of Troy's pickup. 

If anyone could describe Gabriella's work ethic, 'hard-working' would be the number one thing that came to mind. That, or determined. As soon as Gabriella entered the gym and changed, she headed straight for the work out room. She graced every machine until she couldn't stand the burn anymore. By the time she left the gym, it was three hours later, giving her two more hours for the rest of her training. She head to the beach and rode waves, just focusing on her basic skills. It was 7pm before she decided to turn in and grab something to eat. After she had showered, she called Troy, Taylor and Chad. They all met up for dinner at the local burger place. Gabriella practically jumped on all of them.

"Woah, hey Gabster! Excited, much?" Chad had taken the words right out of everyone's mouth. Gabriella shrugged, but with energy, of course.

"Sorry. I just spent five hours exercising, and I feel amazing! I don't know if it's the endorphins or the fact that every muscle in my body is buzzing, but I'm just pumped!"

"Why in the world were you exercising for five hours!" Taylor looked appalled, some would even say disgusted. Gabriella laughed, but Troy answered before she did.

"Gabriella's been invited to a surf competition for the best of the best. It's one of the biggest competitions in North America and there's gonna be scouts there and everything!" Taylor squealed and Chad slapped Gabriella on the back.

"Way to go Brie!"

"Yeah, nice going Gabsters!"

Gabriella blushed, humbly accepting her praises before pleading that they go eat. They chatted for a bit, waited for Chad to finally finish his enormous plate of food. However, none of them felt like leaving, so they hung around the diner and chatted. Gabriella and Taylor left to go the bathroom, so Chad grabbed this chance to talk with his best friend.

"So, Troy, have you told Gabby how you feel yet?"

"Well, I think she knows. I've tried to kiss her like twice already but something always happens to screw it up. And now with this whole competition thing, she's gonna be training pretty much all day. I don't know if now's the time to start anything, you know. It's gonna be too stressful for her. She doesn't need a boyfriend to keep up with on top of her competition."

"Dude, when is this competition, anyways?"

"Two weeks." Troy said quietly, knowing where Chad was going with this.

"Damn it Troy. You're gonna sit here and tell me with a straight face that you're not going to tell Gabriella anything for two whole weeks! You've hardly been together for just over a week and you're already worried about it." They both noticed the girls making their way back over to the table. "Good luck, man. You're gonna need it."

"Not helping, Chad." They both nodded as the girls sat back down with them.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna take off. I need to rest up for my training for the rest of the week. I might call you guys, OK?" Gabriella waved goodbye and drove home, mentally preparing for what she knew would be a very intense two following weeks.

**A/N: **Hey guys! So this chapter was a little longer, making up for the shorter previous chapter. Just for the record, I made up that competition, and I actually have no idea if the waves in California are big enough for surf competitions, but let's just pretend they are! Be prepared for a little drama, and the introduction of Sharpay and Ryan into the story! I'm very excited! Please review, review, review! Thank you so much! XOXO

CATSMANEKloveshsm


	6. The Big Day

Chapter 6: The Big Day

Gabriella woke early that morning. Her personal surf trainer said she needed to get at least eight hours of training in each day. Gabriella decided that she'd start her training each day at 6am and finish at 4pm, that way she'd get in ten hours of training. And this was just the first week. The competition was on the Saturday of the second week, and Gabriella would be spending the entire second week mastering the toughest tricks and skills she knew. The second week she promised herself, and her personal trainer, that she'd spend at least twelve hours a day practicing, and more if needed. If it weren't for her extreme passion and adoration for surfing, she would have never even considered spending nearly this much time away from her friends. But she couldn't help herself; the wind and splash cooling your body, the rush of climbing and descending a huge wave, the thrill of successfully riding a difficult wave or completing a new trick, even the feeling of the water hugging your body after falling of your board – the feelings she had for the sport we irresistible. The cash prizes and trophies weren't too bad either. The only thing she regretted was spending so much time away from the people she loved so much.

She dove onto her board and paddled into the blue. She sat on her board, her legs hanging off either side, waiting for a wave to come and start of her day. She saw one coming, smaller than she would prefer, but it would do. She scaled the side of the water, slowly rising to her feet as she did. She surfed the water pipe perfectly, and decided to do a little trick as she exited the wave. 

She purposely fell into the water, letting the salty water envelope her body. She rose, and smiled and the tingling sensation the cold water left along her bare skin. It reminded her of the feeling Troy gave her whenever he touched her. She smiled at the memory, but snapped out of her daydream and continued surfing. She was determined to perfect her surfing and win the competition. 

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy sighed as he looked at the clock. He had slept until 1pm. He was hoping to sleep until the evening, when he could finally hang out with Gabriella. Hanging out with Chad and Taylor was fun, but he had seen them everyday this week, and he had only seen Gabriella twice, for a couple of hours. He was pretty sure he was going through beautiful surfer girl withdrawals. He stared at his ceiling, before deciding to leave a message on her cell. He heard the angelic voice welcoming callers:

"Hello?" Troy was startled. Had she actually answered her phone?

"Um…hi?"

"Oh! Hey Troy! What's up?"

"Nothing. I wasn't expecting you to answer." He heard Gabriella laugh.

"I've taken an eating break. What are you doing?"

"Well I was sleeping, but I got bored so I thought I'd leave you a message. Do you wanna hang out today?"

"I'm training Troy, you know that. I'm gonna be wiped. Besides, there's exactly one week until the competition. That leaves six days for me to train. I'm starting my stunt training next week, so I really need to focus on perfecting the stuff I'm doing now." Silence. "I'm really sorry Troy. Just one more week!"

"Thank the good Lord." 

"I gotta go. Bye, Troy."

"Bye, Gabs."

Troy groaned. He used to love the surf and swim, that is, when Gabriella was involved, but now he hated that she was involved at all. _Wow_, he thought to himself, _I must really like this girl_. He chuckled at himself and decided to get up and take a shower. Maybe he'd shoot some hoops, too. Anything to pass the time. Just then, Troy thought of a great idea. He was going to make the day of the surf competition a special day for Gabriella, whether she came in first or last place.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella was up at 6am that morning, pumped. It was the day of the competition, and she was revving and ready to go. She ran around the block once, just to get her blood pumping. She grabbed her surf board and ran out the door. Her mom was planning on meeting her down there later, when the competition actually started. Gabriella left early so she could warm up and check out her competitors. 

Gabriella was entered in the 16 – 21 Female Surf Category. She only knew a couple of surfers there, but there was only one familiar face there in her category.

(flashback) _Announcer: Next is Gabriella Montez. Gabriella's heart pumped heavily as she pedaled with her arms into the waters of Mexico. She couldn't believe she was here, in Mexico, competing in a sport she lived for. But now wasn't the time to be thankful. If anything, she should be praying. She saw a wave begin to form and swam towards it. She gulped at it's size, her heart rate increasing. Not so much in fear, but in anticipation and excitement. This was the biggest wave she had ever seen!_

_She slowly worked her way up, curving into the tunnel of water as the wave crashed down into the pool below her and her surfboard. She exited the wave perfectly, her hand dragging a trail in the blue next to her. She did a snazzy little stunt at the end and headed towards the shore. She heard the announcer calling the name of the next competitor: Sharpay Evans. She looked at the blond girl swimming past her and she could've sworn she heard her say "you're going down, Montez." Gabriella watched as the blond entered the wave and exited it with ease. She was a little shaky in the exit, which was all Gabriella could depend on if she wanted to win this competition. _

_Gabriella stood next to the blond, waiting for the announcer to call on the first place winner. It was between her and Sharpay. _

"_And the winner is…Gabriella Montez! Congratulations to both competitors! It was a tight finish!" Gabriella stared in disbelief and joy as she humbly accepted her first place trophy and cash prize. She turned towards Sharpay Evans, holding out her hand to shake in good sportsmanship. "You are an excellent surfer, Sharpay." Sharpay looked at Gabriella's hand in disgust and simply sneered, "I know." With that, she turned on her heel, flipping her bleach blond waves over her shoulder, leaving Gabriella standing in the sand, with her hand still out. _(end flashback)

Gabriella would recognize the blond locks and model-like strut anywhere. She decided she's have a little fun with her number one threat. "Sharpay!" Gabriella yelled. Sharpay turned and glared, but put on an obvious fake smile.

"Gabriella! It's a shock seeing you here! I thought only talented surfers were invited, but I guess they couldn't make it and resorted to…you're class." She said that last part with a cringe. Gabriella matched Sharpay's fake smile and said, a little too cheerily, "Oh, Sharpay! Always a pleasure seeing you around. Is this your first year?"Sharpay laughed, an unpleasant, belittling laugh.

"First year?" She looked at Gabriella with condescending eyes. "Gabriella, this is my sixth year in this competition. I've won the past five years in a row, and I planning on making it six." She looked at Gabriella from head to toe. "Well, good luck, Montez. You're going to need it" She turned and walked away, as if nothing had happened. Gabriella sunk onto her board. In attempt to psych out her main threat, she had just been psyched out herself. Sharpay had won this competition each year she had entered it. She had absolutely no chance against her. She looked around. It was a perfect day for surfing. Blue skies, and windy. Tons of people, food and surfing paraphernalia. She decided to check the order of surfers, to keep her mind of her butterflies. 

Gabriella went last. She hated going last. She much preferred going in the middle of the group. And, to make things even worse, she was directly after Sharpay. She was definitely going to have to bring today everything she had learned since she had first begun surfing.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

It was Gabriella's age group that was in progress. The third to last person was swimming back from the wave, having fallen off her board. At least she wouldn't come last. Sharpay was next, and she really was not interested in watching how her main threat would slaughter her. She decided to take a fast walk, just maybe up to the street and back, and then she'd get ready to surf. As she began walking, she caught site of a familiar puff of hair, a delightful mess of curls, a huge mass of hair! She sprinted towards the afro and jumped on the person attached to it. 

"Gabster! Hey! How are you!" Gabriella looked past Chad to see that Taylor was also right by his side. She felt a pang of disappointment that Troy wasn't there, but she wasn't about to let that bring down her mood.

"Hi! Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you guys came. I'm so nervous, I'm competing against this girl, Sharpay, and we're pretty even in skill. It's going to take everything I have just to barely beat her."

"Gabriella Montez! Don't you dare think that way!" Taylor was the best person to speak to before a big, nerve-wracking event. "I've seen you surf, and I've never seen anything like it. When you ride those waves, it looks like you're floating. Just go out there and have fun! Get it, girl!" She turned Gabriella around and pushed her towards the shore. Gabriella threw her head back in amusement and turned to blow kisses and give thumbs up to her friends before she mounted her board. 

"Next competitor in the Female 16 – 20 age group: Gabriella Montez. Gabriella Montez, please enter the ready zone and indicate to us when you are ready."

Gabriella sat on her board in the shallow water and waved at a man in an official's shirt. He nodded for her to proceed and she swam further into the water to await a wave worthy of Gabriella's presence. The crowd became completely silent. Everyone here knew who Gabriella was – it was her home town, after all – and they were all rooting for her. Gabriella saw a giant patch of water beginning to swell, and paddled towards with determination. A smile grew on her face as she saw it rise with her. She stood on her feet and bent her knees, bracing herself for the turn that would bring her into the curve of the falling wave. 

Gabriella disappeared into the water pipe and leaned forward. She underestimated the size of this wave. She only realized how big it was after it began closing in front of her, and she pushed with everything she had to get out of the wave. Her heart began beating, and she braced herself as she turned into the light and out of the wave, her hand gliding with the ripples. The crowd roared as she exited, but the crashing wave caught the tail of her surf board, causing it to lurch forward. Gabriella went to her knees, preparing to paddle back to shore, but the lurch sent her onto her stomach, into what looked like a penguin dive or something. Her stomach flipped and her heart might as well have stopped. This wasn't a move she had heard of, what if the judges deducted points for her going to her stomach too soon? The crowd, however, must have thought it was a trick, because they began applauding even louder, and hooting. Apparently, they thought that Gabriella's attempt at not-falling looked pretty darn smooth. She stood onto her feet again, waving to the citizens of California and elsewhere. She paddled back to the beach, anticipating how the judges would determine her score.


	7. Troy and a Trophy

**A/N:** Hello there! So I've decided that I'm going to turn this into kind of a life story, like a long story with lots of little plots. The more plots and events I can think of, the more I'll write. So, of course, the school year is coming up for them soon, which reminds me, this is going to be their last year at East High, so that makes them about 17, around there. Sorry for not pointing that out before! But until the school year comes around, I'm thinking it's about late July now, I am very open to anything you guys want to see happen! So please review and tell me watcha really really want! Also, I've finally completed my other story, Love Lies and Kisses, so everyone can go review that one and I'll also have more time for this story! Love love love xox

Chapter 7: Troy and a Trophy

Can you say déjà vu? Gabriella stood once, as she had a few years prior, next to Sharpay, awaiting the final results. Like before, first place was between her and Sharpay, and they were both eager to await the final result. Gabriella was so excited that she had gotten so far! Even if she just came in second, she would still be extremely happy. The announcer, after giving the third place winner her medal and small cash prize, he turned towards the two girls and smiled. 

"Well done today, girls. You both proved to have exceptional surfing skills and I would like to say that you will definitely both be invited to attend our competition next summer! Now, for the results. In second place, and this was a difference in one point, is Sharpay Evans! That puts first year competitor Gabriella Montez in first place! Congratulations to both girls!"

Gabriella couldn't move. She couldn't believe it. She heard Sharpay exclaim in high-pitched disbelief next to her, but she didn't care. A grin projected from her lips and her eyes brightened, and she covered her mouth in surprise. She gratefully accepted her large surfing trophy and a cheque for $5,000. 

"Bella! Bella! You did it Bella, good for you!" Gabriella's mom swept her into a long hug. "Now, Bella, I'll hand you ff to your friends."

Gabriella looked behind her mother to see Taylor and Chad, awaiting eagerly to congratulate their friend.

"Gabsters! You're amazing! I had no idea you were so good!" Gabriella blushed.

"Gaby, oh my gosh! First place! Way to go. I knew you could do it."

"Yeah Gabsters, you're the shit!" They all laughed, but Gabriella's breath was caught in her throat when a pair of strong arm spinned her around and pulled her into a tight, affectionate hug. 

"TROY! You're here!"

"Yeah, I cam just as you swam off. I'm really sorry I was late, but I have good reason." Gabriella looked at Troy, confused. Troy laughed, "Follow me. I got you something." Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and led her to his pickup. He pulled something large from the back of his truck and held it up to show her. Gabriella gasped, and her eyes widened. In Troy's hands was a brand new surfboard, with streams and abstract designs in her favorite colors: black, whit and green. It was beautiful. Gabriella launched herself at Troy, throwing her arms around his neck. There were tears in her eyes. "Troy," Gabriella breathed, looking up at him, "this is beautiful. You got this, for me?"

Troy chuckled, embarrassed. "Yeah, Chad and Taylor pitched in, too. It's from all three of us. It was my idea, though." Troy said, with a hint of cockiness. He looked down at her and smiled, "You did so well today Gaby. I am so proud." He brushed her hair aside and leaned forward. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he saw Chad approaching. He groaned and yelled, "CHAD! BACK-OFF MAN, GIVE US A SEC!" Then he looked back a Gabriella, who was smiling in amusement. However, before she could say anything, she felt a pair of warm lips crash desperately onto hers. She closed her eyes instinctively and smiled into the kiss. This day was everything she had hoped it would be.

Sorry for the very very short chapter, but I wanted to end with them kissing. Don't worry, though, I'm posting two more chapters after this one, as well. Review please! Xox

CAATSMANEKloveshsm


	8. Sharpay Evans

**A/N:** So, I'm so glad that I've finally put them together, things will get cute and school approaches. Sorry about the short chapter, but I'll make up for it! Review! Xox

Chapter 8: Sharpay Evans

Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor all decided that they would go out for a cocktail dinner and celebrate Gabriella's win. Gabriella stood in her closet, deciding what to wear. She was nervous, she wanted to impress Troy. She knew he'd never say anything bad about her, but every girl wants their guy drooling over them, right? She decided on a form fitting red strapless, knee-length cocktail dress. It shimmered a bit, since it was a silky-type material, and the ruched bodice hugged Gabriella's petite waist. She paired them with a pair of silver heels and a silver clutch. Just as she was giving her eyelashes on last curl, her doorbell rang and she rushed excitedly to answer it. She opened the door to a very nicely-dressed Troy, in dark jeans and a dress shirt. He gave her a little peck and they walked out to Troy's car to meet up with their two best friends.

Gabriella and Troy exited the car and made their way to the restaurant. They found Taylor and Chad, and they all complimented each other. Taylor was wearing a black and white floral summer dress with a v-neck line, with the fabric gathering below her bust. Chad was dressed in black dress pants and a black shirt. The foursome walked into the restaurant, a large place with round black tables surrounded by black square chairs. There were booths in the back, and a large dance floor with lots of disco and strobe lights. These were Gabriella's favorite type of places. Troy took Gabriella's hand and she smiled at his touch. They made their way to an empty table for four and sat. After they ordered and ate, Gabriella suggested they hit the dance floor. She jumped up in excitement and snatched Troy's hand, dragging him towards the mob of people dancing. Troy didn't mind dancing; he was actually really good at it. He just didn't like having tons of people stare at him while he did it, and club music wasn't really that great either. 

Troy took Gabriella's other hand and turned her around so she was facing him. Gabriella started swaying her hips back and forth to the beat. Troy was surprise; he had seen Gabriella dance that night at the beach, but they weren't really _dancing_, they were just jumping around and having fun. He loved it. She noticed him staring at her and cocked an eyebrow at him. He smiled at her, but he was taken by surprise when Gabriella suddenly turned around and started grinding on him. He recovered from his shock and grabbed her waist, his fingers caressing her flat stomach while his body moved beneath her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and laughed as she caught sight of Chad and Taylor, who were currently in the middle of an intense make-out session. After a few more songs, Gabriella grew tired and Troy's mouth began to feel dry. Troy bent down so his mouth was next to her ear and he whispered, "Wanna grab a drink?" Gabriella turned and gave him a fast kiss. 

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

As Troy led Gabriella towards the bar, Gabriella accidentally knocked a girl's hip with her own. She turned and began to apologize, but she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at the girl head to toe, the other girl mirroring her actions.

"Sharpay?"

"Gabriella!"

Both girls had identical facial expressions of surprise, with a hint of disgust. 

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sharpay asked, approaching Gabriella challengingly.

"Um, I happen to _live_ near here. Why are you here? Don't you live in like, Hawaii, or something?" Gabriella cocked an eyebrow and Sharpay put on a mocking smile. 

"Haha. We just moved to California, before the competition. I'll be going to East High for Senior Year." Gabriella's jaw dropped in horror. She didn't think she could survive a whole year with Sharpay Evans. 

"Greeeaat." Gabriella said in a monotone voice. She saw a boy walk up behind Sharpay. He had an identical shad of blond hair, and was wearing a pink dress shirt with black dress pants. 

"C'mon, Shar. Our appetizers are ready." He smiled at Gabriella. Troy still remained an arm-length away from the whole situation. Sharpay gave Gabriella one more look-over, and then strutted off to her table. Gabriella turned to face Troy with a miserable look on her face.

"Who was that?" Troy asked, obviously confused.

"This girl I compete against in surf. She acts like such a bitch. And she's coming to East High next year! It's gonna suck."

"It won't suck. We'll still be together by the time school starts; we won't let her ruin our last year at EHS, OK?" He took her hand, and leaned in to meet her lips in a reassuring kiss. She looked up at him gratefully and then they both made their way to get their drinks.

By the end of the night, both Gabriella and Taylor were complaining of sore feet. On their way to each other's car, Chad scooped Taylor up bridal-style and carried her to his car. Gabriella looked at Troy with her infamous puppy eyes, but he laughed and said, "Nuh-uh. I did way more dancing than Chad did. My legs feel like rubber." Gabriella sighed dramatically, and then huffed exaggeratingly. Troy laughed and said with a grin, "Fine! You wanna be carried? I'll carry you." He scooped Gabriella elegantly, but then threw her over his shoulder, one hand locked onto her legs, the other supporting her by resting on her lower back. 

"TROY! Troy!" Gabriella tried not to giggle. "Not what I meant! Ugh, you're so unromantic!" Gabriella could feel the vibrations of Troy's hearty laugh against his back. Soon they reached the car and Troy lightly onto the ground. He leaned in to kiss her, but found himself lip-locking with nothing but air, as Gabriella had dodged him and made her way to the passenger seat. "Gaby," Troy whined, "that's not very nice…" He heard her giggle as she stepped into his car. He rolled his eyes and sat next to her. He then placed his left hand on the steering wheel and began to drive Gabriella home, his right hand holding her left the whole way there.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

Troy let himself into the Montez house around lunch time. Gabriella started leaving a spare key outside their door for him, incase she ever forgot to unlock the door. He knew that both Gabriella's parent's were both going to be at work all day today, so he made his way directly to Gabriella's room. She had the door closed, and he opened it. He smirked at the sight before him. Gabriella was sound asleep, her face buried in her pillows. One of her arms was over her head, the other buried under a heap of pillows. She had evidently kicked of her comforter that night, as she lay completely exposed in her bed in nothing but her pajamas, consisting of pink boxers and a white tank. He admired her curves, and the beautiful tanned tone of her skin. He sat down next to her in her bed, but quickly got bored waiting for her to wake up. He decided to look around her room, snoop a bit, and get to know her a little. He was sure she'd appreciate his efforts. 

He started with her bookcase and magazines. She had lots of books, novels, bestsellers, fluffy girly stuff. He flipped through her different magazines. She had a couple surf magazines, a few teen mags as well. He looked at a pile of pictures she had on her dresser, of her and Taylor at some pool somewhere. He couldn't get over what an amazing body she had. He accidentally dropped a photo and bent down to get it, when he noticed a shard of glossy paper sticking out from under her dresser. He took it and analyzed it. It was a picture of her, and she was smiling. But it was ripped in half. Whoever she had ripped out of the picture had their arm wrapped around her. This person had lighter skin – it definitely wasn't Taylor or Chad. He shrugged, figuring it wasn't important. He placed it back on her carpet and continued onto her laptop. She had a password – dang it. He wasn't even about to try to figure _that_ out. Just as he was going to grab something to eat, Gabriella began stirring in her bed. He looked over at her and smiled. He walked over to sit next to her and began dragging his fingers through her dark, knotted locks. She smiled, even though he couldn't see her face because of all the pillows piled above her head. She took a hand and began slowly searching for him. She found his back, and dragged her fingers up until she reached his shoulder, and she traveled down his built arms towards his hand. She tangled her fingers in his. She squinted as light poured into her eyes, and she groaned. Troy laughed and threw away the pillow that separated her face from his eyes. 

"You're beautiful, Gaby." Smiled at his sincerity and propped herself with her elbows. 

"What time is it?" She asked groggily. 

"Twelve twenty two." He said nonchalantly.

"It's a good thing lessons are over. I love August."

"I don't. That means school soon." Troy groaned and fell on Gabriella's bed next to her. She giggled at him, and ran her free hand through his sandy hair.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You can eat something if you want." She stood up and walked into the bathroom adjoining her bedroom.

After the shower, they headed to the beach. Gabriella went to get them both some drinks.

Troy sat on his towel, soaking up some sun, when he heard a high-pitched voice. 

"Hey, handsome. Wanna put some sunscreen on a beautiful girl?" Troy opened his eyes to see himself staring at a blond-haired girl in a sparkly pink bikini. 

"Um…no?" The blond giggled and sat down on Gabriella's towel.

"Shy, are we? Here, I'll do you first." As she was about to rub a palm full of lotion on Troy, Gabriella walked up behind him.

"Sharpay! What the hell are you doing with my boyfriend!" She almost dropped her drinks. 

"He is your boyfriend? I didn't think a girl like you was even in his league." She moved closer to Troy and moved her eyes from hers to his, staring intently into his blue orbs. "_I _would be much better suited to satisfying your needs." 

"Get out of here, Sharpay." Gabriella said, stepping forward. Sharpay looked up at her and rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Ugh. Whatever. See you later, cutie." She winked at Troy and then made sure to swing her hips as she walked from the couple. Gabriella fell next to Troy angrily.

"Can you believe her! What a –"

"OK, OK, I get it. I hope you know that I'd never do anything with some random girl, right?

"Mhmm."

"You don't sound convinced."

"I'm just tired." Gabriella was a bit tired, but that's not why she wasn't convinced about what Troy said. She knew Troy would never purposely do anything to hurt her, but she knew that teenage boys had hormones that they usually couldn't ignore, especially when confronted with a girl as good-looking and forward as Sharpay. She knew that Troy was different, but she also thought her last boyfriend was like that to. Gabriella shook the thought out of her mind. Her last boyfriend wasn't anything like Troy. Troy was different from all those other guys, and she knew that he would do anything to make her happy.

**A/N: **Just want to apologize for not updating as often as usual, I'm on Spring Break, so I've had friends crash at my place for the past few nights, not giving me much chance to write. And like I mentioned, can you guys give me any input on what you want to see happen? Please review! Thanks so much! Xox

CATSMANEKloveshsm


	9. End of Summer Surprise

Chapter 9: End of Summer Surprise

Gabriella was startled awake by Troy fishing through her drawers early that Saturday morning.

"Troy what are you doing! This is the last weekend we have before school starts, and I'd like to get in as much sleep as possible." She watched Troy curiously as he threw her black bikini and a towel into one of her duffel bags. He also threw in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. "Now, should I pick out your underwear too, or do you want to do that?" He said, with a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon. We're going somewhere, so get up and get dressed so we can get going!" Gabriella questioningly got out of bed and grabbed a jean skirt and a burnt orange top. She also shoved a clean pair of unmentionables into her duffel bag.

"What do you mean we're going somewhere? Where are we going? We haven't planned anything."

"I have." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her front door. "Bye Mrs. Montez!"

"Bye, kids. Have fun!" Gabriella knitted her eyebrows in confusion. She soon found herself soaring down the freeway in the passenger seat of Troy's pick-up truck, his hand holding hers.

"Troy, are you going to tell me where you're going?"

"You'll see. The drive's a while though."

"Well you woke me up at 9am in the summer, on a Saturday, so I figured it would be a little bit."

"Why don't you try sleeping, then? Believe me, you'll need the energy."

Gabriella shrugged. She realized that Troy didn't plan on telling her of his intentions anytime soon, so she might as well sleep.

Troy began to nudge Gabriella awake in the parking lot of the beach he had driven to. There was a hotel nearby where he and a friend of his had booked two rooms. It was almost 11:30, he had made great time.

"Gaby. Gabriella…" Gabriella began stirring and finally woke up, remembering why she was in Troy's car. Now she just wondered _where_ she was.

"Troy? Are we there yet? Where are we?" She sat up properly, to look around her. She saw a sign at the end of the parking lot that said 'Tijuana Beach: Sun, Surf and Swim Paradise'. Gabriella's eyes widened and shot to Troy, who had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Tijuana! We're in Tijuana? Oh my God, Troy this is awesome!" She threw her arms around his neck. "It's too bad I didn't bring my surfboard, although you could probably rent here." Troy smiled and replied, "I brought your surfboard. Your mom let me in your garage before I woke you. Do you mind if I use the surfboard I bought you?"

Gabriella was glowing. "You're going to surf! Can I teach you? Oh, Troy, thank you so much for taking me here. Wait, why did you take me here?" Troy laughed. 

"Well, it's the last weekend before school. I heard the weather was going to be awesome, so I figured why not take my girl to a place where I can show off her hot bod?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and giggled. "Seriously?"

"And of course, we should make the most of the time we have left before we're trapped in stale aired class rooms for the next ten months." Gabriella cringed at Troy's truthful words. He laughed and grabbed her hands. 

"C'mon. I have one more surprise for you." Gabriella jumped excitedly from her car and waited for Troy to bring her wherever she was to be brought. He took her hand and led her across the parking lot to a familiar-looking Jeep. Gabriella literally stopped in her tracks as she saw her two favorite friends gathering their swim gear from their trunk. 

"Taylor! Chad!"

"Gaby! Chad, you didn't tell me she would be here!"

"That's the other surprise I was telling you about." He looked to Gabriella, "Hey Gabsters." Gabriella ignored Chad's greeting as she squealed along with Taylor to meet her in a hug. 

"Did you know Chad was bringing you here?" Gabriella asked, curious.

"No! He woke me up and told me we were going for a drive. I fell asleep and next thing I knew we were getting our bathing suits from his car in Tijuana! Did you know?"

"No, I had no idea!" The two girls exchanged glances then looked towards the guys.

"Hey Chad, I think they figured out our little plan."

"Sure looks that way."

The girls smiled and each went to hug their own boyfriend. "Aw, you guys are so sweet!" Gabriella said. "Will you guys be surfing?" 

"OK, Gaby, we love you and everything, but I think Chad and I will stick to swimming." Taylor brought her hand to Chad, who eagerly accepted it.

"Alright, well I'm giving Troy lessons, so I can for sure teach you guys too, if you change your mind." Gabriella eyed Troy, who smiled at her.

"Naw, it's cool. But thanks, Gabsters. C'mon, let's drop our stuff in the hotel rooms." Chad began walking towards a multiple-story building.

"Hotel rooms?" Both girls squealed at the same time in excitement. The guys chuckled at their girlfriends' happiness. They were both glad that their parents consented to their going to Tijuana for the night. Ever since Troy brought it up, it had been under heavy debate by the parents of all four teens. However, they all agreed that they all had responsible children, and they trusted them. Also, they were only 17. They hardly looked old enough to pass as 21, the legal drinking age. 

After the foursome dropped their duffels in their rooms and changed into their suits, they all hit the beach. Gabriella had her trusty old board in hand, Troy clutching awkwardly the one he had bought for Gabriella after she had won the surf competition. The group made their way down to the beach, weaving their way through a few people here and there. Despite the heat, there weren't that many people on the beach that day. The school year had already started for some, and it was in the middle of the work day. 

Gabriella was relieved to plunge her body into the cool water, then decided to start her lessons with Troy, as he was apparently too confused to even enter the water. She laughed, and joined back on the sand. 

"Just lie on your stomach and paddle. I think we'll just sit and wade for a bit. Get used to the water. How does that sound?"

"Awesome." Gabriella laughed at his obvious hesitancy. But she wasn't worried, it's not like she was going to throw him at the first 50-foot wave that came about and wish him good luck. "OK, so lay your board down, that tail thingy in the water. Now just lie on your stomach and paddle, like in front crawl." Troy looked a bit less confused at being given this information, but he still wasn't one hundred percent sure he wanted to learn how to surf. He just wanted to spend time with Gabriella. He lay on his board, imitating Gabriella's actions. He paddled out until his toes were just able to brush the sand. 

"This is deep enough for now." Gabriella said. "You see, you're literally riding a wave when you surf. The wave will come up behind you, in deeper water of course. You paddle into the wave until you're at the very top. Then you stand and surf down, at an angle. Then, the wave will start to curl over, forming a kind of water pipe. You keep surfing at a down-sideways angle until the wave finished curling above you." She looked from Troy to the ocean. "It's the most amazing feeling in the world. To be such a part of the water." Troy smiled at his girlfriend. Her eyes were sparkling, and she had a wistful smile on her face. She could tell that this was really something she lived for. 

"Well, can you teach me?"

"You can't just jump in to the water and learn to swim Troy, you have to practice. Especially since with surfing, the experience is different each time. No two waves rise, fall, or curl the same way. All you can do is practice. And be prepared to fall. A lot. But don't worry. No offense, but don't expect to be surfing today. Not even the small waves."

Troy looked a bit disappointed. 

"How 'bout we body surf! It's basically just lying on your surf board, letting the waves drag you forward."

"That sounds perfect." Troy said with a smile. They both paddled out deeper into the water, making sure to stick where the waves stayed small. 

Meanwhile, Chad and Taylor were playing in the water, splashing each other and playing games like water-tag, except with more kissing and groping. They met up with their friends later and decided that a trip to Tijuana would not be complete without visiting a dance club. 

Gabriella and Taylor got ready in Gabriella and Troy's room, while the guys got ready in Chad and Taylor's room. Gabriella was ecstatic at the chance to finally wear the dress she bought. It was a black sleeveless sequined dress with a swoop neck and tie waist, whose sheer hem finished mid-thigh. She also paired it with a cute pair of black heels, but she was still nervous. This was the first time she'd be sleeping by herself with Troy. She knew nothing would happen, but she couldn't help the butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the thought of spending the night with such a gorgeous guy. Taylor noticed Gabriella fiddling nervously with her curled locks as she stepped from the bathroom.

"Gaby, you look stunning. Don't get nervous about anything, OK?" Gabriella gave Taylor a grateful smile, but her jaw dropped at Taylor's appearance. Taylor wore a super hot turquoise mini dress with spaghetti straps and gold metallic stripes and dots. She complemented the outfit with gold shoes. Her body looked amazing and her skin appeared to be glowing.

"Holy shit, Tay! You look so hot!" Taylor rolled her eyes at her best friend's honesty.

"You too, hun. Now let's go."

On their way to the other room (which was just down the hall) both girls were complimented by a couple of random guys passing them in the hallway. The girls met up with the guys. Gabriella couldn't help but gape at her boyfriend. He never seized to amaze her at how hot he was. His hair was spiked into a sexy faux hawk, and he wore loose black jeans and a nice shirt. Chad also looked extremely attractive in dark-wash loose jeans and black dress shirt. It was almost unfair how good-looking these four teens were. 

The girls squealed when they entered the club. It had multiple levels, be it different stages and platforms, or individual dance floors you could reach by swirling staircases. It was a dimly-lit club, with the constant flash of multicolored disco lights and the repetitive flash of strobe lights every now and then. Some people even wore glow in the dark sticks as jewelry. Taylor grabbed Chad and pulled him to the nearest platform and began grinding with him. Troy laughed at Taylor's eagerness, but found himself being dragged to the dance floor himself. The songs were mostly techno, with heavy beats and fast rhythms. After a few songs, the very popular song 'Low' came on, and everyone in the club cheered. The energy of the people dancing seemed to increase drastically, and everyone began to really have fun. Whenever the chorus came on, and Flo-Rida sang the all to familiar lyrics 'shorty got low low low low low low low low', Gabriella began winding her hips down to the ground and then slid back up again. Troy smirked, forgetting how good of a dancer she was. When the song ended, he pulled her into a heated kiss, making both their hearts speed up to twice the normal rate. Chad patted Troy on the back, making motions with his hands indicating that they were going to get sodas. Troy and Gabriella followed, wanting eagerly to soothe the dryness that followed their intense dancing. 

By the end of the night, the four teens were beaming. Sure, they were wiped, but something about dancing in a crowd of people they didn't know with someone they really liked gave them a sort of adrenaline rush. They were all hysterical walking back to the hotel, high from the sugar, the dancing and the laughs. 

Gabriella and Troy separated from Chad and Taylor, saying their goodnights, agreeing to meet up again the next day for breakfast, and another day on the beach before they began their drive home later in the evening of the next day. Troy changed into a pair of boxers and a Wildcat T-shirt while Gabriella changed into sweats and a tank top. Gabriella, completely forgetting why she had ever been so nervous in the first place, couldn't help but smile when she lied down beside her boyfriend. He instinctively wrapped a strong arm around her torso, and then they both fell almost immediately into a blissful wave of sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hello hello! So I suddenly felt in the mood to write another chapter, and where I am right now it's 12:40am, so technically it is tomorrow, right? So, I finally have a solid timeline to work with for this story, and I'm really excited! OH, East High is for sure in Cali in this story. So far I've only gotten one really helpful review, so please review your ideas, unless you want me to just wing it, of course. But don't worry; this story shall remain forever cute, fluffy, light and full of Troyella. I still want some minor drama though, which is where Sharpay comes in. Please review! XOX

CATSMANEKloveshsm


	10. Just Us

Chapter 10: Just Them

Gabriella woke up the next morning with her nose tucked snuggly in the crook of Troy's neck. One of her arms was draped over his waist, the other over his shoulder, her hand resting on his cheek. She took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. She didn't want to move. He had both his strong arms wrapped around her sides, holding her as close to him as possible. She finally tried to get up, but realized that their legs were in a tangled mess. She grinned at herself and then slowly tried unwinding herself from Troy's 'sleeper hold'.

She did, and on her way to the bathroom she heard Troy groan into a large, deep yawn. She giggled, turning around to give him one last glance before she entered the large hotel bathroom.

Troy opened his eyes. He had woken up a while ago, but had not wanted to wake up the beautiful girl he had been unconsciously clutching for the past eight hours. He groaned when her body heat left his, and he rolled over onto his back. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror, before turning to meet eyes with his girlfriend. She leaned her head out of the bathroom, hair wet, and he could see the corner of the towel she was holding against her body. He smiled at her. 

"Troy, could you grab my change of clothes and my bikini please? They should be right at the top of my duffel." Troy grinned menacingly.

"You don't have any clothes on you? Well, gosh then Gabriella, what _are_ you wearing?" He continued to grin through his sarcastic words.

"Funny, Troy. C'mon. Give them to me." She watched him as he made his way over to her duffel. He took them to her, but stopped a few feet from the bathroom door. "Come get 'em."

"Troy, I can't. Just please, bring them to me!" Gabriella was starting to get annoyed. Troy thought this over for a minute, then smiled. "Okay." He ran into her, pushing her from the door that was blocking his view. They now both stood in the bathroom, Troy smirking at his flustered girlfriend.

"TROY!" Gabriella quickly made sure the towel was covering all of her before she walked towards him. "That wasn't funny." She snatched her clothes and rolled her eyes. "God, you're such a guy!" He laughed and waltzed out of the bathroom, figuring he had pushed her enough for now.

When she left the bathroom, he smirked at her and she hit him playfully on the back of his head. He now made his way to the bathroom, and came out in his trunks and a black T-shirt. 

"Ready? We'll go find Chad and Tay then go for breakfast before hitting the beach."

"OK. I think I'm gonna tan for most of the day."

The two met up with the other couple, and sat down for breakfast. After chatting a bit then eating, the girls hooked arms and made their way out to the beautiful day that awaited them. They easily found four beach chairs, and claimed them as their own with their towels. Gabriella began rubbing lotion on herself, then called upon Taylor to do her back.

"Allow me!" Troy said, pushing Taylor out of the way.

"At least he's polite to you." Taylor said, rolling her eyes.

Troy rubbed lotion on Gabriella's back and smiled a bit when he felt Gabriella shiver under his touch. Gabriella closed her eyes and embraced the tingling feeling that surrounded her whole body. Troy leaned back against the chair, pulling Gabriella with him. She giggled, her body warming up immediately against his chest. She sat up suddenly, grabbing the bottle of lotion. She turned around, now sitting on his waist, her legs dangling off either side of the chair. She put a generous amount of lotion in her palm and began messaging his toned pecks. She felt him squirm a bit beneath her as she moved her hands lower, messaging each individual section of his six-pack, stopping above the waist band of his bathing suit. She looked up at him again, dark eyes diving deep into pools of blue. She smirked at him, "You're so hot." She said nonchalantly, stepping off him. He chuckled, pulling her towards him as he stood, wrapping her in his arms. He ignored Chad's scoffing, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Troy, let's minimize the PDA in front of your friends. And mine."

"Why? They don't care." He said, crashing his lips onto hers, then kissing her all over her face, making her laugh hysterically. Taylor sighed loudly, causing Chad to sit up on his chair.

"What? Sorry I don't suffocate you with affection. Jeez." Troy and Gabriella laughed, but stopped at Taylor's playful glare. "I'll make it up to you later, OK?" Taylor was satisfied with this answer, and lied back down, resuming her sunbathing. 

Troy was lying peacefully, with his eyes closed, when suddenly his whole body went cold. His eyes flashed open, but stung a bit against the salt. Someone, and he was pretty sure he knew who, threw a bucket of cold ocean water on top of him and he was determined to take him down. He ran after his curly-haired friend, who was laughing hysterically. 

Taylor and Gabriella rolled their eyes and laughed at their boyfriends. Taylor turned to Gabriella.

"So." Taylor said. Gabriella kept her eyes closed, but turned her head in Taylor's direction.

"So." 

"How are things with Troy?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?" Taylor opened her eyes and pulled her sunglasses down to get a full view of her best friend's expression. Gabriella felt a smile creeping to her lips.

"Okay," Gabriella sat up and looked at Taylor. "Things are great! It's weird though. Like, before we were 'together' I got kinda nervous around him, especially when we started spending more time together. But now, it's like… I get butterflies for everything. When I found out yesterday that we'd be sharing a bed, I almost puked!" Gabriella said, chuckling.

"So that's why you were so nervous last night!" Gabriella shrugged.

"You'd think that after we're together, I'd calm down a bit. But it's the exact opposite. I kind of like it though. No one had ever made me feel like thid. Every time he touches me, or holds my hand, or runs his hands through my hair my heart goes nuts. It makes me feel so –"

"Happy? Giddy? I know. You don't hide it very well." Gabriella smiled. Troy really did make her happy. "Besides, it's obvious he loves you too." Gabriella's eyes shot open. Love? She had never though of it that way. She decided to change the subject.

"So how's Chad?"

"He's –"

"A god. The hottest thing in this world, he makes the girls fall at his feet."

The two girls turned around to see Chad standing behind them, looking down at them with a cocky smile.

"Ya, alright Chad. But as long as you're with me, you'll ignore all those girls."

"Mhmm." Chad mumbled. Gabriella turned around to make sure Troy wasn't anywhere near them. After all, she wasn't completely sure how much Chad had heard, and it would have been really embarrassing if Troy had been there for her little confession.

"Where's Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Don't worry; loverboy is just grabbing a spare towel." He went to sit next to Taylor.

When Troy got back with a dry towel, he grabbed Gabriella's hand and brought her into the water. Troy loved hanging out with Gabriella. She was so easy to talk to and very very good looking, which was a definite bonus. However, he only knew a few things about her despite the amount of time they've spent together.

"Tell me about yourself Gaby." Gabriella laughed.

"Um, what do want to know?"

"OK, I'll ask you a question and you have to answer it. Then you can ask me a question that I have to answer."

"Ooh, OK. I'll go first. How many girls have you hooked up with?" Troy laughed at her question.

"Um, lots. I've never really had a real girlfriend though. I'm not used to the whole relationship thing."

"Which is surprising." Gabriella said, and Troy cocked an eyebrow at her.

"My turn. How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Six."

"SIX!" Troy stared at her in disbelief, Gabriella laughed.

"Well, that's if you include the two in elementary school. And the other three weren't very serious. My most recent one was probably the most serious, but it turns out that he only asked me out and kept on dating me as a part of a bet. That was two years ago. I've been hit on and asked out and stuff since then, but it's hard, you know."

"Mhmm. Well I would never do anything like that to a girl. It's mean." He said, taking Gabriella's hand under the water. She smiled sweetly at him and then dove under the water. She came up and splashed him.

"Oh no you di-in't" Troy said, in a girly voice. Gabriella shrieked as he lifted her and threw her into the water. Their frolicking was interrupted by Taylor yelling at them.

"Hey guys, c'mon. We're getting ready to leave! It's almost dinner!"

The couple entered their room, and Gabriella let Troy use the washroom first. While Troy was in the washroom, Gabriella realized she left her curling iron in the bathroom. She knocked on the door.

"Troy I left my curling iron in there. Can you give it to me?"

"Hold on Brie, I'm changing. I'll be out in a sec." Gabriella grinned, she thought of a wonderful idea. It's payback time. Gabriella turned the doorknob, to make sure he hadn't locked it – which he hadn't. Then, she quickly pushed to door open, revealing a very startled Troy Bolton in the process of pulling up his plaid shorts past his red boxers. She smirked in satisfaction, as he also was not wearing a shirt.

"Gabriella! What the hell?"

"Sorry, Troy. But, obviously the bathroom is not a very private place between you and me anymore. Especially after this morning. Now we're even." She said with a sly smile. She walked by him calmly and grabbed her curling iron from the counter. Before leaving the room, she turned to look back to him. "Thanks, baby." She said, leaving Troy speechless.

When Troy and Gabriella met up with Taylor and Chad, they decided to get Mexican for dinner before heading back home. They all had fajitas, and made fun of Chad, who scoffed down his food faster than all his friends combined. 

"Well, boys, thanks for bringing us here, it was a nice surprise." Taylor said, happily reminiscing on their weekend.

"Yeah, thanks guys." Gabriella agreed. "I can't believe we're back at school tomorrow. The only bright side is being able to see all my friends again." Then Gabriella remembered that Sharpay was going to be there, and groaned.

"Woah. What's wrong with her all of a sudden?" Chad looked at Gabriella like she was nuts. 

"I'm guessing it has something to do with a cute blonde that will be attending our school this year." Troy said. Gabriella gave him a slap, "She is NOT cute. She's sickening."

"Right. Sorry." They laughed, and decided it was getting late, considering the two-somewhat-hour drive. 

Troy climbed into the driver's seat after putting the two surf boards in the trunk of his pickup. He looked over at Gabriella and smiled, putting the car into Drive, and they head to the highway, leaving Tijuana behind. Gabriella slipped off her shoes and brought her feet up to the dashboard, slouching in her seat.

"Oh, hey, feel free to get comfortable, don't be shy." Troy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks, bubby."

"Bubby!" Troy said, laughing. "Don't call me that. You sound like a mother of a toddler." Gabriella giggled at the comparison. 

Gabriella turned up the volume at the song on the radio. Troy started singing the first part of the lyrics. "You know I never, I never seen you look so good. You never act the way you should. But I like it. And I know you like it too. The way that I want you. I gotta have you. Oh yes, I do." He started bobbing his head, and Gabriella laughed. She started singing the lyrics too. 

"You know I never, I never ever stay out late. You know that I can hardly wait. Just to see you. And I know you cannot wait. Wait to see me too. I gotta touch you." She started imitating Troy's dancing, and they both broke out to sing the chorus. 

"Cause baby we'll be at the drive-in, in the old mans ford, behind the bushes, 'till I'm screamin' for more. Down the basement, lock the cellar door. And baby… talk dirty to me!"

They both broke out in hysterical laughter, Gabriella throwing her head back. 

Once the song was over, they both sat and talked quietly for a bit, about anything and everything. Gabriella soon started recognizing her surroundings, disappointed that her mini-vacation was coming to an end. She took Troy's hand, and embraced the moment before she would have to let it go. She thought again about what Taylor said. Did she love Troy? They had only known each other two months. She pushed the thought from her mind, but that only welcomed more unpleasant thoughts. She was not looking forward to school tomorrow. She just wished that she could stay in this moment forever, where there was no school, no Sharpay, no stress, just them. 

**A/N: **Hey again! So, I know there's not much really going on in this story, and I know that they're in like Tijuana but I didn't really feel they needed to go out and get drunk or whatever :p. Do you guys mind if I make a few sexual references? And if they do end up having sex (maybe, maybe not) there will not be many details, if any. Let me know if this is too much for you guys. But I promise, few details, IF ANY! I just see it as a possibility in the future, that's all. I still wanna keep it rated 'T'. Thanks and REVIEW! Xox

CATSMANEKloveshsm


	11. The Last 'First Day'

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So thanks for the reviews, but I still need as much input from my regular readers as possible – I know I can't please everyone, but if I don't even have enough for a majority, then it doesn't give me much to work with. By the way, Gabriella and Troy were singing 'Talk Dirty To Me', by Poison. I just got Guitar Hero III, and have been addicted to it ever since :p. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and, um, REVIEW! 

Chaper 11: Their Last First Day

Gabriella woke up the next morning, groaning. She did NOT want to go to school today. The trepidation of being in the same building as Sharpay was unbearable. However, on the bright side, she was with Troy, and she'd also be with Taylor and Chad. This was the only thing that gave her the spirit to get out of bed and get ready. She wore a white A-line sundress with a few black stripes and sequins on it. The spaghetti straps and empire waistline showed off her body, but still left enough to the imagination. She topped off the outfit with a plain pair of flats. Just as she was finished eating, she heard a car pull into her driveway. _That's strange_, she thought, _I'm not expecting anyone_. As she made her way to the window to see who it was, she heard a heavenly voice boom through the house.

"Can I drive a pretty girl to school on this fine Monday morning?" Gabriella pretty much ran to her front door, where she hurriedly greeted Troy with a sweet kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, smiling.

"Just let me grab my bag!" Gabriella grabbed her oversized purse, which held a few blank notebooks and her pencil case. 

The two drove to school, without much excitement. Gabriella took a deep breath as she prepared to exit the car.

"Gaby, calm down. It won't be that bad." He said, climbing out of the car. He took her hand, and they both walked into school. Lots of people greeted them, and Gabriella got a variety of looks from everyone in school. She was wondering how long it would take to adapt to Troy's popular lifestyle. She wasn't a loser, or a loner. She had great friends, like Taylor. She was more of a floater. No one hated her, but at the same time not everyone even knew who she was, and if they did it was because she was a surf champ. Now she felt like the majority of the girls at her school hated her, and she hadn't even spoken to them. Troy squeezed her hand in silent reassurance, as if reading her mind. They walked up to a group of very tall people, whom Gabriella guessed was the basketball team.

"Hey guys!" Troy greeted all his friends with their guy handshake.

"Hey Troy! Gabsters!" Chad said happily. All the guys were introduced to Gabriella, and Gabriella giggled as they all nodded in approval. Gabriella walked to the wall with Troy, where the homeroom lists were posted. She grimaced at first when she found out she was in Darbus' homeroom, but her frown was turned upside down and she squealed when her eyes saw the name 'Troy Bolton' a few names above her own.

"Troy! We're in the same homeroom!"

"Well, would you look at that!" Troy said with a smile. He leaned in and kissed his girlfriend, who quickly kissed back before they separated to stock their lockers for the rest of the year. Chad ran up to Troy as he was finishing organizing his books.

"So dude, all the guys are totally into Gabriella. Especially since she's a kick-ass surfer! That's hot."

"Cool."

"You love her." Troy shot Chad a glare.

"What? No." Troy avoided making eye contact with his best friend. Was it a lie to say that he didn't lover her?

"OK, whatever you say dude. I'm gonna go find Tay. See ya."

"Later."

Troy was about to go find Gabriella, but he was blinded by a hand covering his eyes. They were alien to him – definitely not Gabriella's.

"Guess whooooo?" A sickeningly sweet voice cooed into his ear.

"Um, Ms. Darbus?" Troy said flatly.

" Oh Troy! You are so funny!" Troy's eyes were released from their dark imprisonment and found themselves staring into the eyes of a particularly familiar blonde. "So, guess what? We are in the same homeroom class this year!" Troy found himself getting annoyed by this girl's over-cheerfulness.

"Look, um. First of all I don't even know your name and –"

"Sharpay. Sharpay Evans." She said with a huge, toothy smile.

"OK, Sharpay," Troy tried to hide a smile at her name, "secondly, us being in the same homeroom really doesn't mean that much. We only have two classes where we're with our homeroom. Also, we've only met you once. Actually, it was more like you met me. So, if you'll excuse me…"

"All more the reason why we should get to know each other! Say, you and me, Friday night, a movie? I hear there's a great romantic comedy coming out."

"No thanks. I have plans Friday night." Sharpay scoffed. 

"Plans? Who could you have plans with that's more important than _moi_?"

"My girlfriend." Troy was becoming increasingly annoyed with Sharpay with each word that shot out of her glossy lips. Sharpay snorted.

"Oh, that Gabriella person? Really, she is nothing compared to this." She said, bringing her arm up and down her body, displaying it.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, but if you'll excuse me, I have to go." He said, and pushed past her into homeroom. He didn't enjoy being rude, but if that's what it took to have Sharpay back off, then so be it. He took his usual spot at the front of the class, but groaned when Sharpay sat two desks to his left. At least he had Martha right next to him as a distraction – and wall. He turned around to talk to Chad, who sat behind him, and quickly made eye contact with Gabriella, giving her a quick wink. However, she snapped forward at the dramatic and very annoying sing-song of Ms. Darbus.

"Ah, the first day of school…" The class groaned as Ms. Darbus began another one of her infamous rants. "And don't forget to join the drama club! You may sign up today; the posters are outside the auditorium!" The bell rang, and the whole class sighed in relief, except Sharpay, of course. Not only was she a surf junkie, but she also starred in all of her old school's drama productions – and she starred as the lead each time.

Gabriella groaned as she glanced at her next class – gym. She didn't really like gym. It's not that she wasn't capable of doing the activities and sports – she was usually more than capable – it's just that she hated having to get all sweaty for a bunch of sports she didn't really like. Surfing, swimming and running were pretty much the only physical activities she enjoyed doing. She hurried off to class to change into an outfit better suited for sweating. 

Gabriella walked into class in a pair of red short shorts and a white T-shirt. Her eyes lit up as she heard the voice of her friends near by. She had completely forgotten that gym was one of the few homeroom classes. Gym suddenly became a lot easier. Standing in a circle together was Taylor, Chad and Troy, who were standing with a few other people. Kelsi, one of Gabriella's friends and the composer of most of the school's plays, Martha, another one of Gabriella's friends and the sickest hip-hop dancer you've ever seen. Also in the social circle was a few of Troy's friends: Zeke, who could make a sweet slam dunk and a sweet crème brulee and Jason, who could dribble at an impressive speed, but was a little slow, both of whom Gabriella had already met earlier that morning. Gabriella entered the circle with a smile, and graciously accepted the numerous greetings. 

As the conversation continued throughout the gymnasium, it all came to a halt as a certain blonde entered the room. She was definitely the type of person who knew how to make an entrance. She strutted into the room, followed by her brother, Ryan. She assessed each student around her in search of people worthy of her company. She walked up to a group of girls who were known to be the snobs of the school, and immediately announced herself as the leader of their group.

"God, can you believe what she's wearing? I mean, I knew she liked pink, but that is just ridiculous." Gabriella said, rolling her eyes. It didn't take a brain surgeon to know that Sharpay liked pink, as every bathing suit and surfboard Gabriella ever saw her use had plenty of pink in it. But Sharpay was wearing light pink shorts and a hot pink tank top bedazzled in pink rhinestones. She also wore white tube socks with pink striped on them and a pear of white Puma's with highlighter pink laces. 

"Damn, she's hot!" exclaimed Zeke, rubbing his hands together. Troy and Gabriella exchanged glances, rolling their eyes. 

"OK class," said Coach Bolton, the gym teacher, "since it's only the first day of school and I still have some paper work to finish up, so I'm going to split the class into two teams and you're going to play dodgeball." The class cheered, and Coach Bolton separated the class into two teams. Taylor, Troy, Zeke, Kelsi and Ryan were on the same team, while Gabriella, Chad, Sharpay, Jason and Martha were on a team together. 

"You're goin' down, Bolton!" Gabriella said with a playful glare.

"Bring it, Montez!" Troy said, matching her expression. Just as Troy passed Gabriella, he caught Sharpay giving him a dainty wave, but he pretended not to see her. However, he _did_ make sure to aim right for her when he grabbed the first rubber ball. She squealed when it hit her, square in the legs. Troy and his friends laughed, and she huffed off to the side, where she chose to remain 'out' for the rest of the class. Meanwhile, Troy and Gabriella were both flirting with each other, throwing balls back and forth the whole time. 

By the end of the day, Gabriella decided that school wasn't going to be so bad, as long as Sharpay kept herself occupied with the snobs and kept the flirting to a minimum. On the way home, Troy imitated Sharpay's perky attempt to ask Troy out, and both laughed at her expense, of course. As they approached Gabriella's house, Gabriella sighed and thanked Troy. He had made their first day back a lot easier than Gabriella had anticipated, which she, in the end, was grateful for since this was technically the last 'first day' of high school that she would ever have. He smiled and gave her a quick peck before seeing her off. Maybe he did love her. She was all he though about, and she was the only girl that made him nervous, but excited at the same time. She brought out the best in him, and he loved that about her. The hardest part was going to be telling her. Even Troy never told any of his past hook-ups that he loved them. He didn't even say it to get girls to do stuff, which was a common tactic amongst some of the other 'hotshots' in the school. His biggest fear would be scaring her off, which was the last thing he intended to do when saying those words. He slowly pulled out of her driveway, figuring that instead of worrying about the future, he would take their relationship one day at a time, and just hope that when he did finally tell Gabriella those words, that she felt the same way.


	12. Contest

**A/N: **Hello loves, thank you all for the reviews you are sending. So, according to the few reviews I got regarding the topic, it looks like sometime in the story Troy and Gabriella shall have sex! I will, though, keep it T-rated sex, if that makes sense. But I still need more reviews! More, more, more! I'm review ravenous!

Chapter 12: Contest

Gabriella was almost through her first week at school. It was the first Friday of September, and so far Sharpay hadn't made a disaster of anything quite yet. However, in the short period of five days, she had already been named Queen Bee of the school. Everyone feared her, and everyone wanted to be her friend. Well, everyone except Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad and their friends, with the exception of Zeke, who was crushing on her. 

Troy drove Gabriella to school again that morning, and they chatted about the usual stuff. Their first class was homeroom, as usual, where Ms. Darbus announced something that made the whole class groan.

"Class, I am proud to announce that our senior class has been chosen to participate in the USA Adolescent Drama Contest." 

"Aw, Ms. Darbus, do we have to?" said a voice from the back of the classroom.

"Yes!" Ms. Darbus barked, "It is a mandatory part of your curriculum and shall be worth 50 percent of your year's overall mark. You and a partner will have to perform a piece from your favorite play or musical." The class groaned again at the mention of having to do the work with a partner, but Ms. Darbus didn't seem to notice, as she seemed a little spaced out, a dreamy look on her face. She snapped out of it, and continued to explain. "Now this is a contest hosted by a dramatic organization, therefore there is a prize to be given to the couple with the best performance." The class shot up in excitement. What could the prize be? Whispers buzzed among friends as they fantasized about fame and fortune. Ms. Darbus clapped her hands and cleared her throat loudly to regain the attention of her class. "There will be judges from the organization who will come here to evaluate you and pick the winning couple. The winners of the contest will be given an all expense-paid weekend in New York City…" The students all gasped in delight, "…with myself and another chaperone…" the excitement died. "…and you will be fortunate enough to witness the theatrical talents of Broadway!" Some students seemed happy at the news; others thought it was just as bad as having to be there with Ms. Darbus. "Now, now, there will, dare I say, be some shopping permitted and we will be staying at the Sheraton New York Hotel. More information will be given to those who actually need it – those who win the contest. Now I will give you ten minutes to choose a partner. I'd prefer that couples be boy-girl, but I know the ratio is not perfect, but try your best." She said, rolling her eyes, not expecting the class to make the effort. Gabriella stood and headed for Troy's desk, but her view from him was blocked by blonde and shimmering pink. 

"Troooy, please be my partner? I have no one else to be with!" Sharpay whined, ignoring Ryan clearing his throat behind her.

"Sharpay, what about…"

"Shush, Ryan! I'm trying to talk." She turned back around and smiled at Troy. "So rude." She said, simply.

"Yeah, OK, well I actually had someone else in mind to be my partner." Troy said, his eyes searching the room for Gabriella's, not having to go too far, considering she was standing right behind Sharpay.

"Yeah. Sorry, Sharpay, but Troy and I are partners." Gabriella said, walking around to sit on Troy's lap. Troy weaved his arms around her waist and smiled at Sharpay. She huffed and turned around and grabbed Ryan by the collar of his white tennis shirt. 

"Ryan, you're my partner." She pulled him just inches from her face and Troy and Gabriella could hear her hiss to him. "And we'd better win this freakin' contest." Troy exchanged glances with Gabriella, who shrugged. She turned sideways on his lap so she could see him better.

"So, wanna come over to my house today after school so we can research some romantic plays?" Gabriella said, her eyes playing with his.

"Plays? Plays are so boring. Let's do a musical. That way I can show off my awesome singing," he said, his lips slowly approaching her ear. She shivered as his hot breath stroked her earlobe, "and you can show off your hot dancing." She twisted in his lap and pushed a kiss into his lips. He deepened it, but they were quickly interrupted by Ms. Darbus' yelling.

"Alright, alright. That's more than enough time. Does everyone have a partner?" She scanned the room, but everyone seemed to have organized themselves, to Ms. Darbus' great surprise. "Well. Excellent." The homeroom bell rang and everyone eagerly filed out of the classroom to attend their next class.

The rest of the day moved slowly, for both Troy and Gabriella. The two hadn't actually spent any real time together since school had started, and even though it had only been a few days, it felt like an eternity to them, and MSN and the phone just didn't cut it. His electric blues constantly met with her deep browns, both anticipating their alone time desperately.

When the final bell of the day rang, both Troy and Gabriella shot up in excitement and practically sprinted to their lockers. Gabriella grabbed the few books she needed, relieved that she only had a sheet of math for homework, besides their research. She beat Troy to his locker, and they both head out to Troy's car. He called his house, saying that he wouldn't be coming home until later. They both hopped into Troy's car and chatted excitedly about the few musicals that they knew of.

"How about Grease?" Gabriella squealed excitedly.

"As long as I get to be Danny Zucko!" Troy replied, with a heavy fake Italian accent. Gabriella laughed, and they both hopped out of the car and raced to Gabriella's room, where they turned on her laptop. Troy shoved Gabriella off her chair, and she hit the floor hard.

"OW! Troy!" Gabriella said, surprised at how rude her boyfriend had just been.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Troy cooed. He pulled Gabriella up from the floor and pulled her to him by her waist. "Here, let me make it better." He said. He began messaging her butt, and she jumped in shock.

"Troy!" She slapped him on the arm, wiping his hands from her behind. He smirked at her, and pulled her onto his lap. "There. That is much better." Gabriella said, he could feel his breath against the nape of her neck as he laughed, and she shuddered a bit against his warmth. Her hands found the keyboard, and they began looking into different musicals.

An hour later, they had narrowed their choice down to Hairspray, RENT or Grease. All these musicals had romantic scenes they could perform, and they were definitely going to perform a romantic scene. While deliberating on which would be the best one for the both of them, Gabriella suddenly went silent and sighed.

"Gaby? Baby, what's wrong?"

"Troy…I just realized that you can dance and sing. I have never done any professional singing in my life; I'm not even really that good. And my dancing experience has so far been limited to clubs and parties. That's it. I'm going to make a total fool of myself." Troy stared at Gabriella in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? You have got more rhythm than half the girls in this school. And I'm sure you sing just fine, no one expects you to be a pro singer Gaby, it's just a school project." Gabriella shrugged, and stared into Troy's eyes helplessly. "Sing." He said.

"What?" Gabriella brought her head back a bit so she could get a full view of Troy's expression, to see if he was joking. But he wasn't. "Sing." He said again. "C'mon. You have got to be better than some people I've heard. I mean, I've heard some of the guys sing in the locker room after they've been panting and screaming for hours. It won't be that bad, I promise." He reassured her, with both his words and his eyes. Gabriella sighed, "You make me so nervous!" She admitted, but stood up anyways. She racked her brain and thought of a song to sing. "Okay, but no laughing. And you have to give me a completely honest review." Troy nodded, and waited silently for her to start. Gabriella shuffled a bit, cleared her throat, and then began to sing the lyrics from Snoop Dog's song, Sensual Seduction. Troy laughed at her song selection, but stopped and listened to her voice. It was light, and smooth and absolutely beautiful.

"Gaby…" Troy said, staring intently into her eyes. She stopped singing and looked nervously at him, searching.

"What? Was it that bad?"

"No, Gaby, it was amazing? Why the hell didn't you tell me you could sing like that?!" Troy exclaimed, surprising Troy a bit.

"Um, because I can't. You're just saying that to be nice."

"Gaby, I'm serious. I totally would have told you if you sucked. But you don't. You're voice is like…woah." He looked at her, and all she could see was complete sincerity. She smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"Good to know that you'd still love me if I couldn't sing." Gabriella said, and she whipped her eyes to his realizing what she had said. Troy looked just as shocked as she did. "I mean, you know, figuratively speaking. Not that, I mean…" Gabriella gasped suddenly for words, but Troy just kissed her. Her heart was racing. Had she really just said that out loud? She didn't want to scare him from her. She needed him. They both avoided making eye contact, and she resorted to looking at the computer screen.

"Um, well I think we did enough research for today. You should go, it's almost dinner time." She said, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, um. See you later, Gaby." He said, and gave her a quick peck before leaving her house. Had she really said that? Maybe she did only mean it figuratively, like the way friends love each other. But he hoped not. He hoped she meant it. Because he did love her, no matter how she sung or how she danced. He knew he was falling for her but that's kind of what scared him. He had always just felt the physical attraction to girls, not really anything else. He felt a bit of comfort in knowing that she felt somewhat the same as he did, and decided that when the right moment came along, he would tell her.


	13. Alone Time

**A/N: **Hey there! Now I know that with the contest thing you guys may already be predicting who will win (…) but let's just say that it's not what you might be thinking. I have a plan… By the way, I chose Grease for their presentation thing, because I love it. Sorry about the uncreative chapter name. Anyways, review review review!

Chapter 13: Alone Time

Troy groaned when he heard his mom yelling at him from the other side of his closed door. He turned over to look at the time. _7:41_! Troy practically fell out of his bed in panic. He had to pick up Gabriella in four minutes! He desperately pulled on a pair of jeans, running out of the house with his shirt half on, half off his body. He sped to Gabriella's house, thanking the Lord that her house wasn't to far from his house. He swiftly pulled up to the familiar residence, barely leaving space between his truck and Gabriella's father's car sitting ahead of him. He smiled as he saw Gabriella sitting on her front doorstep, and she snapped to her feet when he arrived.

"Late much?" Gabriella said, hoisting herself into Troy's car.

"Eager much?" Troy retorted, with a half smile. Gabriella gave him a dazzling smile, and Troy felt like his stomach melted right there. He snapped out of it, realizing that they were already a couple of minutes behind schedule as it was.

They pulled into the school parking lot and both exited the truck. Their hands met and they walked towards the school.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Chad said, throwing his arm around Gabriella's shoulders. She giggled and said with a fake attitude, "Bolton here was running a bit late this morning." They all looked at Troy with amusement, and just as he was about to answer, his stomach did it for him, letting out a large growl. He chuckled in embarrassment, but the group laughed at Troy's talking stomach.

"Troy, were you so rushed that you didn't eat?" Gabriella said, patting his abs gently.

"Yeah, I guess so." Troy said, and Zeke pulled out a bag of cookies.

"Here man, baked them last night." Troy laughed, but went completely silent as he inhaled the sweet treats. He decided he didn't mind having a baker as a buddy.

The first half of the day flew by, having classes like gym and drama, which generally went by pretty quickly. At lunch, Troy decided to shoot some hoops. Basketball season started up in the winter, and that was in three months. Even though that was a long time, Troy hardly played basketball at all that summer. He spent most of the first half of the summer with Chad at the beach, and the second half he spent with his favorite girl in East High. He planted his feet and shot from the foul line, sinking the ball in the hoop with nothing but net.

"Nice shot, Troy." Troy spun around and came face to face with a sparkling pair of brown eyes. He beamed at her and walked towards her to meet her at half court. He kissed her, but she broke the kiss and grabbed the basketball from his hands. She ran up the court, dribbling the ball the whole way. She ran at an angle towards the net and did a nice-looking lay-up.

"Hey, I didn't know you played basketball."

"I don't. I did, back in like, grade three." They smiled, and Troy took the ball and started shooting again. Gabriella watched from the sidelines, literally, but only for a couple of seconds. She slowly made her way to the net, waiting for the ball to fall right through. It did, more than once, but this time she grabbed the ball and started shooting herself.

"Try a three-pointer." Troy said, smiling. Gabriella looked at him, confused.

"There are different types of 'pointers'?" Gabriella asked. Troy laughed a deep laugh, and explained. "Regular baskets are two points. Unless you shoot from behind this line," Troy said, point to a line that Gabriella noticed was very far away from the net, "then you get three points. Here, try." Troy said. Gabriella looked amused at the idea of her getting in that type of shot, but she took the ball from him. She stood right behind the line, lining herself up, but suddenly changed her mind. Instead, she took numerous steps back, then ran, and chucked the ball in the somewhat area of the net. It missed completely.

"What in the world was that?!" Troy asked, holding his sides in laughter.

"Don't laugh at me! I needed the momentum." She defended. "And now, I'm going to get the ball with running momentum."

"Not before I do." Troy said, darting towards the wooden bleacher where the ball had buried itself. Troy and Gabriella were both in excellent physical shape, and either of them could have made it there first, but Troy purposely slowed down a bit, the sped up directly behind Gabriella and grabbed her waist. She squealed in surprise, and Troy put her down so she was lying on the bench. He climbed on top of her, supporting himself with his arms. He brought himself down, Gabriella rising a bit to meet him halfway. Their lips met in a kiss, and sparks flew. Gabriella weaved her arms around Troy's neck and Troy deepened the kiss, the force making Gabriella's head go back down to the bench. They separated for air, and he looked longingly into her eyes. He searched, hoping to find the emotions that he was feeling right now. She gave him a small smile.

"What?" She spoke so softly, almost whispering. He brushed a stray hair away from her face, now having full view of her perfection.

"Gaby, I think I'm –"

"TROY! Troooyyy!? Oh there you are!" Her voice echoed unpleasantly throughout the large room. She stopped at the sight before her, but then kept walking slowly towards the couple. "Oh. Heh, woops. Was I interrupting something?" Sharpay took long strides across the gym, a smirk resting upon her face.

"Um, yeah, a little bit." Troy said, standing upright now. Gabriella also sat up straight.

"Good. I thought you'd be in…here." She said, looking around in disgust.

"Well, I am. What do you want, Sharpay?" Troy said, almost yelling. He was so close. So close to telling Gabriella how he felt about her. He had even, kind of rehearsed what he was going to say. _You're all I think about, you're all I dream about, I need you, you're my everything…_

"Well," Once again, the artificially sweet voice interrupted his moment. "I just wanted to talk. But I can see that you were using your tongue for something much more…different." She said, giving a look to Gabriella. She raised her eyebrows at her, and then quietly scoffed. "Well, I'll let you two finish up whatever it was you were doing. Although, the bell does ring in about two minutes, so you better make it quick." She cooed. "Bye Troy." Sharpay tried on a seductive smile and flipped her hair over her royal blue shoulder to stomp loudly out of the gymnasium.

"Well, that was…interesting. Why would she want to just talk? Flirt, I'd understand. She tries way too hard to impress you." Gabriella looked at Troy. Troy shrugged. "So what was it you were telling me before when you were, um, huddling over me?" Gabriella said, slowly closing the empty gap between their two bodies.

"Um. I think that I'm going to head to class early, because Mr. Martin has been on my case lately." Troy said, taking Gabriella's hand and leading them both out of the gymnasium.

"That. That is what you wanted to tell me?!"

"No, but I'll tell you later, OK? C'mon, let's go." Troy said just as the bell rang.

After school, Troy and Gabriella got together at Troy's house to work on their presentation for the contest. Troy was surprised to find his mom home. Troy silently cursed as Troy's mom was always all over Troy whenever he had girls over. He knew she meant well, but this meant no 'alone', a.k.a make-out time, with Gabriella.

"Hi, Mrs. Bolton!"

"Gabriella! How nice to see you. Are you and Troy working on a project?"

"Yes actually. There's this contest going on at school where we have to perform a scene from our favorite musical. We're going to be judged by professionals, and the couple with the best performance wins a trip to New York!"

"Well, isn't that exciting? Troy's never been to New York City."

"I went once, but only for a few hours, and I was only about ten years old."

"Then that would be just a perfect trip then." She smiled at both teens and then grabbed a pile of clothes. "Well, I'm going to be around the house doing laundry and other 'mom' stuff, so don't let me get in the way. Troy, you can use the basement to practice. Have fun you two!" She walked off down the hallway.

"Oh my gosh Troy, you're mom is the nicest person I have ever met!" Troy rolled his eyes.

"She's obviously in a good mood. Let's go downstairs." He led her to their basement. It had hardwood floors, two brown leather couches, a black leather Lazy Boy chair, a big screen TV in the corner and a pool table in the back of the room.

"Wow Troy, you're basement is so cool. This must be a great place to host parties."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Troy said. He walked over to the couches and pushed them against the walls. He also moved the chair to the corner, making for a perfect stage. Troy placed his Grease CD into his DVD player, and their song started playing. They began working on their dance moves. Troy started on one side of the basement, Gabriella on the other. Gabriella started bobbing her hips to the beat and Troy began singing over the music. He walked, spun and slid perfectly to Gabriella. She began singing, and walked around him, then leaned down to him, where he surprised her with a kiss.

"Troy! That is not part of the routine!" She tried to be serious, but couldn't help but giggle at his puppy-dog eyes.

"Sorry Brie, but you are just too sexy not to kiss." Gabriella shot him a fake laugh and then went to restart the song. She bent down to push the button on his DVD player but felt a slap against her rear. Her eyes narrowed and she slowly rose, then turned at the same slow pace. She walked towards Troy, who was smirking at her, and she made her he looked at her hips, which she swayed back and forth dramatically. She stood right in front of him, brushed her lips ever so lightly against the soft skin of his lips. She moved slightly over, pressing light open mouth kisses on his distinct jaw line.

"Don't push it, wildcat." She whispered into his ear. She lightly nipped his earlobe before walking back over to the DVD player.

Gabriella and Troy emerged from Troy's basement about two hours later, sweaty and giddy.

"Well, Danny, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Gabriella said, bouncing to the front door. Her dad was on his way back from work and offered to pick her up.

"Lookin' forward to it, Sandy." Troy bowed as he held the door open for her. She curtsied, and then skipped off to her dad's car. Gabriella waved to Troy as they backed out of Troy's driveway. She sighed, and her dad interrupted the thoughts racing through her head.

"You really like that boy, huh?" He said, searching his daughters face.

"Yeah. He's really sweet daddy." Gabriella turned her attention to the houses flying past her, as her mind dove deep into thought, the first thing coming to mind being electric blue color of his eyes, then the dark brown color of his hair, then the tan color of his skin, then his abs, which she had only seen a few times, mostly during the summer, when they spent their time swimming. She thought the way he smiled in this goofy way whenever she did something stupid, and the way his arms wrapped around her and hugged her protectively. She sighed, a little too loudly. She heard her father laugh lightly, but he kept his eyes on the road.

Gabriella couldn't sleep that night. She sighed as she looked at the clock. _12:29am_. She would only be getting about 6 hours of sleep that night, if any. Suddenly, her phone started buzzing. She always put it on vibrate at night, so she wouldn't wake anyone up, herself included. Considering she was already awake, she reached onto her night table and flipped open her cell. The screen read '_1 new text message: Troy'_. She beamed as she opened the message. _I can't sleep. You won't let me._ She smiled. She began typing. _Neither will you. I lo_ but she began erasing. _Neither will you._ She sent it. If she ever got the guts to tell him she loved him it would be face to face, not by text message. She smiled and slowly felt her eyes get heavy, as she soon drifted into a blanket of sleep.


	14. You're The One That I Want

**A/N:** Hey guys! So this morning I woke up and checked my e-mails, disappointed that I didn't have any emails in my box! That meant no updates to my favorite stories, no additions to Fave Story, or Story Alert, and worst of all…NO REVIEWS! So then I check this story while writing a chapter to refer back to something and I see that I have a bunch of new reviews! Have you guys been experiencing the same thing? Anyway, I am in such a good mood now that I know that I'm actually getting reviews! You guys have no idea how much they mean to me, they keep me going! So, keep it up! THANKS!

Chapter 14: You're the One That I Want

Gabriella felt the pressure of Troy's squeeze as he clutched her hand. They were sitting side by side in the auditorium, and were the last couple to showcase their presentation to their homeroom class. It was the second week of October, and East High's usual school activities were in full swing, including the Drama Contest. The upcoming weekend was the one to be spent by two hard-working students in New York City.

Troy's stomach flipped nervously. Not in the good way, like the way he felt around Gabriella, but in a terrible, queasy way, like he was about to throw up. He looked over to Gabriella, who was shaking her leg. He unwrapped his hand from hers and placed it on her vibrating thigh, shooting sparks through her body, catching her attention. She looked to him with a half smile, the whispered, "They're doing really well. Who knew Sharpay and Ryan could both sing and dance?" Troy shrugged and turned his head back towards the stage, where Sharpay and Ryan were finishing up their performance of some musical they had never heard of. Sharpay wore a completely bedazzled bright blue dress that swayed exaggeratingly whenever she moved. Ryan was decked out in a blue shirt and sparkly blue tie to match the material of Sharpay's dress. Sharpay did one final twirl into Ryan's arm while perfectly singing the last note of the song. She threw her hands up in the air, obviously expecting applause. She was not disappointed as the majority of the class clapped wildly, including Ms. Darbus, who had grown to love Sharpay because of her immaculate participation and enthusiasm for the arts.

"Very well done, Sharpay, Ryan!" The twins bowed gracefully to their audience, then made their way to their seats. "Alright, the final group is Troy and Gabriella. What piece will you two be doing?" Ms. Darbus asked, eyebrows raised.

"You're the One That I Want, from the musical Grease." Troy stated, giving the CD to Kelsi. He had gotten a copy made that only had the music, so that they wouldn't have to sing over the voices of the original singers. Gabriella's costume consisted of black spandex leggings, a black off-the-shoulders top and black heels. She looked pretty damn sexy, considering that the only clothes Gabriella wore always left just enough to the imagination, and always complimented her body and didn't flaunt it. Troy was dressed as the bad boy, in black jeans and a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket and sunglasses, his hair greased back. The music started up, and Troy started bobbing his hips. Gabriella walked into full view and blushed a little as she received a few whistles and hoots from the crowd as she began bobbing on her hip with the beat. She cooed, "Tell me about it, stud." Troy turned, and began to sing, approaching Gabriella, or Sandy.

"I've got chiiiiills, they're multiplyin'. And I'm loooosin' control." He started making curving motions with his hands. " 'Cause the power you're supplying," he slid to his knees in front of Gabriella, "THEY'RE ELECTRIFYIN'!" Gabriella pulled Troy up to his feet and then began strutting to the other side of the stage, Troy following her. "You'd better shape up. 'Cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you." They started doing cha-cha like motions in unison, facing each other. "You'd better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true!" Troy took Gabriella's hand and twirled her into his arms. He sang to her "Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do." They both sprang into an elaborate dance number, kicking, waving their arms, Gabriella running and Troy catching her, spinning her around. Troy dropped to his knees and Gabriella shimmied over him, the whole time they both were singing, "You're the one that I want, you are the one I want. Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey. The one that I want," The class actually began singing the back up 'you are the one I want' as the two continued to dance to the happy, upbeat song. They entered the second section of the song with smiles on their face, everything was going perfectly. Gabriella was especially thankful that her voice was cooperating, hitting every note perfectly. The class applauded as they entered the second chorus with the most energy and charisma they could gather, and finished the routine with Troy spinning Gabriella, then dipping her, them both exclaiming in song, "You're the one that I want!"

The whole auditorium erupted in loud applause, Taylor stood, and Chad whistled. Their presentation had been extremely well done, if not better than Sharpay and Ryan's! Even Ms. Drabus looked surprised at the dramatic talent of these two most unsuspecting students. Who would've thought that the Hottie and the Surfer would be shaking and shimmering to a classic musical number? Ms. Darbus stood, and calmed the students around her until it was quiet enough to speak.

"Well, that was very well done. Congratulations to all the students, I certainly did not expect to see such effort and care put into your presentations." She made sure to look at Troy and Gabriella while saying this. "Now, the three judges and I will deliberate and review our score sheets. We will return in a few minutes with the results. In the meantime, please change from your costumes into your casual dress. Ta-ta!" She waved dramatically as her and two men and another woman followed her out into a dressing room to discuss the winner. Everyone was sure it was going to be Sharpay and Ryan, even though Troy and Gabriella did put on a great show. The whole auditorium was buzzing, all excited who would win the highly anticipated trip with their partner, who, in most cases, was a boyfriend, girlfriend, friend or someone they knew so it would be a definite fun-filled weekend, even if Darbus did chaperone. Everyone went completely silent as the four judges walked into the room, each with a facial expression that was hard to distinguish as a particular emotion. The first man from the organization stood, and everyone gave him their attention.

"Hello everyone and thank you for the incredible shows. It is clear that you all spent much time preparing for your presentations, and we all had a pleasure witnessing the product of all your hard work!" The man said, sounding a tad rehearsed. "Now we shall reveal the winners of the USA Adolescent Drama Contest for this year." The man sat and the other man stood.

"This year was without a doubt the most difficult year to choose a winner. Everyone did an amazing job, but there were a few truly outstanding performances that rose above all the others. There were tow particular pieces that really blew us away, and we think that both couples are equally deserving of the prize. However, there has to be a winner so, with Ms. Darbus' and the principle's permission, have come up with an agreement that we think is perfectly suited for the situation at hand." The man sat and the woman from the organization stood.

"The winners of the contest this year are Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton." There were gasps, cheers, but the most evident exclamation was that of Sharpay's high-pitched voice. "WHAT?!" The woman glanced at Sharpay before continuing.

"This year, we have selected two winners to take the trip to New York. The arrangements will be made according to our decision and everything will be taken care of, rest assured. Congratulations to the two groups!" She looked at Ms. Darbus with a smile. Gabriella shot up and hugged Troy, who squeazed her just as hard. Then they both looked at Sharpay, who was freaking out with Ryan trying to calm her. Gabriella sighed, "This isn't going to be the best weekend, but at least we get to spend it together."


	15. Flight

**A/N: **Hey guys, so I couldn't help but laugh at myself. I knew that somewhere along the line of writing this story, I'd go wrong somewhere! I'm actually Canadian, so I am doing my best to keep everything as accurate as possible. I apologize for my Tijuana thing not being as accurate as I'd hoped, but hey, this is a fictional story, right :p. So yes, I'm apologizing in advance for any mistakes I may or may not make in the future or any I have made in the past. But, much, much more importantly, I am so, so sorry for not updating very recently. Unfortunately, I am back at school now and it's a crazy school, and already on the first days back I have lots of homework and assignments! I'm just giving you all a heads up that I'll probably not be updating as often as usual, so I am really, really sorry. But please review! Lots! I love them! Review, review, review!

Chapter 15: Flight

Gabriella sighed as she zipped up her second suitcase. She was to meet Ms. Darbus, Sharpay, Ryan and Troy at the airport in an hour. She smiled at the thought of spending the whole weekend with Troy. Her heart fluttered at the thought of sharing a hotel room with him, even though it was no longer new to them. However, she also cringed every time she reminded herself that Sharpay would be there every second with them, and would probably use every one to flirt with her boyfriend. She didn't really know how to feel about the overall trip considering she'd be spending it with her favorite person and her least favorite person.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy stood next to Sharpay in the entrance of the airport, trying to tune out whatever it was Sharpay was rambling about. He gave her the occasional 'uh huh' and 'yeah', to make it appear like he was listening, when really his eyes were glued to the sliding doors, awaiting for a beautiful brunette to end his misery. Actually, this was going to do more than end his misery. This was going to make his weekend. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips as he thought about spending the entire weekend with her, even if Darbus and Sharpay were going to be there. _Speaking of Darbus,_ Troy thought to himself, _how long does it take to get a freakin' coffee in here?_ Ms. Darbus was almost shaking at her caffeine deprivation. Once the three finally convinced her that they'd be fine on their own for a few minutes, she practically flew to the nearest coffee place. He pulled out his cell phone, checking to see if Gabriella had replied to any of his four texts. She hadn't. He sighed, and looked over at Sharpay, who was STILL talking. He looked over to Ryan, who mouthed a 'sorry', and pointed at Sharpay. He chuckled a little, but the breath was grabbed right from his throat when his favorite girl walked into the hotel. She dragged two black suitcases behind her, and carried her large blue leather purse over her shoulder. His heart doubled beats, and he immediately snapped to attention as her large grin brightened his mood completely. She dropped her two suitcases to wrap her arms around his neck and she laughed wildly as he lifted her up and spun her around, her stomach spinning faster than her body in his arms.

"Ugh" Sharpay said loudly. Troy turned so he was facing her; made sure she was looking, and then kissed Gabriella passionately. She tried deepening the kiss when they were interrupted by the shrieks of their homeroom teacher.

"Oh my goodness! It never seizes to amaze me how catastrophic the service is here! Twenty minutes for a coffee! Preposterous!" Gabriella and Troy rolled their eyes at Ms. Darbus, who had one hand waving violently in the air, the other clutching a Styrofoam cup. "Oh. Now that I have my coffee, I'll actually be able to concentrate! Our flight is in two hours. Do you all have your tickets?"

"Yes Ms. Darbus." All four choired at the same time.

"Passports?"

"Yes Ms. Darbus."

"Good. Now let's go through the baggage check and security et cetera, et cetera and then we can finally relax a tad before our flight." Sharpay jumped up quickly and collected her three suitcases, Ryan picking up his one. Sharpay glanced at Ryan's small number of bags, and then left one of hers in front of him.

"You can carry that one for me." She said, then left to follow Ms. Darbus. He sighed, then took it and began to follow Ms. Darbus as well. Troy shrugged and looked back at Gabriella.

"So! You excited?" She glowed as she responded.

"Oh my gosh, yes! I still can't believe this! We're going to New York!" She squealed and Troy laughed and grabbed one of her suitcases.

"We should go." Troy said, and started walking. "We don't wanna get on Darbus' bad side before we even get there." Gabriella nodded and walked side by side.

The five went through the normal process at the airport and then all took a seat outside their terminal. Ryan sat next to Sharpay, Sharpay sat next to Troy, who was sitting next to Gabriella, and all four were sitting across from Ms. Darbus, who was reading a package of papers. The announcer's voice interrupted the reserved conversation the four were having.

"Now boarding, flight 213 to New York City. Now boarding flight 213 flight to New York City."

The five sprang to their feet, excited to finally be leaving. They slowly began filing onto the plane, and took their seats. It was a small plane, and they were in the middle class section. Sharpay groaned, "These seats are so close together." She looked at her ticket, to find Troy sitting in the middle seat in the row of three. "Although that doesn't have to be a bad thing." She said, smirking at Troy. He wrenched on a fake smile, but it turned completely authentic when Gabriella stopped at their row.

"Looks like I'm here!" She said, pushing her way past Sharpay, to the window seat. Sharpay let out a grunt, and sat in the aisle seat. Troy ignored her and looked to Gabriella. She smiled sweetly at him, and he began to lean in to kiss her, but her head snapped to her left. She looked out the window, but suddenly got a strange feeling, like she was being watched. She turned around and her body froze as Troy's lips met hers. She felt a wave of warmth flow through her body and she immediately relaxed before adding her own source of pressure against his. He caressed her bottom lip with his tongue, and just as she parted her lips for him, he turned around exasperated, to respond to the manicured fingers tapping furiously against his broad shoulder. Keeping his hands around Gabriella, he narrowed his eyes and raised his eyebrows, questioning the girl standing before him.

"Sorry to interrupt your, um, 'personal time'," she said mockingly, "but can you help me get my carry-on out of the overhead?" She batted her eyelashes.

"But you just put it away!" Troy rushed, anxious to finish what he started.

"I wanna keep it with me." She stated, almost whining. Troy rolled his eyes and stood, keeping his eyes on Gabriella, whose expression became amused as Sharpay purposely brushed her body against Troy's chest as he reached above their heads. Gabriella couldn't help but snicker a little at Sharpay's pathetic attempt to seduce Troy. However, her expression quickly clouded once she realized that her attempts would definitely become more often and more desperate at the weekend progressed. Troy saw this, and literally dropped Sharpay's oversized pink bag into her lap before going to sit next to his girlfriend. She sighed.

"This is going to be a long weekend." She grunted, and Troy gave her a sympathetic smile while his eyes filled with complete adoration. He kissed her sweetly, and then looked straight into her eyes.

"The more time we have together."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

Gabriella rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she lifted her head slowly off of Troy's shoulder. Even though the flight wasn't terribly long, she still managed to doze off. She untangled herself out of Troy's strong arms to get another glimpse out the window. They were below the clouds, the ground approaching with every second. She smiled excitedly as the pilot's voice echoed from the speakers in the plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is you pilot speaking. We shall begin our descent to New York in a few minutes; the temperature is warm with a light breeze and not a cloud in the sky! We hope you enjoyed you flight, and we hope to see you again soon. Thank you!"

Gabriella fastened her seatbelt and raised her seat into its upright position, following the instructions one of the stewardess' was giving. She looked over to see Troy, who was evidently just coming out of a sleep of his own. He got himself ready to land, and then took Gabriella's hand in his. He smiled at her, and then Gabriella noticed that Ryan was sitting next to Troy, not Sharpay. She looked at him quizzically, then at Troy with the same expression. As if reading her mind, Troy responded, "Sharpay apparently thought that sitting next to Darbus would be more entertaining then watching us sleep."

Ryan poked his head out so he could see Gabriella.

"Didn't bother me either. Darbus talks like she's gonna go mute in the next few seconds." The all chuckled, and then relaxed while they felt the pressure quickly dropping as they landed.

When the plane hit the ground, everyone clapped. Gabriella laughed, and she felt Troy squeeze her hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to New York. We would ask that you remain seated until the stewardesses give you permission to leave your seats. Thank you for flying with us today, we hope you have a splendid weekend." The pilot's voice disappeared, and Gabriella released her hand from Troy's grasp. She dragged her finger across his arms and down his chest, smirking to herself as she saw the goose bumps form against his perfect skin. She slowed down as she lowered, taking in the chiseled features of his abs. She ran past the waist of his jeans, stopping to rest her hand on his thigh. She heard him sigh, and she smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder, as she had for the majority of that flight. Troy rested his head atop hers, sliding his arm around her waist. _This would be the perfect time to tell her_.His heart began beating, his lips opened, but nothing came out. She felt the tension in his body and turned her head to look up at him. He brushed her bangs away from her sparkling eyes, and sighed again. _I love you_, he thought.


	16. Wicked

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for the ideas

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for the ideas! Here's another one, because I just watched HSM2 again, and they're so darn cute! REVIEW!

Chapter 16: Wicked

Gabriella stepped onto cloud nine as she entered the New York Sheraton, located near the main events of the Big Apple. Ms. Darbus was checking everyone in and the four were standing around, taking in their surroundings. Gabriella felt a hand slide around her waist, and she gasped when his hand accidentally lifted her shirt, causing their skin to make direct contact. She blushed, not meaning to have gasped. Troy stared down at her, and his lips curled upwards when he saw the color rush to her cheeks. _She is beautiful_. Gabriella looked up and dug into his blues. He kissed her, and Sharpay couldn't take in anymore.

"God, would you guys get a freaking room!"

"Not until Ms. Darbus comes back with the keys." Troy said, still staring softly at Gabriella. Sharpay rolled her eyes and tried to find something to stare at.

They all turned excitedly when Ms. Darbus came prancing back to them.

"Alright, I had originally booked four rooms, one for Sharpay and Ryan, one for myself, one for Troy and one for Gabriella, however they have mixed up our reservations, and now we only have three. I am not giving up my privacy, so you will have to negotiate who will share rooms with whom."

"Gabriella and I can share a room, Ms. Darbus." Troy suggested. They both looked expectantly at their teacher, who hesitated.

"I don't know if that is the best way to do things. I would much prefer if the girls shared a room and the boys shared a room." Ms. Darbus stated. Gabriella's face dropped, and Sharpay gasped.

"Ms. Darbus! I refuse to spend an entire weekend in the same room with her! With all do respect, ma'am, but we are not exactly friends. You have a better chance of showing up at East High next week with the same number of people you left with if you kept us separated!" Sharpay's voice had eventually grown to a yell, and she turned on her heel, grabbed her suitcases, and made her way to the elevators. Ms. Darbus sighed.

"Montez. Bolton. You're sharing a room." Troy and Gabriella exchanged glances, and Gabriella whispered, "Even if she didn't do it for me, I think that's the nicest thing she's ever done."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGGTGTGTGGTGTGT**

Gabriella fell onto her hotel room bed, letting her body bounce on top of it. She kicked off her gold heels and finally let her body relax. It was almost ten at night, and they had all just returned from a long dinner at a fancy restaurant. Gabriella had been sitting up straight, having pleasant conversation and being civil for two very long hours. Before she could completely relax, she needed to change. Even though she adored the cocktail dress she was wearing, she couldn't help but want to snuggle up under the covers in her favorite T-shirt and sweats. She ran to her suitcase, grabbing her royal blue sweat pants and a plain white T, and walked into the bathroom.

When she re-entered the bedroom of their hotel room, Troy was sprawled out on the king-sized bed, with his tie thrown to the side, shoes off and shirt unbuttoned at the top staring blankly at the television. She grinned at the sight, and decided to take advantage of their alone time. She crawled into him and then sat on his lap. He gladly directed his attention away from the news, and leaned in to kiss his girlfriend. He smiled into the kiss, causing her to giggle a little. She pulled away, questioningly.

"What?" She was glowing, her nose was scrunched and her hair had fallen a little into her face. He grabbed her sides and flipped them over, so he was on top of her.

"You're just so cute." She shrugged happily, and leaned up to kiss him. As their tongues met, they both jumped in a startle at the alarming sound of the phone. Troy reached over to the night stand.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Bolton? This is Ms. Darbus."

"Oh, hello Ms. Darbus."

"I just thought I'd inform you that you'll be receiving a wake up call at 7:00am tomorrow morning. It's already Saturday tomorrow, and our busiest day! We have many events planned, so please be ready and meet me in the lobby tomorrow morning at 8:00am for breakfast, so we can leave the hotel by nine. Also, would you mind running over to Mr. and Ms. Evans' room? I tried calling, but apparently they're having troubles with their phone."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you, Mr. Bolton. Toodle-loo!"

"Yeah, toodle-loo." Troy rolled his eyes and put the phone back onto the receiver.

"So, what up?" Gabriella asked, sitting up to rest her head on the headboard.

"That was Darbus. We wake up at seven tomorrow, eat breakfast at eight and we're gone by nine. Also, the drama queen's phone isn't working, so I have to go deliver the message."

"OK. I'll try to get some of this make-up off." Troy turned around before leaving.

"You're wearing make-up?" Troy said, sarcastic. Gabriella smirked, "Haha. Now go."

Troy walked down the hall a bit and then knocked on the door belonging to the Evans'.

"Hello? Who is it? We didn't order room service." Sharpay was yelling through the door.

"It's Troy." He could hear a sudden bustling about, and then the door quickly flew open, revealing a pink-plaid-pajama-ed Sharpay. She gave him a toothy smile before pulling him into their room, closing the door behind them.

"What do you need?" Sharpay said, her hand motioning for Troy to sit next to her on the bed. He pretended like he didn't see it, remaining standing.

"Um, Ms. Darbus wants you to know that we'll be getting a wake up call at 7am tomorrow and to meet her in the lobby at eight so we can eat then we're leaving at nine to start off the weekend." Sharpay looked somewhat disappointed.

"Oh. Alright."

"Hey Troy." Troy turned and waved to Ryan, who was still dressed in his evening wear.

"Well I should go now. I wanna get some sleep." Sharpay grabbed Troy's hand, pulling his sharply back to her, their bodies dangerously close. Troy was shocked at her strength, although he hadn't exactly been prepared. She looked into his eyes, which he couldn't help but compare to Gabriella's. They didn't have the right expression to him. They didn't sparkle properly either. It just wasn't the same, it had a different effect.

"Don't you want to stay and chat?" She said the last word with a rise of her eyebrows. Just as Troy opened his mouth to respond, Ryan yelled from across the room.

"Shar, let him go. What is wrong with you?" Sharpay huffed, and then stomped past Troy to open the door for him. He smiled at Ryan, relieved, and then nodded to Sharpay. That moment with Sharpay just made Troy appreciate Gabriella so much more. She didn't need to try to get Troy's attention; she just took it, just like that, his heart leaping from his chest each time. He almost ran back to their room. When he slid his key through the lock and opened the door, he beamed at the girl who was lying in the bed, staring at the ceiling. She looked to him and said, "I kind of need you here." He chuckled, and grabbed his boxers and T-shirt to race into the bathroom to change. He exited just as quickly, to jump into the covers next to Gabriella. He turned out the light, and then wrapped his arms around her. She breathed out, and melted into his arms.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

Troy groaned loudly when the phone started ringing the next morning. He knocked the receiver off the base, and off the table itself, and rolled over to find himself suffocating the now-awakened Gabriella. She began flailing her arms, slapping Troy, who sprang off her as soon as he realized what he was doing. She gasped for air, "OK, I love your muscles, but they make you way to heavy." He chuckled, and kissed her good morning. The two separated, making small talk as they continued to prepare for their day. Troy took Gabriella's hand, and they both made their way to the lobby to meet Ms. Darbus.

The group sat down for breakfast, everyone having bacon, eggs, toast and fruit except Sharpay and Ms. Darbus, who both had lightly buttered toast and a grapefruit. Despite their feelings of dislike for each other, everyone couldn't help but be excited about their upcoming day. They were to do some shopping and sight-seeing, then in the late afternoon they had five tickets to the musical Wicked, which is one of the hardest musicals to get tickets for. They all sprang out the hotel doors and flagged down the first taxi, eager to start the day.

While shopping, Gabriella and Sharpay almost enjoyed each other's company, while Ryan and Troy tried to survive the hours of shopping and ignore their soar feet. The group decided to cut the shopping short to drop off their already plentiful purchases and to quickly get changed before seeing the musical. Gabriella was glad that shopping was a big enough event for Sharpay that she didn't spend the whole time ogling Troy, but more time ogling designer clothing.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella giggled as she skipped from the theater's front doors. She turned to Ms. Darbus and smiled, "Oh my gosh, that was amazing! I can see now why you love theater so much now Ms. Darbus!" Ms. Darbus seemed was taken by surprise at her comment, but smiled graciously anyhow. They waved down a taxi, and Gabriella couldn't help but hum the tune to 'Popular', a cute song in the musical. Troy looked admiringly at her, and rubbed her arm to get her attention. She turned to face him and smiled.

"Uh, I want to tell you something."

"OK." Gabriella led on.

"Well, not here."

"Is it that thing you wanted to tell me in the gymnasium before Sha…" Gabriella remembered that Sharpay was in the same taxi, looking at the two curiously. "…um, before we were interrupted?"

"Yeah."

"OK." Gabriella looked at Troy curiously, but began to become concerned. Why was he so nervous? Should she be nervous? Her heart began to beat a little faster. He wouldn't break up with her, right? Not this weekend, especially after a day like today. No, she crossed that out. She started chewing on the inside of her lip, thinking. He took her hand, squeezing it, making the butterflies settle a little better.

As the four walked back into the friendly environment of their hotel, Troy looked around desperately. He couldn't just tell her. Suddenly, he spotted the perfect place. He turned around, to come face to face with Sharpay.

"So, what is it you need to tell Gabriella."

"Oh. Nothing. Nothing important. Nothing that um, well, you need to worry about." He said, avoiding eye contact. He was not about to tell her that he was planning on telling Gabriella those three words he dreaded so much, but wanted so much to hear. She took his hand, playing with his fingers. He knit his eyebrows, looking at her alarmed.

"Uh, Sharpay. What are you doing?" She sighed.

"It's just that, you look at Gabriella like she's the only person in the room. _I've_ never even had guys look at me that way. They either see me as a bitch or a piece of ass."

"Zeke doesn't see you as a piece of ass." She looked up at him.

"That's not the point." Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I just, I don't get it. What does she have that I don't? What makes her so lovable?" Troy's eyes widened.

"Lovable? Well, um, we're…"

"Troy, you love her. It's so obvious. And I hate her for it. I hate you for it too."

"Ok…" She sighed.

"Ugh. Obviously, this whole 'being nice' and 'expressing your feelings' thing isn't working out. Whatever. 'Night Troy." Troy just stood there, dumbfounded. What just happened? _Was that the same Sharpay who wanted to 'chat' in her hotel room the other night?!_ Troy shook his head, not sure what to make of the situation. But right now, he had more important things to worry about.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

Gabriella poked her head into the bathroom. Nothing. She searched the restaurant. Nothing. She looked in the lobby. Nothing. She finally decided that she'd ask, not knowing else to do. Where the hell was Troy? He freaked her out with the 'wanting to tell her something' thing, and now he just disappears, and that did not help. She pounded on the door, to have it fling open by an angry looking Sharpay.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Have you seen Troy?" Gabriella panted. She didn't realize she had run there.

"Nope. Well yes, in the lobby, but when I left him, he went into some room on the lobby floor." Gabriella looked strangely at her.

"Okay, thanks." Sharpay rolled her eyes at Gabriella, and then went back to painting her toenails.

Gabriella ran to the lobby floor. It was pretty late, and it was almost empty. Normally there were shows on, but there was nothing going on that night. Suddenly Gabriella gasped in realization. The theater! That was the only room where Troy could have gone, besides the pool and spa, which had both already closed. She ran towards the large double doors which separated her from the large room. She flung the door opened.

"Troy?" She called, and shivered a bit as her voice bounced against the walls. "Troy? Where are you?"

Suddenly, she felt herself being turned around, and screamed, but her sound was drowned by a warm pair of lips that were all too familiar to her. He cupped her jaw in his hand, while the other pulled her closer to him. She draped her arms around his neck, wanting more of him than ever before. He needed her, and he saw that everytime she looked at him. He kissed her with everything he had. They both went silent when they pulled away, the only reason being to refill their lungs with air. His hand still rested on her cheek, she brought her hand up to touch it. Tears fell when she heard him whisper, "I love you."


	17. I Heart NYC

Chapter 17: I Heart NYC

Gabriella never used the word 'love' loosely. She didn't toss it around with her boyfriends like most girls did. She took love seriously; it was a big thing to her. Before last night, Gabriella had never been sure if love even existed in her. And now she felt like she could say it over and over, until she forgot the meaning of the word, if that was possible. She felt a bit stupid that it took so long for either of them to say anything, but love meant something to her, and she was glad Troy felt the same way.

* * *

Gabriella sat on her suitcase, silently cursing to herself that she didn't bring an extra bag for her purchases. Anyway, she was glad she lived in a place that was quite warm all year around – she was going to go surfing next weekend! She smiled at the vision of herself finally being able to feel the spray of the ocean against her body for the first time since summer ended.

"What?" Troy looked at Gabriella with a curious smile. Gabriella snapped out of her daydream and quietly responded, "Hm? Oh, nothing." She looked away, placing her focus back on closing her suitcase.

"You were so thinking about me." Troy said nonchalantly. Gabriella scoffed.

"Oh yeah, you're a piece of work Bolton." She smiled triumphantly as her zipper sealed completely. "Well, I'm done. Where are we going for lunch, did she say?" Gabriella approached Troy. He brought her to him by her belt loops, pulling her into a hug.

"The Hard Rock." He said into her hair. He inhaled, taking in her sweet scent. He felt her nod against his chest and she took a large breath.

"I can't believe we're leaving. It went by so fast."

"Mhmm." Troy mumbled against the top of her head. Suddenly, a thought ran through his mind, and he pulled Gabriella back so he could see all of her. "You had fun, right? You're letting the whole Sharpay thing get to you…?" He seemed concerned and Gabriella giggled.

"No, Troy. This was the worst weekend I have ever had in my entire life." Despite Gabriella's obvious sarcasm, Troy's eyes were still clouded over with worry. "Troy, calm down. We're in _New York_, I bought two new bikinis, surf shorts, a dress, shoes," she looked at him softly, "and you told me you loved me." She kissed him lightly and he gently rested his hands on her waist. "I couldn't have asked for anything more." As they prepared to kiss again, they both cringed as a loud knock and an all too familiar voice erupted from the other side of the door.

"Hello in there! Can we leave please? What are you two doing in there?!" Troy stomped to the door, flinging it open, Gabriella at his heels.

"OK! We're here! Way to ruin the moment, Shar."

"Troy, don't be rude." Gabriella said, although stifling back a snicker. The four piled into the elevator, met Ms. Darbus and headed to the Hard Rock Café for their last stop on the trip.

When they all sat down, Gabriella was a bit surprised when Sharpay didn't make a beeline to the seat next to Troy, instead sitting between Darbus and Ryan. She turned to Ms. Darbus after ordering, "Thank you so much for bringing us here this weekend, Ms. Darbus. I had a lot of fun." All four teens nodded in agreement and Ms. Darbus simply smiled.

"Well, I definitely could have gotten stuck with a much worse group." They smiled at her comment, and Gabriella jumped a little when she felt her hand being taken into another, but her eyes rose to meet Troy's with a smile. The group finished eating, and headed to the airport, excited to get home and see their families as well as disappointed to be leaving the beautiful city so soon.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

Troy smirked when Gabriella shrieked right below the flashing 'arrivals' sign. She dropped her bags, and ran full speed at her best friend, who caught her in a hug. They clung to each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Yo, calm down, Tay. It's only been like, three days." Chad brought his eyes from his girlfriend to his best friend. "Hey, man." They did their guy handshake. "How was it?" Troy looked to make sure Gabriella was still engulfed in conversation.

"It was a great trip." He paused, "I told her." His heart lifted a bit. Chad's eyes widened, as did his grin, and he gave Troy a congratulatory slap on the shoulder.

"It's about time!" Chad examined Troy's expression. "What did she say?" He asked, just in case.

"She feels the same way." Troy smiled sheepishly as he glanced over Chad's shoulder at his girl. He beamed at her as she made her way over with Taylor.

"Troy, guess what?!" Troy looked curiously at Chad, who rolled his eyes knowingly, and then asked.

"What?"

"There's a dance coming up next Friday!" She said excitedly. Her eyes sparkled, and Troy swore he melted a bit. He didn't _love_ school events, but how in the hell could he say no?

"Hey that's great! Wait, uh, do you have a date yet?" He asked, pretending to act shy. Chad groaned at his flirting. Taylor smiled and Gabriella giggled, "No. No one's asked me yet…" She said, pouting. Troy scooped her up bridal style and gave her a large, dramatic kiss.

"Then we shall go together!" He then carried the giggling girl towards Chad's car, leaving Taylor and Chad rolling their eyes and carrying their luggage.

**A/N: **Hi, so I know this is an extremely short chapter, but I felt like it should go here, and the next chapter covers the dance, so it'll be a lot longer. Review anyways! Lots of love.


	18. Rush

**A/N: **Thank God it's Friday, that's all I have to say. Weekends! Yay! That means more writing! I really want to get this story going! Anyways, here's the next chapter…enjoy! Oh, and review

Chapter 18: Rush

Taylor squealed, clapping her hands when her bathroom door opened, revealing a glowing Gabriella Montez. Gabriella bit her lip, trying not to laugh at her best friend's excitement. Gabriella modeled her shimmering black mini dress, the rhinestone neckline sparkling in the light. Taylor sighed, "God, I wish I had your legs." Gabriella ignored Taylor's comment, turning on her black heels and giving a little wink over her shoulder. Taylor giggled, "Save your playful mood for Troy, sexy. Now come – I wanna curl your hair!" Gabriella smirked and seated herself in front of Taylor, allowing her to arrange her hair carefully around the large barrel of the iron.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

Troy arrives at Chad's house, ready for the dance. He puts the small silver box on Chad's desk and makes himself comfortable on his bed, picking up a random sports magazine from the pile next to his bed. His head snapped up and he smirked at the sight before him.

"Woah, dude! C'mon, man, you can yell when you get here!" Chad clutched nothing but a towel around his waist, exposing all of the basketball-toned upper body glistening beneath a few droplets of water.

"I though you'd be ready by now…" Troy trailed off, putting his focus back to the magazine while Chad gathered his clothes.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't take me as long to get ready." Troy cocked an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chad shrugged.

"You gotta do your hair, find the perfect outfit, check your teeth, freshen your breath, put on your make-up…"

"Haha." Troy laughed sarcastically, "I'm not a chick, dude. I just like to look good for Gaby." Chad rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad Tay's given up on me in that department." They both chuckled and Chad reentered his bathroom to change. Troy felt silently relieved that Chad's hair was dry, so he wouldn't have to wait _that_ long to be ready. When Chad came back out, he noticed the box on his desk.

"What's that?" Chad nodded towards the box.

"Oh, it's for Gaby."

"Troy!" Chad hit the back of Troy's head, annoyed.

"Ow! What?" Troy had a look of bewilderment across his beautiful face.

"You always gotta upstage me?!" Troy rolled his eyes.

"No, it's for Gaby 'cause we didn't do anything for any anniversaries or whatever. We've been together for almost four months now." He said, a lazy smile gracing his lips.

"And with a jackass like you!" Chad snickered as Troy gave him the finger. "You're so whipped." Chad concluded. Troy smiled. It was the best feeling in the world.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

Troy drove up to Taylor's house, Chad following directly behind him in his own car. He parked in the driveway and drew a quick breath, putting the small silver box in the little compartment under a few CDs. He'd give it to her later. He rubbed his hands on his pants, getting rid of a small layer of sweat. He jumped when Chad hit the side of his car door, staring at him questioningly. Troy quickly jumped from his truck, following his big-haired buddy to the front door. Chad's finger approached the doorbell, but the door swung back before he could push the button. Gabriella stood in the frame of the doorway, but her expression dropped when she saw that Chad was the one standing before her.

"Oh." Chad scoffed, stepping aside to reveal Troy, who was fiddling with something on his shirt. "Oh!" Her grin returned, and she ran to her boyfriend, wrapping her small arms up and around his neck. He was more than happy to redirect his attention to the girl hugging him. He took her waist, lifting her in the classic way they both loved. She wrapped her legs daintily around him, pulling their bodies closer. She took one hand from his neck to his jaw, where she guided his lips to hers. He smiled into the kiss. He loved this. Her hair tickled his face as they separated, and she bounced back to the floor, taking his hand, weaving their way around Chad and Taylor – who were greeting themselves in a similar fashion – and pulled him into the McKessie residence.

"You want a drink before we leave?" She already had her head buried in Taylor's fridge. He admired the view he had of her, her butt just covered by the shimmering fabric, showing off her tanned and toned legs that looked miles long. As she rose with two cokes, she caught him peeking at her, and raised her eyebrows.

"You're hot." He shrugged, taking his coke from her. They began to chug their drinks when Chad and Taylor added to their company.

"Hey, you guys ready to leave?" Chad said, his jacket on. Taylor also had a cardigan pulled over her bare shoulders.

"Yeah just…" Troy and Gabriella exchanged glances then both chugged their cokes, Gabriella finishing hers first.

"HAH! Beat you AGAIN! You SUCK!" Gabriella boasted, tossing her empty can into the garbage and giggled when she walked past Troy, who was fake-glaring at her. Chad and Taylor both scoffed at the same time at their friends and they all headed out the door.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella's stomach flipped when she entered the gymnasium. She loved dances, but this was going to be her last senior dance, before the really formal ones like homecoming and prom. She squeezed Troy's hand, and looked up at him. He couldn't help but laugh at her; her eyes were sparkling, she was glowing, and her lips curved upwards as far as they could go. He had never been so happy to be at a school dance before… Suddenly the song 'Let's Dance' came on by Miley Cyrus, and Taylor and Gabriella both squealed together, "ITS OUR SONG!" They both ran out to join the crowd on the dance floor. Troy looked at Chad, who rolled his eyes. They both watched as everyone – mostly girls – danced to the beat of the song. When the song finally changed to 'Satisfaction' by Benny Benasi, Troy nodded for Chad to follow him into the mess of people to try to find their girlfriends.

Gabriella was swaying her hips, the different colored lights reflecting off the shine in her dress. She jumped when a pair of strong hands grabbed her hips and dragged her body into his pelvis. She reluctantly began to move her hips with his. It wasn't Troy. She knew it wasn't Troy. An uncomfortable shiver traveled through her body when someone's hot – and unpleasant smelling – breath hit her neck, just under her jaw line.

"Hey Bella." She turned her head to get a look at who was dancing with her, but he held her torso firmly, not enabling her to twist enough. One hand traveled up her stomach, closer to her chest than she felt comfortable with. She became nervous, her stomach contorting. His other hand traveled to her thigh, which she suddenly regretted leaving bare. "Where's that guy you hang with? Troy." Anger and adrenaline rushed through her as he made a move, trying to feel her up in ways only one guy was allowed to. She turned, glaring at him coldly, straight into his dark eyes. It was Kyle Reede, from her English class. He asked her out at the beginning of the year, but she explained that she was with Troy.

"He's hanging out with his friend, so I can hang out with mine. He's respecting me, unlike you." She yelled over the music, a poison tone to her voice. He seemed startled at her response. But he smirked, "Damn, Bella. You're better than I thought you were." He took a step forward, but was stopped by a tall, muscular frame blocking his passage. Kyle narrowed his eyes, seeing this guy wrapping his large arms around Gabriella's petite body. Suddenly he turned to face Kyle.

"Oh, and don't call her Bella." Kyle clenched his jaw, and Troy grinned at him before turning back to give Gabriella a sweet peck. Kyle shook his head and walked away, feeling defeated. Gabriella watched, relieved, and then glanced back up at Troy's blue eyes, the electric shade sending a rush of appreciation through her limbs. The volume of the music climbed, as 'Run the Show' by Kat Deluna echoed through the large room. Everyone hooted and the energy in the room increased noticeably. Gabriella decided she'd thank him later. She also decided that she wouldn't let some sleaze like Kyle ruin her night. She turned around, so her backside was rubbing against Troy's front. She was shocked how much better she felt against his body, compared to Kyle's. She _fit_ here.

She let the upbeat feeling of the song run through her, grinding into Troy, wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned into her, his lips lingering against her skin, tingling the surface. Her heart picked up speed, her body flowing into the strong one behind her. Troy's breath became unsteady, his arms pulling her closer to him. The temperature rose. The music seemed to fade in the background, and he didn't notice the other teenagers dancing around as he held her, taking in the delightful pressure of her body, sweat beginning to trickle from both their foreheads. He started kissing the nape of her neck, but decided that wasn't enough. He took her hips again, and spun her so she was facing him. He looked at her, from head to toe, but was interrupted by a warm pair of lips attack his into a passionate lock. One hand traveled slowly up his body, her fingers losing themselves in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, closing the small space that remained. He brushed her bottom lip, and she parted her lips before joining him in a hot, intense kiss. Fire flew from their lips, sending sparks to their brains and through their bodies. Gabriella's legs buckled a bit, but she refused to end this. Troy gasped slightly as his heart seemed to leap against his chest. She brought a hand down under the hem of his shirt, gently caressing the warm skin beneath it.

Suddenly, the beat grew smooth and soft, the tempo slowing down significantly and the voice of a Jonas Brother began to sing the first verse of 'When You Look Me in the Eyes'. Gabriella looked up awkwardly at Troy, who brought a hand up to his swollen lips, wiping a smudge of gloss from below his bottom lip. Gabriella looked at the floor. _Oh my God. What just happened?_ Gabriella could feel the tension run through her body. In that moment, time froze. Not only had they been in a public place, but in an over-crowded, swarm of teens, displaying much more than just affection. She looked up at Troy again, wondering what he was thinking, if maybe that was too much. Or not enough…

**A/N: **Allo, allo, again. So the next chapter will be a continuation of this one...stay tuned!REVIEW!

xox much love

CATSMANEKloveshsm


	19. Close

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry to keep you waiting! Here it is, so please REVIEW!

Chapter 19: Close

Troy tried to catch Gabriella's gaze, but her eyes were darting from his nervously. Why had she pulled away? His heart raced, both in panic and desperation, for some reasons he couldn't seem to pinpoint. In that moment, with her, he had never felt so close to her, or to anyone, for that matter. Of course they had made out before, but the atmosphere, the mood, the excitement, the heat, the attraction – Troy had never felt so attracted to her, both physically and mentally. _When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me..._ Troy took Gabriella's cheek in his hand, pulling her into a hug with the other. He brought his lips to her ear. _I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes._

"I love you." He whispered. She looked up and smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"I love you too." She let her body melt into his arms.

Troy and Gabriella began to lose that spurt of energy they had when they had first entered the dance. He wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding them to the drinks table. He poured them both a glass of punch, and he pointed over to a group of chairs, where he spotted Taylor and Chad talking to Ryan. They strolled over, shifting the attention to themselves.

"Hey guys." Chad said, smirking. Taylor had a matching, knowing expression on her face as well. Troy and Gabriella exchanged glances curiously before Gabriella spoke up.

"What?" Gabriella asked. Taylor giggled before responding, "How was it?" The couple remained just as confused.

"Huh?" Troy questioned.

"The sex." Gabriella's eyes widened and Troy looked at her, startled.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well, that's basically what you two were doing out there. Except with clothes on, thank God." Chad said, the smirk not leaving his face for one second. Gabriella rolled her eyes, blushing and she sighed in relief. Troy slapped his friend on the arm, making Chad just laugh harder. Ryan couldn't help but chuckle either. Gabriella decided to change to subject.

"So, Ryan, where's Sharpay?" He looked around quickly, then answered.

"She's off with Zeke. He said he had some sort of pastry for her to try." They all laughed at Zeke's idea of 'seduction'. Another good song began to play, and they all decided to go enjoy the night while it was still young. Before Gabriella could catch up with her friends, Troy pulled her to the back of the group.

"Hey, um, you wanna come over after? Like, to spend the night?" She giggled, and he blushed a bit.

"Oh, OK, sure. I'll have to call my mom, though. She won't mind, I mean, we've done it before." She smiled sheepishly, reminiscing on the sleepless nights they've shared.

"Good. Now come dance with me."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

Gabriella laughed, her shoes dangling from her fingers. Troy kissed her forehead and they made their way back to Troy's truck, waving and yelling goodbye to Chad and Taylor.

"Oh my God! That was so much fun! I can't believe you actually danced with Sharpay! You're giving her the wrong idea, you know. That's not very nice, you're leading her on." She stared at him in mock condescendence. He pulled her closer, and gave her a cheeky smile.

"Maybe that's the idea I want her to have. She is hot." He looked amusingly down at Gabriella. She gasped loudly, then hit him on the chest.

"You're such a guy."

"So you've told me." They parted ways to enter Troy's car. She put on her seatbelt, and took his hand. His warmth traveled through her arm, creating an upward slant upon her lips.

Troy's mind began wondering as his car traveled along the familiar streets. He wanted to give her the gift soon, but not now, and not right when they got to the house. But he wasn't going to wait until tomorrow morning, because that'd just be weird. _Hey, before you go… _He sighed. Gabriella began to fidget. Why wasn't Troy talking? Was something wrong? She heard his sigh and looked in his direction. He could feel her eyes on him, but kept his gaze on the road in front of him.

"Troy, are you OK?" Gabriella squeezed his hand, curious.

"Yeah. It's funny, I don't actually know why I'm nervous."

"You're nervous?" She giggled. "Well I guess I am a little intimidating."

"Oh, definitely. Especially when you do your little giggle." He gave a little laugh, releasing his hand from hers to pull into his driveway. Gabriella took off her seatbelt and started towards the door handle, but stopped.

"Aren't you coming?" She said to Troy, who hadn't moved.

He looked up at her. "Hm? Oh, yeah, yeah. You go ahead, I'm just going to grab some stuff from in here then I'll meet you inside. You should call your mom, too." He looked at her, his blue eyes burning holes into hers. She smiled sweetly, nodding, then went inside Troy's house. Troy opened the small compartment and chucked a few CDs into the backseat. He grabbed the silver box, enveloping it into his hands. He walked into the house, hearing Gabriella's melodic voice thanking her mother softly.

"OK, I'll see you Monday. Bye Mami." She turned, and smiled at Troy.

"Everything's cool. Now, can I borrow some clothes…?" She nodded down to her dress, which was beginning to look at little worn. He took her hand and they both walked up to Troy's bedroom. He closed the door, and turned on a small lamp, not wanting the full intensity of the main light. He scanned his bedroom, at all the clothes that littered his floor.

"Take your pick." She brushed past him, the sparks taking effect once again. She bent over, selecting a wildcats T-shirt and a pair of Troy's shiny silver basketball shorts. She pulled the dress over her head, and he became instantly captivated by her form. The dim light shadowed her body, making her every curve more pronounced. His eyes graced her every limb, from her toes, up her long legs, the curves from her hips to her chest, and the graceful way her arms pulled on his shorts, shimmering against the light. She looked up and her stomach lurched, seeing his eyes traveling along her body. She blushed, and pulled the shirt over her exposed chest, covered only by her black bra. He suddenly realized what he was doing, and tore his eyes from her perfection. He blushed too, and scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"I, um…sorry. Sorry Gaby. I didn't mean to, uh…" He took a quick breath, but exhaled slowly as she wrapped her arms around his mid-section. She kissed his lips quickly, then giggled.

"Change. You smell like…school. And me." He gazed longingly into her brown eyes, sparkling through the darkness between them. He smiled, and brushed his lips slowly across hers, but moving back slightly as she moved to kiss, keeping the element of temptation. She exhaled deeply, her hands wrapping tighter around his neck. He kissed her jaw line, "I don't see a problem with that." He pryed away from her, and quickly entered the harsh light of the bathroom to change. When he opened the door, he smiled at his girlfriend. Gabriella was laying on his bed, on the side furthest from him, her head lying in the middle of the mattress with her legs and feet draping his headboard.

"You're upside down." He said. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Come lie next to me." He placed his head next to hers, in the opposite direction. His feet dangled off the lower end of the bed. He breathed a small chuckle; she had kicked the covers off the bed. They both stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, until Troy broke the silence. His voice omitted as nothing more than a soft, soothing whisper, sending chills through Gabriella's body.

"I, um, " He turned his head and his nose brushed against the side of her face. She did the same, and kissed his forehead. "I love you." He breathed.

"I love you too." She said weakly. Troy knit his eyebrows, and started kissing his way from her forehead down her nose.

"What's wrong Gaby?" Her voice was becoming shaky.

"I don't know. I'm a bit scared." She paused, but he didn't say anything, encouraging her to continue. "You're going to think this sounds a bit…sappy. And stupid, too, probably."

"I doubt it." His fingers found a stray curl and started fiddling with it. She relaxed a bit.

"I've never spent any time with guys before. And then suddenly the first one I meet, I feel so strongly about. It's just freaking me out, that's all."

"It's freaking you out? You mean, me?"

"No. It's not you. Well, kind of. I feel like I'm competing with every other girl you've ever been with." Troy could hear her voice shrinking. He kissed around her nose, finding her lips, and he grazed them gently as he spoke, the tip of his nose resting on her chin.

"No one I've ever been with can amount to anywhere near the kind of feelings I have for you. I don't really understand the things I'm feeling right now either, and it's a bit crazy how strong they are. I know that you're the only person I would even think of being with. There's no one else I'd rather be with right now than you. I love you." He lifted his head slightly so he was at a better angle. Gabriella's eyes were closed, her features glowing. He kissed her lips softly, taking in her everything. He smoothly ran his hand down the side of the bed to find his jacket, from where he dug the silver box.

"Gaby?" He heard her light breathing, but no response. "Gabriella?" He smiled softly, but his heart fell a bit. He wanted to keep talking to her, and he wanted her to fall asleep in his arms. He slid her down so her whole body was on the bed and took the covers from the floor and draped them over him and her, their heads both lying at the foot of his bed. He opened the silver box, removing one of the two bands from its place. He stroked his fingers down her arm, taking her hand and sliding the ring onto her ring finger. He took the second and placed it on his own. Troy kissed Gabriella one last time, she smiled unconsciously, and he wrapped her in his arms while finally let the sleep overcome his body.

**A/N: **I rather like this chapter; I think that they're definitely getting more intimate. Tell me what you think, and what you want to see happen next. I have some ideas, but I love hearing from everyone. Thanks so much, keep reviewing!

xox CATSMANEKloveshsm


	20. Kisses and Messages

Chapter 20: Kisses and Messages

Troy's eyes fluttered open, and he sighed deeply, smiling. He looked up, but his eyes clouded over in confusion, curious as to why his head was at the wrong end of the bed. Then he remembered who was sleeping next to him. He felt around, instead finding simply more sheets. He sat upright, noticing that Gabriella had left. He reached down to his pants, and pulled out his phone. He dialed the ten familiar numbers and listened impatiently to the ring. _Hey, you've reached Gabriella, _Troy's voice finished the familiar voicemail, _so leave a message for her. Bye! _Their voices finished, Troy sighed and spoke into the phone.

"Hey Gaby, it's me. Where are you? Anyways, um, I'll call your house, and if you get this call me. Bye, babe, love you." He flipped his phone shut. He entered his bathroom, but a fluorescent pink paper placed on his mirror caught his attention. He took it, grinning instantly.

_Hey cutie,_

_It's a beautiful day, and I haven't been surfing in forever, so I'm gonna go!_

_Catch up with me later, OK?_

_Love you, xox Gaby._

Troy took the note and put in his drawer, on top of a few class notes and other post-its from her. Suddenly, Troy's heart dropped. She didn't mention anything about the ring. Had she seen it? What if she didn't like it? He rushed into the shower, soaping his hair and changing as quickly as possible into his swimming trunks and a T-shirt, not bothering to dry his hair. Gabriella had been right – it was a beautiful day.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

Gabriella's arms burned as she paddled with the waves. She felt herself rising, the excitement building within her. She stood, her legs bending slightly, leaning into the angle of the wind and water. She narrowed her eyes, and the cool spray relieved the heat from the sun that had been beating against her skin. As the water curled above her, she couldn't help but smile at the feeling of the water grazing her fingertips as she exited the wave. She glided out, slowing down and eventually sat on her board, her tan legs dangling off either side. She began scooping water onto her arms, allowing her skin to relax beneath its familiar texture.

While taking a handful of water, her eyes were attracted to a glint of light reflecting from something off her finger. She let the water slip through her fingers and but her hand froze. She sat staring at the silver ring on her finger. She brought it closer, to examine it. She didn't normally wear rings, in fact the only one she had was a really cheap mood ring from back when they were cool. She flipped her hand over, palm down, to examine the other side. Her eyebrows bunched in confusion. There was an inscription: _TG_. What in the world was TG? She lied back on her board, and raised her hand up, so the sun glinted off the ring again. She admired the ring, it was simple, not too extravagant, and she could wear it with anything, but that still didn't solve the one completely obvious and biggest question: where the hell did it come from? She racked her brain, was it Troy's? Did she put it on last night? She groaned, remembering last night's events. It's not that she didn't enjoy herself – the dance was awesome. It's just that last night had not gone how she had wanted it to go at all. The past few times she had stayed the night with Troy, they had stayed up all night – this wasn't even an exaggeration some nights – talking, laughing, dancing, singing, cuddling and, yes, making out. Gabriella was also pleased that she was growing more comfortable to Troy's touch. She had wished that she hadn't been so tired, but she couldn't help it. The dance had really wiped her out, but she had fun, and what was one night to them anyway? They could definitely make up for lost time. Suddenly, her eyes lit at a gorgeous built figure walking briskly towards her.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

Troy sped towards the local beach in his truck, running his hand through his still wet hair. It was not often that she left without saying goodbye, and he was _not_ going to let the ocean win her over him.

He pulled into the grassy parking area of the beach, grabbing his towel before jumping out. He wanted so badly to ask her about the ring. She must have noticed it by now. He didn't have to travel far, his eyes scanning the horizon to narrow on the perfect body of a perfect brunette. He nodded, and she waved excitedly. She paddled until the water got shallow, and she then began running, her board wiggling against her hip.

"Troy! Oh my gosh! You'll never guess what happened!" He grinned at the glint in her eye.

"What?" She took his hand and pulled him down to sit; ignoring the fact that sand was sticking to her moist butt. She was about to explain her discovery of the mysterious ring, when she noticed a similar looking metal piece around his finger as well. She gasped, pulling his hand next to hers, to compare. They were exactly the same. He chuckled, knowing she was catching on, but he didn't say anything. She turned his hand around, and on the band was inscribed _GT_. Gabriella, Troy. She looked at her ring. TG. Troy, Gabriella. Her eyes darted excitingly from their hands to Troy's electric blues. He was smiling at her, warmth exuberating from his expression. She dropped his hand and crashed her lips upon his with surprising force, her hands draping automatically over his shoulders as they had hundreds of times before, yet still provoking excitement. He leaned back, propping himself up with one elbow while the other held the side of her face, his fingers slowly sliding their way into the roots of her hair. He was pleasantly surprised to find her begging for entrance, her lips parting and tongue tingling, eager for contact. He gave a deep throated laugh as he too parted his lips, his mind blanking of all other things but her. When her chest began to contract from lack of oxygen, she separated quickly.

"Did I ever thank you for getting rid of Kyle?" She gasped, her breathing uneven. Troy lied down all the way, Gabriella positioning herself so she was straddling his body completely. He winded his arms around her waist, and her skin forming goose bumps despite the warmth surrounding their bodies.

"Not really, no." He grinned up at her, the sun creating a dark outline around her.

"Well that was for Kyle." She said, leaning down, her damp locks hanging around their faces.

"Well if that was for Kyle, then what do I get for the rings?" Troy asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. She giggled and ran her fingers down his chest, stopping at the hem of his shirt. Her hands traveled beneath his shirt, brushing over his abs stopping on his chest, which began heaving as he breathing became heavier. His hands began to wander, one caressing her upper thigh, the other inching its way up her side. She moaned softly into the kiss. His body yearned for her in ways that he had never felt for any other girl. He gathered up all the control he had, deciding he had to stop before his feelings and hormones got the best of him.

He sat up, gripping her tightly and pulling her up with him. He threw her over his shoulder, and she began laughing wildly. He splashed with her into the water, sliding her lower over his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, in a fit of hysterical giggling. He spun, so he was under her and fell beneath the water seconds before she fell under with him. They both resurfaced, and Troy began swimming further into the water. She followed,

"I see you've been practicing."

"I had a great teacher." He said, taking her hand beneath the surface of the water. She began to think back to the summer. No school, no Sharpay, no waking up early – for the most part – and endless days of surf and boys. Well, boy. She looked at Troy, who gave her a toothy smile in return. She giggled, and he picked her up, throwing her into the water. She caught him laughing as she came up, and almost flew behind him, where she pushed herself up onto his shoulders.

"Hey, I can't see you from down here!" He called, and she covered his eyes, her thighs squeezing the side of his face securely. "Gaby! Gaaabbb." He laughed, then collapsed into the water, taking them both down. He stayed under for a bit, and she swam around to the front of him, hooking her arms around his neck, letting him pull her up with him. He shook his head, sending water spurting in all directions and his hair shooting out in a spherical spike. She laughed, then brushed her fingers through the sandy mess to fix it. She kissed him lightly, and he spoke as they pulled away.

"Just like those summer days." He smiled, holding tightly to her.

"I miss those days." They both nodded, somewhat sadly. They both decided to go dry off a bit, and maybe grab a bite to eat.

Gabriella wrapped her towel around her waist, copying Troy, and she pulled her phone from her beach bag. _3 new messages_. She read the list: Taylor, Troy, Taylor. She looked over at Troy.

"You called me while I was surfing? There's a bright idea." She scoffed, turning back to her phone, dialing in her voicemail. She listened first to Troy's message, then left it in her inbox instead of deleting it. She listened to Taylor's two voicemail messages next.

"Hey, Brie. It's me. Just wondering if you wanted to hang out today. And no Troy. Girl time! We haven't hung out just us two since you've met that boy! _She laughed_. Anyway, call me back, I'll be at home." BEEP. Next message.

"Hi Brie, me again. What time is it? _Shuffling_. Ooh, lordy. Girl, it's been like four hours since I've called! Anyway, just wanted to let you know that I just saw a commercial for the cutest looking movie ever! Maybe we can drag the guys for a double date? Call me!" She laughed and deleted the two messages.

"Who was that?" Troy asked, taking her by the waist.

"Tay. She wants to see some movie that's out." He looked at her knowingly.

"It's a chick flick, isn't it?"

"Most likely, yes." Troy rolled his eyes and Gabriella giggled. "I'm going to call her back." Troy nodded. Troy smiled at some familiar girls who were staring, winking and smiling at him. Gabriella pulled his hand, earning a good number of glares, and they ended up in a small beach-side restaurant. She sat, and Troy simply laughed.

"I guess we're eating then."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

Gabriella walked into school, hand in hand with Troy . Her body felt lighter as she roamed down the halls, smiling cheerfully at the festive decorations It was the first week of December and their school loved celebrating the holiday. She nodded at the number of people greeting her, but her arms flew around the neck of one of the few people she actually spoke to.

"Tay!"

"Hi! Where were you yesterday? I called like twice."

"I know. I called you back…didn't you get my message?"

"Yeah, but you still didn't tell me what you were doing that was more important than _moi_."

Gabriella giggled. "Surfing." Troy cleared his throat. "With Troy." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Of course. I should just call Troy's cell next time I'm trying to get a hold of you. There's like a ninety-nine percent chance that you'll be right next to him." Gabriella laughed.

"You're probably right. Oh, and don't say 'moi'. You sound like Sharpay." Taylor's eyes shifted from Gabriella and her smile faded slightly.

"Speaking of the devil." Sharpay pushed the two girls aside, creating a pathway to the most-wanted boy of East High.

"Hi Troy!" She squeaked.

'Hey, Sharpay." Troy said, a bit flatly.

"So, the school is holding a Christmas fair next week! There's going to be a kissing booth, and guess who the main female is!?" Troy squirmed as he responded.

"Jeez, I dunno, um, you?"

"YEAH! So," she continued, tracing a line across his chest. Gabriella and Taylor both gaped unbelievingly, "be sure to pass by." Troy couldn't believe this girl. She must be bipolar or something. One minute, she was nuts, drooling and overly-flirtatious, then real, cool and sweet, then back to her mix of bubbles and bitches. He shook his head, and turned to come face to face with Gabriella, who couldn't help but hide a little uncertainty in her eyes.

"Gaby. If I kissed her, I'd puke." Gabriella laughed, and they started making their way towards class.

**A/N: **Hey, so this was a little bit of a filler, and a formation of a little something, something to happen in the future and, of course, some fluff! Also, I want to start moving the story along (I've said that a few times, haven't I), so I'm going to start making the chapters further apart, unless I need to do something day-to-day. Let me know what you think, and let me just say, be prepared for some conflict…REVIEW PLEASE :)

**xox**

CATSMANEKloveshsm


	21. Swoosh

**A/N: **Just wanna say thanks to Ladyrenact, who reviewed and made me realize that Gabriella hadn't told Taylor about the rings..heh heh…that would be a problem wouldn't it? Thanks! Read on…so you can review, of course!

Chapter 21: Swoosh

Gabriella smiled graciously at the man who left, carrying two brownies and cookies that her and her mom had baked together. She stood behind her red and green stand, pushing a piece of artificial tinsel from her face. She glanced at her watch and sighed. She still had half an hour left in her shift selling baked goods at East High's Christmas fair. A warm sensation engulfed her body as two strong arms hugged her from behind. She twisted around to face him, and he kissed her lightly. She beamed up at him, and he couldn't help but doing the same.

"So," Troy began, wrapping his arms around her waist, "you never thanked me for the rings." He looked at her, his electric blue eyes sparkling with passion.

"You're right, I didn't" She slid her hands down, allowing them to rest on his chest. She kissed his jaw, and he smiled.

"I have an idea how you can repay me." His grip tightened and she cocked an eyebrow at him curiously. He slid one hand into his jean pocket, pulling out two orange and white tickets. She grinned, taking them from him to read them.

"Tomorrow night, Los Angeles Lakers versus Cleveland Cavaliers, 7:30pm, fourth row." She rolled her eyes, "Are you sure you want to take me? Why not Chad or Zeke, or even Ryan?" He smirked, taking the tickets and using them to flick the end of her nose.

"Nuh-uh. You owe me." She leaned on her tip-toes, kissing him briefly. "It's a date." She mumbled against his lips. He closed the gap again, and took her head in his hands.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" Troy pulled away instinctively, and Gabriella turned hesitantly towards the origin of the voice. She smiled at the sight of her best friend, but it faded as she saw her expression. "How dare you _not_ tell me Troy bought you rings!" Gabriella gasped in realization, clapping a hand over her mouth. She grabbed Troy's arm, pulling him forwards slightly. She removed the hand from her mother, displaying it next to Troy's for Taylor to see. She awed. Troy wrapped an arm around her stomach from behind. Taylor smiled, "You guys are too cute." She paused, "So, I was thinking, you want to do the double movie date tomorrow night? Chad won't be too happy, I know there's a game on tomorrow night, but he can tape it." Gabriella and Troy exchanged glances and Gabriella widened her eyes in attempt to look innocent.

"Um, Tay?" Gabriella pouted, "You know that game?" Taylor nodded slowly, "Well, Troy and I are kind of planning on going." Taylor rolled her eyes, sighing deeply. "Well, I guess Chad will be able to watch the game after all."

"TROY!" They all jumped, startled by her piercing voice and the sound of her hands slamming atop the wood of the stand. "I've kissed, like, a million pairs of lips and not one of them was yours!" She pouted, batting her eyelashes.

"You know what Sharpay –" Gabriella was annoyed with all of this – all of _her_. The only thing stopping her from blowing up in Sharpay's face was her hand, pushing Gabriella away. She stood in astonishment as Sharpay loaned over the counter of the stand, towards Troy, who backed away uncomfortably.

"C'mon, Bolton, gimme a fresh one." She puckered her lips, but breathed out in frustration as something was thrown in her face.

"Take a candy cane." He smirked, walking towards Gabriella. "Fresh."

He took her hand and they walked away, leaving Sharpay standing, by herself, mouth hanging open.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

Troy ran his hands through his hair, pushing it up with the gel to form his infamous faux hawk. He gave himself one last one-over before grabbing his wallet. His heart suddenly jumped, and an uncontrollable, nervous grin appeared on his face. As he raced from his bedroom, through his house to his car, his mind and his heart raced with excitement. He backed out of the driveway, not wanting to wait another minute to spend time watching his favorite sport while being by the side of his favorite girl.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

Gabriella sighed as she looked into the full-length mirror on the back of her door. She loved spending time with Troy, but she wasn't too fond of basketball, especially when it distracted him from her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar ring of her cell phone.

"Hello?" She saw the headlights gleam through her window as Troy pulled into the driveway.

"OK, I know you're busy tonight but I was thinking that maybe next weekend you and me could do a little shopping then you could come over after and sleepov–"

"Tay, I would love to chat, but Troy just got here and we're gonna be late for the game. I'll call you tomorrow OK? Bye." Gabriella flipped her phone shut, grabbing her purse while running out the door. She turned around, locking it behind her before hopping into Troy's truck. She flashed her pearly whites, and he chuckled, looking at her up and down.

"Well, aren't you just….adorable!" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I like to think of it as team spirit." Gabriella had dressed to impress, with the perfect purple tunic and yellow accessories, to match the team colors of the Lakers. She also wore her hair in pigtails, with yellow elastics and purple eye make-up. He took her hand, glad that she wasn't going to mope the whole time. He also couldn't help but notice the yellow nail polish.

Troy and Gabriella linked hands and pushed their way through the crowd lined up to buy basketball paraphernalia. Gabriella giggled as Troy forcefully pushed aside the guy who had been inching in front of them to open his soda, blocking their passage. He stopped where the hallway led into the stadium and checked their ticket stubs to check.

"D12…this way, follow me." They only had to walk a few steps to find the right entrance to their section of the court. He led her to the right aisle, squishing past a few people and finally found their seats. He took off his jacket and sat on it, Gabriella doing the same. He kissed her cheek unexpectedly and she glanced at him from the side.

"What was the for?"

"Nothing. Just in a good mood I guess." Gabriella sat forward to get a better look. 'Good mood' was an understatement. He was glowing; his eyes gleamed, scanning the shiny basketball court, the jumbotron, the people sitting in the jam-packed stands, the announcers – everything. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and people began cheering, as did Troy. Gabriella began clapping, not sure what they were getting excited about – there weren't even any players on the court. Troy laughed, and placed a hand on Gabriella's thigh. She looked at him, and he began explaining.

"The team's coming! They warm up, then the game starts!" He glanced quickly back to the court, and the announcers voice echoed loudly through the stadium. Smoke crept up around the lower left hand side of the court, and the opposing team began running from their door onto the court as the announcer called each one by name and number. The crowd even booed. Then the announcer's voice boomed – even louder than before – to introduce the Las Angeles Lakers. The whole stadium cheered, and Gabriella was amazed at the enthusiasm of the atmosphere, it was so crazy that even she, the farthest thing from a basketball fan, began to get excited. As each players emerged from the darkness into the spotlights, the smoke began to disappear and the lights slowly returned to normal.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stand for the singing of the national anthem." The whole stadium stood and began singing along with the man who led the crowd. After everyone took a seat, the players each grabbed a ball and began taking shots, running drills and stretching. Gabriella glanced over at Troy.

"You want a drink?" Gabriella reached down to grab her purse.

"Um, sure. Here, we'll go together."

"No, you stay here and enjoy the warm up. I'll get us something."

"OK, thanks babe. I'll have a large Coke."

"Got it."

Troy smiled admiringly at his girlfriend. He had only asked a couple of girls to come to games – college basketball games, hockey games, that type thing – and all of them refused, saying it lacked romance. But Gabriella didn't care; he knew that she'd do anything, as long as it was with him. Troy's eyes turned back to the court, watching as the players dribbled up the court with ease, passing the ball back and forth, taking three-pointer shots and making them. His attention was drawn from the players when he heard the familiar ring tone of Gabriella's phone coming from her jacket. He reached into the pocket, pulling it out to see Taylor's name and picture on the screen.

"Hey, Tay."

"Troy? Why do you have Brie's phone?" Troy could vaguely hear Chad's voice say _'say hi to Gabster for me'_ in the background.

"She's gone to get us drinks."

"Ah. Well can you tell her to call me when she gets the chance?" Taylor asked, with an edge in her usually smooth voice.

"Yeah, sure. Everything OK?"

"She hung up on me before."

"Oh, why?"

"You."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure she didn't mean for it to upset you." Troy wondered why girls got so worked up over the smallest things.

"No, I know, but it's just pissing me off. We haven't hung out, just us two since the dance, and that was to get ready. We haven't had any real alone time in a while."

"That sucks. Listen, I gotta go, the game is starting. I'll tell Gabs to call you tomorrow, OK?"

"Thanks, Troy! Bye!"

"Later."

Gabriella scooted next to Troy and gave him a questioning glance.

"Why were you on my phone?"

"It rang, I answered. It was Tay, she wants to hang out with you."

"Yeah, I know, I've just been busy."

"With me."

"Is that a bad thing?" But before Troy could answer, the players began lining up at center court for the jump. Troy ignored the question, his attention instantly snagged by the beginning of the game.

The buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the quarter and the beginning of half time. The announcer's voice boomed from the speakers once again.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, hurry back to your seats soon with your tickets, because in a couple of minutes we'll be announcing the lucky winner of our draw! The person with the selected ticket will get to play a quick one on one with Kobe Bryant from the Las Angeles Lakers!" Troy shoved his hand into his pocket, pulling out his ticket.

"Oh my gosh, Gabs, wouldn't it be cool if I got to play with _the_ Kobe Bryant!" Gabriella giggled at his excitement.

"Yeah, I dream come true!"

Gabriella and Troy chatted a bit before they were interrupted by the announcer.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, take out those tickets! We are now going to draw the ticket number of our lucky winner!" A woman walked into center court with a large ball; in it were piles of paper. Another woman reached her hand into the ball, swirling her hands around a bit before pulling out a piece of paper. She handed it to the announcer.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner! Our lucky person is in the red section…" Troy smiled, "…row D…" Troy's eyes widened "Oh my God, Brie!" The announcer continued. "…seat 11! Congratulations! Who's our lucky winner?" Gabriella squealed.

"TROY! Troy it's me! It's my ticket. Go Troy, take my ticket!"

"No, Gabs, you go! This will be a great way for you to remember this. Go!" He had pushed Gabriella so she was standing, and the cameras found her, her face now on the jumbotron with the announcer calling her down.

"Troy, are you kidding? This is your dream!"

"No, it's not. My dream is to play in the NBA and be with you. Now go." Gabriella blinked, before making her way down to the court. She became nervous; after all, she was standing in front of thousands of people.

"Hey there, young lady. What's your name?"

"Gabriella." She smiled widely at the announcer, shaking his hand and that of Kobe Bryant. She couldn't believe Troy had let her

"Alrighty, Gabriella, here's your game ball. Good luck!" She took the orange, stubbly ball from the announcer and looked up at Kobe Bryant, who smiled down at her.

"Ever play basketball before?"

"Nope." She giggled.

"Alright, I'll take it easy." She smiled at him.

"Thanks." Then she began dribbling the ball, the crowd cheering her on. She stopped, and aimed, realizing that Kobe wasn't actually defending her. She shot, and, to her surprise, sunk it in with a _swoosh_. She beamed to Kobe, who began clapping and then turned her head in the direction of her boyfriend, who was standing, cheering her on loudly. The announcer made his way onto the court, a large commercial smile planted on his face.

"Well done! As a further prize for winning the draw, here's a Lakers jersey signed by all the players of the team! Thanks for playing, Ms. Gabriella!"

She smiled, and ran off the court to see Troy.

"Gabi! That was awesome! C'mere!" He pulled her into a huge bear hug, wrinkling the jersey she clutched to in her hands.

"Thanks. And this is for you." She held out the jersey for him.

"Gabs, it's your prize, not mine."

"Well, I'm giving it to you. Not only are you the best guy I've ever been with, but this means a lot more to you than it ever will to me. You should have been up there with Kobe Bryant, not me. This is the very least I can do."

"I love you, Gabi."

"I love you, too." He kisser her softly, and they sat down again, watching the rest of the game in a complete euphoric state. Oh, and the Lakers won. Of course.

**A/N: **So there ya go, I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't been updating. But I will, I promise. And I also realized that I missed Homecoming, and I am sorry for that too. Any requests for anything at all? Let me know what you think! a.k.a…REVIEW. Going for 200! But not in one chapter, of course, heh heh. Love you guys!


	22. Spinning

**A/N: **Hey guys, this chapter is a little bit shorter, but it's just because I can't let what is going to happen just _happen_ and then be finished. Life normally doesn't work that way, you know? Thanks to XotroyellaoX for date idea. So there might just be more, shorter chapters. Oh, and thanks a million and beyond for the reviews…14 after one chapter? I am ecstatic! Keep it up, please, please, please! Anyway, read on! Review!

Chapter 22: Spinning

Troy awoke the next day, and instead of lying in bed as he usually did every Sunday morning, he had a quick shower and got changed before making breakfast. He took his old Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles lunchbox from elementary school and packed it in, along with Tupperwares of other 'toppings'. He then grabbed his keys and drove to Gabriella's house, his smile growing as he approached what was quickly becoming his 'second home'. He parked a few houses down, and walked towards the large house. Instead of using the front door, he snuck to the side of the house, reaching over the low white gate and unlocking it, allowing himself into Gabriella's backyard. He put the lunchbox between his teeth and began climbing up the tree that leaned carelessly into Gabriella's balcony. He hopped onto the wooden platform; put the lunchbox on the ledge while pulling out his cell phone. He could hear it ring from inside her room, and smiled as Gabriella sang her way into her room.

"Hello?" Gabriella pulled on a clean pair of jeans and took off her shirt while looking for another one.

"Hey cutie."

"Troy!" Gabriella giggled. Troy could see through a small break in her curtains that she was smiling…and shirtless. His hear jumped and he grinned, observing her as she fished through her dressers.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Urg, no. My mom's only comes home from her business trip tomorrow, and I've feeling really lazy. Where are you?" Troy ignored that last question.

"Well, I made you breakfast."

"What are you talking about?"

"The weather's nice. Go outside, I'll be at your house in a sec."

"Troy, that would mean going downstairs and out the door. My staircase is very big."

"I meant the balcony, genius."

"Thanks, Troy, you make me feel special." She rolled her eyes. Gabriella opened her curtains, still shirtless considering Troy had mentioned he was _on his way_. However, her eyes shot open, she squealed and dropped her phone in order to use her arms to cover herself up.

"TROY!" She spun around, grabbing a Wildcats sweater and throwing it on. She turned back to her balcony door and flung it open. "You're such an ass! You scared the living daylights out of me! I hate you, you know that?"

"I brought breakfast."

"So you said."

"Feel like Belgian waffles?"

"OK, maybe I don't _hate_ you." Troy smirked, walking into Gabriella's bedroom with his lunchbox.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, huh?"

"Hell yes."

"Very mature."

"You know you love it." He opened the lid, taking out two waffles and putting them on the paper plates he brought. "Still warm." He smiled at her, who returned the favor.

"Cream? Fruit?" Gabriella smiled, sitting down across from him on her bed.

"Please." He poured the cream over the waffles, topping them with strawberries, bananas and blueberries. He handed her a plastic fork and knife. "Enjoy."

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle as Troy contorted his tongue to lick the last of the cream off his fork. She leaned back, allowing her stomach to expand and begin to digest the large amount of food she had just eaten. She smirked at Troy, who mirrored her actions, but then lied down completely on his back on her bed.

"So, waddya wanna do today?"

"Um, I dunno. It's super sunny out. You wanna go to the park?"

"Yeah! Just let me grab my purse and we'll go." Gabriella took a few steps to the spot where she always tossed her bag. She heard a beep come from the bag, so she dug her hand around to pull out her cell phone. _1 new text message_.

_To: Gabriella_

_From: Taylor_

_hi brie, rly wanna c u, we need to chat! girl talk! ttyl, tay._

Gabriella sighed, deleting the message. She'd call Taylor tonight, but right now, she wanted nothing more than to walk for hours, just talking with her favorite boy.

"Gaaabbbbyyyyy."

The voice created shivers through her spine. She turned, walking slowly towards Troy and gave him a quick peck before taking his hand and leading him out the door.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

Gabriella shut her eyes, holding her breath, bracing her self for what was coming. Soon, everything started spinning, going out of control. She dared open her eyes, and came face to face with her surroundings, blurry and in constant, repeating motion, images flashing before her, then disappearing, then flashing again for mere milliseconds. Her stomach churned, creating an unpleasant, queasy feeling. She opened her mouth to shout, to tell him to stop, but her voice was caught in her throat. Even when she asked him to stop, he didn't. He kept at it, laughing, however to Gabriella, the sound of his cackling was distant, as if she were hearing his belittling chuckles from the inside of a glass room. She finally decided to release the tension, to give into this feeling of 'excitement and pleasure' he had described the experience to create. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the metal.


	23. Dates and Talks

Chapter 23: Dates and Talks

Finally Gabriella could feel the air begin to slow around her. Her hair stopped blowing in all directions, her heart rate decreased. She sat up, and gathered up the angriest voice she could muster from within her.

"TROY BOLTON!" All she got was harder, more hysterical laughter. "THAT WAS TERRIFYING!" He finally gathered his voice, still stifling the occasional scoff.

"Oh, c'mon. You are exaggerating into the next century. It is just a stupid park ride! I still don't get why you get so freaked out." Gabriella slowly climbed off of the metal rotating platform, the roundabout, one of the most popular parts of their local sand park.

"I told you, when I was little, I got on one of these with my friend's older brother, who spun me around before I sat down. I flew off and practically cracked my head open!"

"But you didn't" Troy smirked.

"No. I vomited instead." Troy grimaced. "I don't know why I let you try to 'conquer my fear'. Made it worse, if you ask me." Troy's fingers weaved into the belt loops of her jeans, drawing her closer to him. He leaned down, bringing one hand slowly up her back.

"How are you feeling now?" Gabriella closed her eyes, taking in the sensation of his warm breath tingling the surface of the sensitive skin around her ear. Her breath staggered a bit as she answered, "Much better." He kissed a trail to her lips, where she beat him to her, attacking his lips with need. He smiled at her eagerness but soon found himself getting lost in her. His heart rate increased, and his other hand went instinctively to her cheek, trying to bring her as close to him as possible. Gabriella was the one to end the kiss, to Troy's disappointment, and she took his hand.

"Ice cream?"

"I'm buying."

"Love you."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

Taylor plopped down heavily onto Chad's bed.

"So like, she's just avoiding you?" Chad was trying to understand what Taylor had been grumbling about for the past few days.

"No, more like distracted. I mean it's not like she _purposely_ doesn't hang out with me or calls me regularly like she used to. She'll talk to me at school when she sees me, she doesn't run away or anything like that."

"Distracted by Troy."

"Uh huh. Ever since they started dating, she's devoted all her spare time to him. I'm not saying it's his fault, 'cause it's not. It's just annoying."

"Yeah. I mean, I don't mind, I get more time with you since Troy doesn't want to hang out as much."

"Yeah, but…I dunno. It's different with girls I guess. I can't talk to you about the same things."

"Sure you can."

"Um, no."

"Try me."

Taylor thought for a moment, then smirked. "Well, I got my period last week, and –"

"Oh, like _that_ kind of stuff."

"Yeah." Taylor sighed, "If she would just take the time to talk to me then we could probably work this out without any drama."

"That'd be nice." Chad thought, then a light bulb went off in his head. "Hold on a sec. Maybe she won't take the time to listen to you, but she'll listen to Troy." Chad grabbed his phone and began dialing.

"Woah, woah, woah! Don't have him tell her that they have to spend less time with each other. She'll take that the wrong way." Chad shushed her, then turned his back to Taylor, who huffed in annoyance.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

Gabriella laughed wildly as she and Troy both jumped off the swings, sending them flying in the air and rolling on the grass as they landed. Gabriella lay on her back, and felt Troy crawl to lie next to her.

"I hope the ice cream stays down." Gabriella mentioned.

"It better." Troy rolled on top of her to give her a soft kiss, "'Cause then it'd be weird to kiss you. And that would be a shame." Gabriella rolled her eyes, then sent them to meet with his eyes, capturing her browns with their gleaming blue intensity.

"So," Gabriella began, "Do you want to come over tomorrow? It's supposed to rain, we can stay in and watch a movie."

"Tomorrow's a Monday."

"So?"

"Won't you have homework, miss Montez?" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Since when do you care about homework?" Gabriella leaned forward to kiss him, but she halted just as her lips brushed his as Troy's ring tone broke the silence. He grimaced, but reached into his back pocket with one hand, the other supporting his weight as he was still lying atop Gabriella.

"Talk to me." He rolled to sit. "Hey Chad." Troy's friendly smile became smaller, turning into a line across his perfect face. He glanced at Gabriella, then catching her glance he looked away quickly. "Yeah, I get it." He paused to listen. "No, no, I know just what to say. Thanks, Chad." He flipped his phone shut and eyed Gabriella nervously.

"I think we'll have to cancel tomorrow's plans."

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I just want to apologize the confusion, I meant to post this chapter as well, but I was experiencing some 'technical difficulties', if you will, and could only post tonight. Kind of a cliff hanger, though eh? Anyway, please, please, please review a lot and expect another chapter soon! Thanks so, so much! Love everyone xox


	24. Taylor Language

Chapter 24: Taylor Language

"I think we'll have to cancel tomorrow's plans."

Gabriella sat up instantly, her heart sinking. Who was that? What was wrong? It must have been about her, why else would he have been looking at her so weird? She looked at him with bewilderment, knitting her eyebrows in confusion. Her heart began pounding against her chest.

"What do you mean? Who was that?" Troy sighed and slid closer to Gabriella so he was sitting up right against her side. He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"That was Chad. Apparently _someone_ hasn't been being a very good best friend lately." Realization marked Gabriella's expression, she pursed her lips.

"She didn't have to drag you into it." Gabriella looked down and began fiddling with the grass to keep her mind off of the lump that was slowly forming in the back of her throat. She knew Taylor wanted to spend time with her, but she just seemed needy now. She was interrupted by the smooth voice next to her.

"I'm already a part of it. Even before Chad called me." Gabriella sighed and Troy continued, "But I'm glad he did. You do realize why he called _me_, right?" Gabriella shook her head slowly, still looking down. Troy gave her hand another light squeeze. "Because I'm the only one you'll listen to." Troy knew this was a bit blunt, but he couldn't think of any way else to put it. Gabriella's eyes shot up to meet Troy's cloudy blue ones. Her heart sunk a little more.

"That's not true." Troy's voice became softer as he spoke.

"Gaby," He began circling her hand with his thumb, "you ignore her calls, you've hung up on her, and you're not returning her texts." He paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "I know you don't mean it. I know you're not doing this on purpose. And from what Chad told me, Taylor knows that too. But, no offense love, but it is true." Gabriella knew this. The lump was becoming larger and started to hurt, making it harder for her to swallow down. She couldn't help but wonder why Troy was siding with Taylor about this – didn't he want to spend as much time with her as she wanted to spend with him? She felt her face getting burning. Her eyes began to sting as she finally allowed a tear to slide down her cheek. Troy took her head in her hands, forcing her to look at him. He felt a stab of emotion – he couldn't quite pinpoint was it was, a mixture of sadness, guilt, sympathy – it hurt him more than ever, to see her tears swell and lips quiver. Holding her gaze, however blurry it may have been, she was paralyzed by his stare.

"You know what the hardest part is?" Gabriella shook her head within his hold, he kissed her gently. "It's my fault."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella stood nervously outside the McKessie home. Her fingers hooked each other tightly. She looked back at Troy's truck, where he was waiting to drive her home. He gave her a reassuring smile as she took a deep breath. The door opened, and Taylor invited Gabriella in silently. Gabriella sighed, sitting down on Taylor's bed.

"I'm really, really sorry." Taylor nodded. Gabriella shuffled a little, feeling uneasy. "I let myself get caught up in something we always promised would never happen to us." She put all her effort in giving a weak smile. "I guess we screwed that one up, huh?" Taylor shook her head.

"You screwed it up. I'm doing fine with Chad. Always have." Gabriella looked in disbelief at Taylor – she wasn't used to hearing her voice so hard, and so cold. "Brie," Gabriella felt a bit relieved that she used her nickname. That had to mean something, right? "Even this summer, when I first started dating Chad, I purposely left time to see you."

"I wouldn't have minded."

"You don't know that."

Gabriella felt something stir within her, the emotion bubbling too close to the surface for her comfort. "Why is this such a big deal?! God forbid I don't spend every waking hour with you –"

"Pardon me, your superiority, but is it too much to ask for one afternoon at the mall? Apparently it is, because you're acting as if one minute away from Troy could ruin your relationship!" They had both blown up.

"And you're acting so clingy! So needy! It's annoying, having you on my back every hour!"

"It's the only way I could keep your attention, or get you to even talk to me! Even then, it took Troy to set you straight!" They both paused, as if catching their breath.

"It's not because I think our relationship would end. I just…I love him, Tay. I don't," she sighed, "I don't know how else to put it. I love him."

"So where does that leave us?" Taylor snapped, "Does our love count? Like, our having been friends since preschool count?" Her voice turned more into a yell with every word. Gabriella shrugged, looking at the floor helplessly.

"Tay…I," she searched frantically for the right words, all the while the sickenly familiar lump returning to her throat. "Can we…maybe…try again? Do you want to hang out?"

"So, that's how you wanted this to work? You decide that we can go hang out now, and I apologize, just like that?" Gabriella's stomach knotted, she felt the lump push itself against her force, and her eyes began to moisten.

"I…I don't…" Gabriella breathed out, trying to regain control of herself. "I should go." She finally whispered. Taylor sighed, but before she opened her bedroom door she waited for Gabriella to stand, and faced her, eye to eye.

"Brie, I don't want to throw years of the best friendship I've ever had away because of a boy. I just think you need time to think about it." Gabriella nodded. _Go to your room and think about what you've done_, in Taylor language.

* * *

**A/N:** I like this chapter. I've rewritten it so many times, but I think this is good. But besides my personal opinions, I'd like to ask you guys a favor... I am currently at 188 reviews, and I get about 10 per chapter... anyway, it would totally make my YEAR if you guys could do me the fantabulous favor of bringing me to the big 200! I'll reward with a double and maybe even TRIPLE chapter post, since it's the weekend... I LOVE YOU ALLLLL and please. review!


	25. Mami

**A/N: **Oh my gosh, you guys are officially my favorite people in the world! So, fanfiction is becoming my new hangout, but that's ok…please continue to review, thank you endlessly for the favor ;), so here's my reward:

Chapter 25: Mami

Gabriella awoke in a start the next morning. She didn't understand it. Nothing. She had been spending the last few nights dreaming the same stupid, empty dream. She knew it was a dream, because she was in it, but no one else. She would be by herself, walking down a long hallway. The emptiness scared her, and even though she didn't shoot up every night, screaming as though experiencing a nightmare, she still wished that her nights would go dreamless, or maybe even – by some miracle – go back to seeing nothing but her and Troy.

She slowly made her way to the bathroom and let the steam engulf her body. It had been four days that she hadn't spoken to Taylor. Mostly because she had decided not to think about it. She didn't want to. She didn't understand the way Taylor was acting – they had been friends since preschool, talked to each other almost every day, but it never annoyed her. In fact, she'd look forward to talking about nothing with her best friends. And then the only thing she wanted was to spend time with her boyfriend and suddenly she gets attached? Maybe Taylor was jealous that she was spending all her time with Troy. Gabriella made herself stop, trying to let the hot water and steam cloud her thoughts. Gabriella walked into her bedroom, changed and made-up, to her mother's excited face.

"Gaby! Aren't you excited!?"

"About what, Mami?"

"It's your last day of classes before Christmas break! C'mon, normally your hoppin'!"

"Mami, don't use slang, please." Gabriella moped to her desk, stuffing her books into her schoolbag.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella winced. She hated her mother's radar.

"Nothing. Just stressed."

"Honey, it's Friday, you're last day of school and _after_ having written all of your mid-year exams. What's _really_ wrong?" Gabriella sighed.

"Mami, I'm going to be late for school."

"Too bad. I'm not letting you leave this house before you tell me what's going on? Is it about Troy? He didn't break up with you, did he? What did he say to you? If he said one thing that made you even think that you –"

"MAMI! No, it's…it's not." She huffed, exasperated, "He didn't break up with me. It's like, the exact opposite."

"OK…" Her mother encouraged her; Gabriella knew with disappointment that she was ready to be the amazing listener that she knew her mother was.

"I don't have time, Mami." Gabriella barely squeaked out.

"Don't care. Sit. Talk." Her mother ordered, rather than requested. Gabriella felt herself lose it. She sobbed, slumping into the familiar indent of her bed. Her mother stroked her hair, waiting for her daughter to respond.

"Mami." Gabriella sobbed into her mother's lap. "Am I spending too much time with Troy?" Gabriella finally breathed out, looking up at her mother's face from her lap.

"Bella, everybody has different preferences when it comes to relationships and how much time you spend with someone you really like. What's going on, honey?"

"Taylor. She…I don't know. She blew up at me. I think it's because I'm spending a lot of time with Troy. But she was calling me like three times everyday. It was so annoying, Mami. But now I…I kind of…wish I paid attention to her a bit more I guess. Maybe then she'd talk to me."

"Bella. Sounds like you're forgetting about the two kinds of love. There's love and there's friendship. I remember once when you and Taylor were seven. We went to Canada for a winter trip and you two girls made an igloo. Taylor said she was the head of the igloo, because she got the snow. You said you were in charge because you chose the perfect spot and you watered it down to ice it. You both built it though. Took you girls four good hours. That's a long time."

"Mami, I don't…"

"Let me finish. You both came in at the end of the day, laughing. I asked you what was going on, you had both just been squabbling, blah, blah, blah. You know what you said? It was stupid to throw away your hard work for something silly like the head of the igloo." Gabriella sighed. She normally loved cute, old stories about her and Taylor, but this one made the whole situation seem worse. And it was cheesy.

"I gotta go to school, Mami."

"OK, honey. Just keep in mind that it takes a lot of hard work to get to where you and Taylor are. You go talk to her, apologize for neglecting her."

"Neglecting her?"

"Uh huh. Even if you only spend once a week of heart to heart time with her, it's healthy for girls to get together and talk about things you can only talk about with girls. You need her more than you think you do, sweetie. Have a good day." She left Gabriella wiping her tears and running mascara, thinking about the message her mom had just whipped at her, hitting her like a brick in the face, sending guilt and regret from the wound.


	26. Welcome Back

Chapter 26: Welcome Back

Gabriella couldn't believe it. She knew why people were siding with Taylor: because she was right. Of course she had been hanging out with Troy since she had had her fight with Taylor, and whenever he asked her how things were going with her and Taylor, she just shrugged and changed the subject.

She speed walked…no, _ran_ into East High that bright Friday morning, bursting through their homeroom doors bubbling with nothing but determination. The only thing she could hope for was that Taylor realized that she was fighting for them. She couldn't believe that the last couple of days she had been working against herself and how she knew she really felt. She walked up the aisle of desks to where Taylor always sat every morning, catching up on homework before homeroom. She threw her bag over a few desks so it landed on the floor next to her desk with a loud thunk. Taylor whipped her head around in the direction of the noise, stopping herself at the sight of Gabriella, panting before her.

"Brie. Hey. Listen, I'm kind of busy with like, this last minute homework assignment I got. I know you want to talk this out, but can we wait until after or something? "

"No, Tay, it's Christmas in four days, and I will not let both of us spend it without being completely settled. Come, let's go to the uh…" Gabriella racked her brain for a place that would be quiet. But it was pretty early, and there was no one in their homeroom yet. "Never mind. Just listen, okay? I know where you're coming from. I understand that I've been neglecting you and that I've been drowning myself with nothing but Troy and that I've been forgetting to come up for a little air every now and then. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. But not like I did the other night. I'm sorry that I didn't see it all that other day. I know that you were nagging me so much because you didn't want us to drift apart, not because you wanted to like, break me and Troy up, or something like that. I also want to apologize for ignoring myself, I guess. I wasn't letting myself think anything out or think about how you felt, not just me. So, I'm sorry."

"Me too." Gabriella looked at Taylor strangely. Taylor breathed out a small chuckled at Gabriella's distorted expression. "I didn't realize how much you really liked Troy. I thought you guys just…I don't know. I thought it was a phase. But Troy has been talking to me a lot this week because of this thing, and he just wanted to make sure that we were OK. He really loves you, Brie, and I shouldn't have gotten in between that."

"Thanks. But I still should've remembered how to balance out friends and boyfriend."

Taylor nodded. "So what made you come around?"

"My mom."

"Oh, not Troy. I'm impressed." Gabriella rolled eyes, giggling.

"No, I kind of broke down in front of her. Remember the fight we had about the igloos?"

Taylor laughed, and Gabriella smiled at the light sound. "Yeah, I do."

"Yeah. Anyway, she told me that story and it made my breakdown even worse, and I don't know, I guess I just thought it was stupid that we were throwing away like, what, fifteen years of friendship, out the window."

"Well thank God you decided to say something. Because I thought I'd be waiting forever." Gabriella smiled, sitting on Taylor's desk, covering her homework.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a bit stubborn like that, eh?"

"Just a tad." They both laughed and were interrupted by two deep voices.

"And then he stole the ball and scored with less than ten seconds on the clock! It was sick!" Chad turned his head, surprised to see his girlfriend with his best friend's girlfriend. "Gabster! What's going on?" Troy's heart lifted: it didn't look like anyone had been crying, or shouting, or insulting each other, or anything.

"Gaby, Tay. What are you guys talking about?" The two girls exchanged glances and Taylor smiled wryly.

"Igloos." The two girls broke into laughter, and the guys just shook their heads.

"Good to have you back, Gabster!" Chad slapped Gabriella's shoulder in a friendly 'welcome back'.

**A/N: **Sigh, sigh, the most dramatic part of the story so far, over. Or is it? Mwahahaha. No, no just kidding. For now, maybe. Anyway, I was kind of surprised how fast this all ended, but Taylor didn't really hate Gabriella or anything, Gabriella was just avoiding the problem. Thank you so much for reviewing! Please keep it up!


	27. Christmas Time

Chapter 27: Christmas Time

Gabriella sat on Troy's lap as they continued chatting with Taylor and Chad. It was as if nothing had ever happened. But that didn't mean Gabriella was going to forget about the whole thing – in fact, she was prepared to consider it one of those life lessons that people took with them and used throughout the rest of their lives.

Gabriella giggled when Troy began shaking his leg under Gabriella's body, one of his habits.

"So, Troy…"

"Yessss." Troy kissed her temple.

"You know what today is?"

"The best day ever." Gabriella giggled. "It's Friday, last day before Christmas break and, to top it all off, we're all friends!" Gabriella took Troy's hand, absorbing his warmth.

"Exactly. And do you know what Christmas break means?" Troy thought for a minute, but Gabriella didn't bother waiting for him to answer. "The BEACH!"

"Oh…" Troy turned Gabriella sideways so he could see her better. "Gaby, its December. It's not as warm as it used to be. At all." He gave her a small smile.

"Well, fine, then you just won't come." She gave him a mocking 'cold shoulder' and he grabbed her waist, lifting her up easily in his arms so she was sitting facing him, chest against chest.

"And miss you in a bikini? Hell no." His voice was barely audible, but she heard him, and she made sure he knew by closing the gap, giving him the most sincere kiss that week. He weaved one hand into her hair and cupping her cheek with the other, while she draped her arms over his shoulders, pushing her legs up on the chair below her to add more pressure.

"Um, hello? People present! Can we please refrain?" Chad hid himself in the crook of Taylor's neck, who just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Chad," he breathed against Gabriella's lips, kiss, "we're making out…" kiss, "uh…making _up_," kiss. Chad snapped his head from Taylor's nook.

"For what?!" Chad's voice sounded absolutely…horrified.

"Lost time." Gabriella sighed. She began lightly dragging her fingers along the nape of his neck, tickling the sensitive skin.

Their light 'conversation' - if you could call it that - was then interrupted by the rhythmic click of heels hitting the tiled floor and then the almost rehearsed clearing of someone's throat.

"Good morning everyone!" Her smile seemed too big, and her voice pierced through the room occupied by only them five.

"Hey Sharpay." Troy answered, sighing, annoyed beyond belief at her interruption of the first real thing Gabriella gave him since her and Taylor's quarrel. "Are we all excited about break!?" Her voice was getting more and more high-pitched.

"Yep." Taylor answered, still peppy.

"Good! Well I just came to give you all these!" She handed them all pink envelopes bordered in silver glitter. "None of you should need a plus one, right? We're all still," she glared at Gabriella and Troy, still in their previous make-out position, "together?" Gabriella answered by pecking Troy on the lips, and when they separated, Troy smiled at Sharpay in satisfaction.

"Great." She began to strut from the classroom, the sequins of her mini skirt shimmering. The four of them opened their envelopes at the same time, and Taylor read the invitation out loud. "You are cordially invited to Sharpay Evans' New Year Beach Celebration, December 31st, from 7pm until 2am. Prepare for an evening of swim, dance and laughter as we welcome the New Year! Hope to see you there." Sharpay turned around as she left the room, "Oh and Gabriella?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows from her invitation, waiting for Sharpay to continue. "Bring your board." She smirked. "Toodles."

Once she had left earshot, Troy and Chad leaned in to Gabriella and teased "Ooooooooooooh". Gabriella, despite their teasing, just smiled: sounds like a challenge.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

Troy sighed, staring at the clock for the millionth time during this class. Even though he had drama, they didn't have any assignments or any other reason to be in the auditorium, so Ms. Darbus just kept them in homeroom for last period, rambling about famous winter musicals. Troy looked behind him, catching Gabriella's eye. She looked down quickly, smiling. He smiled too, wondering what she had been thinking.

"Mr. Bolton?" Troy snapped his head forward. "Christmas break has not yet begun, and until it does, pay attention!"

"Yes ma'am." Troy obeyed Ms. Darbus.

"Good. Now, as I was saying…" The class groaned, and Troy slid further into his chair, his butt barely on the seat now. He stared at the clock and sighed yet again as he still had another five minutes in class. It didn't seem like much, but at this rate it would feel more like another hour. He let his mind drift; thinking about what he'd do with Gabriella over break. He promised her they'd do something special and not just go to the beach every day. He imagined him and Gabriella by themselves, making out in his bedroom, playing basketball, going out for dinner, driving around together, making out some more, maybe going on a road trip or two, going back to the park, getting ice cream, seeing sport games…

Troy jumped as he heard the bell ring, and he stood up excitedly. He didn't need to bring anything home, since they weren't allowed receiving homework over break, so he headed straight for Gabriella's locker, where she was putting away some books.

"Hey, gorgeous." Gabriella looked up into Troy's eyes.

"Hi, sexy. Wanna get out of here?"

"My mom's away on a business trip again. My place?" Troy grinned and took her hand, leading their way to his truck. They got in the truck and walked to Troy's car, jumping in.

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked, noticing that Troy's truck clock was off saying 4:06, and school only ended at 3:10.

"Christmas time." He smiled and took her hand, and they drove away into their next two weeks of nothing.

* * *

**A/N: **Alrighty, so I'm really sorry for the chapters and how they're getting shorter. I'm really trying to move along with the story as often as I can. I'm going to try and get back to writing stories at the same length as I did before. Thanks for your reviews and keep them coming! Lots of love!


	28. Moments

**A/N: **Hey guys. So I just wanted to give a heads up that the story is coming to an end, probably at New Year's. There are still a lot more chapters to come, though, because I just want to write more fluffy, pointless, adorable Troyella chapters! Oh, I know I said they might have sex, but I'm not sure if it really fits into the story anymore. Also, another heads up, this chapter doesn't really have a point. You could call it a filler, but it is mostly fluff…yay! Haha.

Chapter 28: Moments

Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand, pulling him from his truck. She stopped at what stood before her. She didn't actually pay attention to where they were going, as the whole car ride was full of conversation about the relief of being on break and what they were planning on doing that Christmas and for the rest of their time off. Gabriella turned her head to look full-on at Troy, staring at him in disbelief.

"Off all the places we could have gone, you brought me to the…mall?" Troy chuckled, pulling her into his side with his arm.

"Well, yeah. But I just brought you here. You're spending the rest of the day with someone else."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

Gabriella practically skipped through the long hallway in the light dress that just seemed to scream her name from the rack. Taylor giggled behind her as Gabriella gave a little pout, posing exaggeratingly, resting her hands on the perfect curve of her hips. She turned her head to look at herself in the mirror, evaluating probably the hundredth dress she had tried on that day, but definitely the best one so far.

"I love it." She beamed at herself in the mirror.

"Me too." Taylor squealed.

"I'm getting it." She twirled into the dressing room to change back into her street clothes.

"Great!" Taylor yelled over the changing room door, "Now we both have dresses for Sharpay's party!"

"Yep! You know what, despite Sharpay being a complete bitch, I'm actually really excited." Taylor smiled as Gabriella continued. "I get to spend all night with you, Chad and Troy."

"Troy, most importantly." Taylor added.

"Most importantly." Gabriella agreed. She smiled at the simple thought of just spending her first New Years with Troy, and her other best friends.

The two girls walked out of the dress shop onto the downtown street of California, a large bag in each girl's hand. They took their time walking past different shops and designer boutiques, chatting and window shopping. Gabriella looked at her watch and was shocked to see that it was barely five o'clock yet. They had shopped all afternoon, trying to get in as much dress and shoe shopping time they would need, but both girls seemed to find perfect dresses after their first two hours of shopping – a strategy some people disagreed with, but it was how they did things together. Taylor spoke up, and as if reading Gabriella's mind she said, "Hey, it's still pretty early. And we've spent almost two and a half full hours together. I wouldn't be offended if you spent the rest of the day with prince charming." Gabriella flashed an ecstatic grin at her best friend, throwing her arms around her.

"I love you, Tay!" Gabriella squealed. Once she unwrapped herself from Taylor's body, she quickly added, "I had a lot of fun with you today though!"

Taylor smiled, "Me too." And she rolled her eyes as Gabriella already had her phone out, holding the button to speed-dial Troy's number.

"Hey gorgeous. Wanna go surfing?"

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

Troy removed his shoes, allowing the cool grains of sand to squirm between his toes. He then gave a quick glance towards the beach, which was actually quite busy, to his surprise. His eyes eagerly scanned the horizon of the beach, quickly moving towards the area a few feet in front of the snack bar – Gabriella's "spot". He grinned as he spotted the board he bought her stuck into the sand, but his smile fell a bit as he realized she wasn't next to it. Or behind it. Or anywhere near it. Normally, if Gabriella was at the beach, she was surfing. But how can she be surfing if her board was sitting right there? Troy shrugged, figuring she was using her old board and had brought that one for him.

Troy dragged his feet through the sand as he made his way over to where she put her towel and surf board. He then scanned water, trying to find who he had come for. Troy squinted, trying to shield his eyes from the glare of the setting sun. He took a step forward and yelped as a sharp pain shot from his big toe. He looked down, pulling his toe up to rub it. Troy's expression saddened and his stomach churned a little. Now, he knew for sure that Gabriella had brought the new board for him – he had just stubbed his toe on her old one, which was lying carelessly next to her towel. Great. Her stuff was here, but _she_ was no where to be found. He sighed. _If she's not surfing, then where is she…_

His thoughts were put to a halt by the sound of someone shouting. Had it been anyone else, the sound would have been irritating and disruptive. However, the velvet voice seemed to soften the shout, making it almost pleasant to listen to.

"Troy! Troy!"

Her turned in her direction, and laughed, his heart leaping. Not only was Gabriella shouting, but she was also running full speed towards her. He planted his feet, and she took a little hop. He grabbed her bare waist and hoisted her into the air. He spun her slowly, stopping halfway so the orangey-pink rays of sun framed her face. Her loose curls hung into his face, and he continued holding her up in the air, staring at her, suspended. She opened her eyes and smiled softly at him. Troy felt his heart race, expanding so it pushed against his chest, feeling a hard feeling rise up his throat – he couldn't speak.

"Troy," Gabriella said, softly. He looked into her eyes, trying to dig his way through, "You can, um, put me down now. People are looking…" He did bring her down, but only partially. He held her just above the ground, dragging one hand from her waist to her back, the other hand remaining in its original place on her waist to support her against his body. She brought her legs around his hips so they weren't dangling awkwardly below her.

"Troy." Gabriella's arms rested on his, and she slid her hands up to his neck, their skin keeping contact the entire way there. He didn't want to say anything. He didn't want her to say anything. So, he shut her up by pressing his lips gently against hers. She felt herself surrender beneath him, and she applied more pressure. The hand that was on her back moved back to her hip, playing with the thin material of her bikini bottom. She quivered, from the kiss, from his touch, from his breath…but she forced herself to not let her knees lock around him – or to faint. She distracted herself by brushing her tongue along his lip, and he grinned as they both parted lips in unison, allowing their tongues to meet for one of the first times. He was so happy – more than that – that she felt comfortable enough to go this far with him, even though some might not even consider this very far at all. Right now, the world stopped for them. Gabriella kept her eyes closed as he pulled away and he brought a hand to her face so he could hold it there, just to look.

"I hate to ruin the moment," Gabriella whispered, "but I love you."

Troy breathed out, almost in relief, and beamed.

"You know I do." He responded. She didn't ask him to put her down, but he did. She fell slowly to her towel, pulling him down with her by his hand.

"I don't feel like surfing right now. I don't need the adrenaline."

"Well, what do you want right now, then?"

"Nothing. Everything I have is enough for me." Troy thought about this. The two remained in silence.

"Where were you before, when I got here?" Troy asked.

"Bathroom." She responded quickly.

"Ah." More silence.

"Your birthday is soon, isn't it?" Troy broached, sick of not hearing her voice.

"Yeah. Just after New Years."

"We should have a party." Troy suggested. Gabriella giggled at the excitement in his voice.

"No. We shouldn't."

"Why not? It'd be so fun! How old are you turning, like 18?"

"Yeah."

"That's a big one! C'mon!" Gabriella giggled again.

"Just you and me, maybe."

"No, a real party."

"I'm not much of a party person. What if we just invited Chad and Taylor, too. And maybe Kelsi, Martha, Zeke, Jason, Ryan –"

"You'd have to invite Sharpay, then."

"Fine. Whatever. But that's my limit, right there. No more than…" Gabriella counted in her head, "Nine. Ten, including me." Troy rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Ten, it is. We'll have it at the end of this week, before Sharpay's New Years party, and we'll do whatever you want! It'll be fun!" Troy squeezed the hand she still held.

"You sound more excited than I am…" Gabriella mumbled. She pushed that thought out of her mind, focusing on the here and now. On the warmth of the setting California sun, on her hand wrapped in Troy's, on the breeze running across her skin, on today, on Troy and her.

**A/N:** Just a quick note, please review to let me know what you think, about this chapter and what I mentioned in the Author's Note at the beginning of this chapter. Thanks a million! Lots of love! P.S. YAY! My first long chapter in like…forever!


	29. Missing You

Chapter 29: Missing You

Gabriella sighed, sitting on edge of the beach, ignoring the sand that began to stick to her damp butt and legs. She looked at her watch and groaned. It was only seven thirty in the evening! Troy was spending all afternoon with Chad, and Taylor was also busy. She tried to keep her brain occupied – hence the reason for being at the beach – but she had done all her homework in one hour and had since been surfing for three hours, and as much as she loved it, she had something else on her mind. Or _someone_ else, rather. She shook her head, trying to clear it. She knew she was getting too obsessive about him. They spent every day together at school and on weekends. He practically lived at her house, and she could probably dial the numbers of his cell phone number with her toes, blindfolded. _This can't be normal_, she mumbled to herself.

Gabriella lay back onto the sand, allowing the tiny pebbles to scrape her back and dirty her hair. She closed her eyes and began daydreaming, allowing her mind to wander. The sound of the waves sloshing onto the shore made her think of the ocean she had grown to love. She missed the summer; being able to surf everyday, and the careless days that passed by pleasantly slowly. The corners of her mouth turned up in the corners; she met Troy that passed summer. She had a mental flashback of the first time she met him – he was so cute, quiet…ah, the good old days when Troy could only do the doggy paddle! She giggled, reminiscing on their first ever conversation.

Gabriella's heart might as well have stopped when the somewhat shrilling ring of her phone pierced her daydreams. She uncovered her mouth – a precaution she had anturally taken so she didn't make a fool of herself by screaming – and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"So it's safe to say that you're party has officially been planned." Gabriella groaned.

"Troy, I told you, I don't like parties. They're…awkward. I would much rather spend my birthday with you. No one else." She heard Troy sigh through the speaker.

"C'mon Gabs. This is your eighteenth birthday! Look, Taylor's got all the invites ready to be handed out tomorrow, to the reserved group on nine people. We're going disco bowling then back to my house for Zeke's desserts and presents, then I kick everyone out." Gabriella giggled.

"Disco bowling for my eighteenth birthday, huh? Okay, so then what? Am I included in the group of people that get kicked out?"

"Please, Gabriella, you know better. This is where you decide what you want to do. You have two options: your house for another famous you and me all-nighter since your mom won't be home, or make-out point." Gabriella could just imagine Troy's smug expression. Gabriella rolled her eyes, even though Troy couldn't see her.

"Hmm, tough decision. Well, I think either way, we'll end up doing the same thing, but I say my house."

"Good. More privacy." She giggled once again.

"Alright, lover boy. So, how much time exactly does one guy need to spend with another?" She hated to admit it, but they both knew it: she wanted to see him. She grinned at his laugh from the other line.

"We're done. I was shopping for your birthday present." Troy looked down at the small bag he clutched in his left hand.

"With Chad…?" Gabriella couldn't help but wonder what he got her that could have possibly required _Chad_'s help or advice. It worried her just a tad.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

Gabriella awoke Saturday morning at one in the afternoon. She groaned, realizing that she had two hours to prepare for this birthday party her friends had planned for her. She was a bit excited, because she loved being with her friends, especially outside of school, but she was never one for birthday parties for some reason.

She hopped out of the bathroom, showered, dried and hair done in large curls falling naturally onto her bare shoulders. She fished through a shopping bag that rested on the floor containing a few pieces that she had bought while looking for a New Year's dress with Taylor. She pulled out a faded gray, shirred square neck tank top and careful pulled it over her head in attempt not to ruin her hair. Pulling on a pair of blue skinny jeans she was ready to go. Half an hour to go. She decided that she'd go to Troy's house – he'd drive her there. She grabbed her keys, and flew out the door.

Troy shot his head up from the gift he was wrapping at the sound of his doorbell. He knit his eyebrows in confusion – no one was supposed to come over that day. Everyone was going to meet at the bowling alley. He pulled open the door and was bombarded by an adorable girl, wrapping her arms around his built frame.

"Gabriella! I wasn't expecting you to be here…" She pulled back in order to examine his expression. Completely confused. She couldn't help but giggle.

"I was bored."

"Okay, well can you amuse yourself for two seconds? I'm wrapping your gift." Gabriella sighed dramatically, but made her way towards the television. He watched her walk away, watching her hips swing back and forth before he realized he had to get wrapping and hide a few things. He meant this in the best way possible, but he really wished she hadn't shown up. He had a few surprises.

Once finished with his gifts – all stored in his truck inside a large plastic bag – he sneaked behind Gabriella, surprised she didn't hear him. He stood behind her and leaned forward a little, taking her head in his hands. He felt her cheeks rise in a smile beneath his palms, and she looked up where he was leaning over her. He bent below her some more, kissing her upside down. She exhaled through her nose, brushing warm air across his chin and neck. His skin tingled, and he let his hands trail down her neck to rest on her collar bone. This time he beat her to the punch, placing his tongue eagerly at the sealed opening of her lips. Gabriella smiled and pulled away from him. He winced in disappointment, eyes still closed.

"C'mon, Troy. I'm going to be late for my own party."

**A/N: **Okay, I know this is a rather short chapter, but it's only because I feel bad for not updating in so long and I want to do the party in its own chapter. So, expect that chapter very soon, it's already written, just not _typed_. Please review anyways, though, okay? I love you guys more than you might know. Thanks!


	30. Happy Birthday, Gabster

Chapter 30:

Chapter 30: Happy Birthday, Gabster.

Troy held Gabriella's hand as they walked into the dimly lit bowling alley. Her eyes were immediately drawn towards a small group of teens leaning over the counter talking to an aged man, probably the owner. They were late.

"Hey! Look who showed up!" Chad's hair bounced as he jogged towards them. "Happy birthday, Gabster!"

"Thanks, Chad." Gabriella grinned as everyone made their way over to the two, wishing her a happy birthday. _Maybe this won't be so embarrassing after all,_ Gabriella thought. Sharpay, dressed flamboyantly in a fuchsia mini dress and grey tights, pushed her way through the crowd of Gabriella's friends. She smiled tightly at Gabriella and spat a "Happy 18th." She turned to Troy and she grinned, her white teeth glowing against the disco lights.

"Thanks for inviting me, Troy! I haven't been bowling in, like, forever!" She bubbled. Troy gave a crooked smile, and Gabriella took her hand from his and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him protectively closer.

"Yeah, no problem, Sharpay." Troy replied, giving a weak laugh. The group stood chatting, when Troy was suddenly pulled from Gabriella's grasp. Sharpay huffed, stalking off and plopping onto a random chair. Gabriella looked behind her, smiling amusedly as Zeke began talking rapidly out of her earshot, waving his arms everywhere. Suddenly, Ryan intercepted her vision.

"Oh! Hey, Ryan!"

"Hey! Happy birthday. Thanks for inviting me."

Gabriella smiled sweetly. "No problem, I'm glad you could come." Then, Ryan looked behind suspiciously over where Sharpay had sat down.

"I just wanted to warn you," he paused, and Gabriella spoke before he could continue.

"Warn me?"

"Yeah. Of my sister. She knows that you don't really like her that much, so she's convinced that the only reason she's here is because Troy wants her here. So just…stand guard."

Gabriella scoffed. "Seriously? She thinks _he_ invited her?" Ryan shot Gabriella a sympathetic smile. "You _do_ know that she's here because we invited you and didn't want to leaver her out, right?"

Ryan chuckled. "Yeah. You guys are too nice for your own good." They both shared a laugh.

Meanwhile, with Zeke and Troy…

Troy was taken aback when Zeke pulled him aside.

"Woah, Zeke!" Troy caught Zeke's anxious expression before he could cover it up. "What's up?"

"Troy…um…I have a bit of a problem." Zeke avoided Troy's eye contact.

"Okay."

"Don't laugh."

"Okay."

"I like Sharpay." Troy's eyes widened a bit at his confession.

"Like, _like_ like?" Zeke nodded. "Huh…" Troy didn't really know what to say. He didn't want to hurt Zeke's feelings, and he kind of already had an idea that Zeke had feelings for Sharpay before. However, Troy just couldn't help but ask. "Why?"

Zeke sighed. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" Zeke dug into Troy's eyes seriously. Troy nodded in reassurance, also pushing him to elaborate.

"Okay, well I know you guys all think of Sharpay as, like, the Ice Queen and a bitch and whatever, but…I dunno…there's something about her…that makes me…" Zeke searched for the right words. "Respect her. Admire her, even." Troy nodded, looking away in order to think about what he had just been told. Zeke continued talking. "I mean, she's different then other girls. She's confident and strong and she doesn't care about what anyone says about her. And people say a lot of things about her. But she still puts herself out there, like on stage and stuff. I think she's brave. She's special." Troy stood, staring at Zeke in disbelief.

"Woah, man. That was quite the rant. You really do like her."

Zeke sighed in frustration. "I want to tell her I like her, like…ask her out, but…I'm kind of afraid of her, too." They both chuckled. Troy thought of something.

"I'll talk to her! I'll see if she likes you, or what she likes in a guy, or ask about things she finds, like…romantic. Things that could help you out."

"Thanks, man." Zeke patted Troy's shoulder. "I owe you one." Both guys turned their head at the sound of Kelsi calling them over.

"C'mon guys! Our lanes are ready!"

After everyone put on their bowling shoes – Sharpay needed some convincing – the group split into two teams. It was girls versus guys: Gabriella, Taylor, Martha, Kelsi and Sharpay against Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan. Gabriella was up first, against Troy. She glared playfully at him, both ignoring the multicolored lights flashing off each other. Gabriella swung her arm back and shot the ball down the lane with impressive speed – people often underestimated her surfer strength. Gabriella watched eagerly as the ball approached the pins and squealed when the ball ran into the army of pins, sending all but one flying. Troy stared in disbelief, and then back to his own ball, which had traveled into the gutter. Gabriella giggled, and they each took their second ball, to have Gabriella miss the last pin and Troy knock down six. Gabriella skipped happily over to the guys' side of the lane, and sat on Troy's lap. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, holding her tightly; both ignoring Sharpay's obvious glaring. She molded into his body and smiled as he buried his face into her hair. She smelled delicious.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

The score was tied: 512 to 512 for each team. The last bowlers were up, Sharpay against Ryan. Ryan smiled halfway, taking his ball, knowing he'd crush Sharpay. One of the few things he was actually better at than her – mostly because she worried more about ruining her manicure than knocking over a few pins. Sharpay groaned, taking the ball. The game was dragging on to her, and it didn't help that Gabriella and Troy weren't hiding their affection today. She just wanted it to be over. She didn't know why she even came, because that meant that she had to buy Gabriella a gift, and Sharpay didn't think Gabriella deserved her quality of gift. _Why the hell did I even bother coming?!_ She stomped over to the lane and chucked the ball down the lane without looking. She didn't look back, the only thing she wanted to do was leave. She sat down beside Kelsi, and narrowed her eyes, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Sharpay! You did it! We won!" Sharpay glanced up in confusion at the anonymous voice calling at her. She stared blankly at the girls hopping up and down in excitement and then to the guys, laughing half-heartedly at the girls. Suddenly, she was engulfed in a large hug, and when she realized it was Gabriella, she didn't have time to respond before Gabriella pulled away.

"Wow, Sharpay, you're better at this than I thought. Thanks for helping up beat the guys!" Sharpay rolled her eyes. It seemed that Gabriella was just overwhelmed with happiness, but all she did was knock over all the pins. _It's just a stupid game, get over it_.

As Ryan walked past her, he took her arm. "Oh, c'mon, Shar, I know that look. Just enjoy your moment, don't act all cool."

"Whatever. I'm starving. Let's get some cake and get out of here."

Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Taylor and Chad drove to Gabriella's in Chad's jeep, and Kelsi, Jason, Martha, Gabriella and Troy drove to Gabriella's in Troy's truck. They all chatted happily – except Zeke, who was too nervous, sitting next to Sharpay – until they reached Gabriella's house. Troy stopped the car at the top of her driveway and ran around to let her out. He kissed her hand as she climbed down, and she blushed, keeping his hand in hers to pull him towards her house. Chad's group along with the others followed the two into the house.

"Okay, so cake?"

"Cake!" There was a chorus of voices beckoning for the highly anticipated creation Zeke made. Gabriella smiled, but stopped before entering her kitchen.

"Oh, um…just so you all know….I'd rather open my presents privately. I'd just be more comfortable with that."

"So, what you trying to say is, eat your cake then get out, right Gabster?" They all laughed, and Gabriella played along.

"Yeah, except Troy, he's all mine." She then went into the kitchen to get the cake, ignoring the 'ooooh's from the guys and the 'awww's from the girls. Except Sharpay, who tried not to gag.

Gabriella was the first to take a bit of the chocolate-vanilla marble cake, and closed her eyes in elation at the sweet taste of the dessert. She signaled with her hand for everyone else to start eating, and they all inhaled the whole cake within minutes.

Chad belted, "Oh my God, Zeke! That was…orgasmic!" Everyone fell into hysterical laughter, and even Sharpay chuckled a little bit. She eyed Zeke, but was caught off-guard when she saw he was looking right back at her. She looked away, startled. However, she looked back, half-smiling. He was looking down now too, his cheeks more colorful then they had been before. She was pulled from her trance at the sound of Troy's voice.

"Um…Sharpay?" She threw her head in his direction and snapped, "What?!" He jumped a little, but regained his composure before continuing.

"Um, I was just going to ask how you were, like…if you were having any fun."

She sighed. "Oh, small talk…wonderful." Sarcasm, courtesy of Sharpay.

"Well, what do you want to talk about then, if not small talk? I'm trying to be polite."

She shrugged, while also noticing that Gabriella wasn't in the room. She must be getting more drinks, or something. "I don't know. Fine then, I'll entertain you. Yes, I suppose I'm not having a dreadful time, but, you know, I could be doing something much more exciting."

Troy suddenly had an idea. "Ooooh, some guy you'd rather be with, huh? Oh, no, wait, all the perfect, single guys in the whole school are sitting right in this room." He was going to try and score some brownie points for Zeke.

Sharpay scoffed. "Right, because I'd ever consider going out with anyone in this room." Then she gave a rather seductive glance over to Troy, "that's single, that is." She sighed dramatically, "But unfortunately, all the good guys are taken." Troy racked his brain for ways to turn this into something else.

"Why? What does your ideal guy have that these guys don't have?" He bit the inside of his lip, hoping she wouldn't get suspicious.

Sharpay laughed a little. "Well, for one, my ideal guy is drop dead gorgeous."

Troy grinned cheekily. "Okay, well that's realistic in high school guys. What else?"

"Athletic. Or at least a good body. Yeah, a great body." Sharpay smiled at the thought. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you girls think about? And you say _guys_ are shallow."

"Hey! I am not shallow! Personality counts, too. Like, he has to be sweet, kind, caring…_romantic_. And he has to like me, no matter what anyone else says about me. Half the rumors going around school aren't true."

"And the other half…" Troy smiled furiously, teasing Sharpay. She slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Well I won't say who, but I have a friend who's pretty into you. And he fits most of your criteria. If he ever gathers the courage, and you'll know who he is when…or if…he asks you out, just give him a chance, okay?" Sharpay stared at him quizzically. Troy stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go find my girl."

Troy stalked out of the room, but pulled Zeke out with him when he was sure Sharpay wasn't looking.

"Um…hey Troy. What's up?"

"Okay, so I spoke to Sharpay and I got…mixed reviews."

Zeke contorted his face in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she said she would never consider dating anyone in this room, but I'm pretty sure she was joking. Anyways, she wants someone who's…attractive."

"I'm attractive!" Zeke shouted in a whisper.

Troy nodded. "And athletic, with a good body."

"Dude…I'm super athletic! And have you _seen_ my six pack? And my arms?!" Zeke flexed, and Troy snickered, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, super sexy alright. She also wants someone romantic and sweet."

"Dude, I bake. How much more romantic and sweet can you get?"

"You'll be great. I say you tell her."

"Tell who what?" Gabriella seemed to appear out of no where, snaking her arms around Troy's waist from his side. He turned and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Nothing, Zeke wants to tell his mom something about his cake recipe when he gets home." He kissed her on the nose. "C'mon, let's go."

The two walked, hands wrapped around one another's waists, leaving Zeke standing there by himself, with a small sliver of hope.

**A/N:** Second part of Gabriella's party…the Troyella 'private party' will come in the next chapter. Lots and lots and LOTS of fluff in that one, ahahahahaha. Please review, because I really do like the next chapter, and I love writing these! Expect about three more chapters, but then after that, unfortunately, I must bring their story to an end, for now. Thanks for all the people who've reviewed in the past, and please continue, because I want other people to experience my writing as well. Lots of love! P.S. YAY to the long chapter!


	31. Static

Chapter 31:

Chapter 31: Static

Gabriella waved to Taylor as she walked to Chad's car. Gabriella smiled as Chad grabbed Taylor's hand when she walked past him, pulling her into a sweet kiss. Taylor caught Gabriella looking and she blushed, giving another small wave. Gabriella giggled out loud as she closed the door, but her breath was taken from her as Troy grasped her sides, roughly pulling her to him.

"What's so funny?" Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear, making Gabriella forget for a split second what she was laughing about.

"They're a cute couple." Gabriella said, her voice low. She slipped from Troy's grasp, teasingly avoiding his kiss. She held back a laugh as he grunted in frustration. He watched her intently, allowing himself to fall into the trance created by her eyes as she backed away from him slowly. He followed her.

"You want to um…" He seemed at a loss of words, due to the intense static lingering between them. "You want to open your presents?"

Gabriella sighed. "Not really. I'm not in the mood."

Troy hooked his fingers in her belt loops, pulling her against his body. She smiled up at him. Troy spoke quietly, "Well, what about my gift?"

Gabriella's smile faltered a little. "I suppose. We might as well get it over with."

Troy grinned wildly before turning to get the bag of gifts that still sat in his truck. Gabriella sat on her couch after he left, and began fiddling with the ring Troy gave her. She slipped it off her finger, and turned it so the light reflected of the two engraved letters.

"Okay, don't hate me." Gabriella jumped at the sound of Troy's deep voice booming through her house. She put her ring back on and smiled as he came into the room. "I got you more than one gift." Gabriella rolled her eyes, but Troy could tell she was somewhat amused. She stood to see what he had in his hands, and he took that opportunity to his advantage. He threw the bag over the back of the couch and walked around to sit. He pulled Gabriella on top of him, so she was sitting in his lap. She turned to get a better look at him as he wrapped one hand under her shirt, around her waist. He took his other hand and fished around the shopping bag for something. He took out a gift wrapped in blue wrapping paper and handed it to her. She sighed and began unwrapping. It was three CDs, stacked one on top of the other. She glanced at him curiously.

"Thanks." The top CD was called 'Tropical Party Mix', and Gabriella laughed out loud. "This sounds like a drink." Troy chuckled along with her.

"I hear it's played a lot all over during surf competitions, so I thought you might like it and that you might even recognize some songs." Gabriella nodded, and looked at the second CD, which was 'MC Tekk Dance Hits'. Gabriella shot Troy another questioning glance. Troy smiled. "Remember that club we went to in Tijuana?" Gabriella nodded. "Well, this is the DJ's CD. I remember that name having been spray-painted across his turn tables, and when I saw this I was like 'woah, that's so awesome, I have to get this for Gaby!'" Gabriella giggled. She stopped giggling as she looked at the last CD, which was blank. Troy smiled.

"_That_," he began, "is my own personal creation. But you can check it out later. Right now, all I want to do is watch a movie…with you." Gabriella smiled and turned, bringing one leg over his body so she was straddling him. She hung both arms around his neck, and leaned in for a kiss. She tangled her fingers in his hair, and she shivered as her heart skipped a beat. Troy pulled her closer, both hands now around her waist. Troy pulled away too soon for Gabriella, and she pouted. Troy breathed out a laugh then whispered, "Wow, and that was only the first gift." Gabriella grimaced.

"Ugh. How many are there?" She crossed her fingers behind his head, hoping for a small number. Like three: the first CD, the second CD and the third CD.

"Three." Gabriella grinned, had her wish just come true? Maybe it was her birthday wishes after all…

"The CDs were the first gift." _Then again, maybe not_, Gabriella thought to herself. She sighed, removing herself from his lap and to the shelf of DVDs. Gabriella went straight for her favorite movie, and stuck it in the DVD player. Troy took her hand, pulling her next to him on the couch. He chuckled as the opening credits started for 'Twilight' the movie, what Troy knew was Gabriella's favorite movie. He wrapped his arm around her, and embraced the warmth as Gabriella snuggled into his side. Troy actually didn't mind this movie, it had good action scenes, and there were enough romance scenes to put Gabriella in a good, mellow, happy mood.

Troy smiled every time Gabriella squealed, or sighed, or swooned, or tensed up or laughed. Oh, and he also likes the action scenes because they're quite scary, and Gabriella snuggled closer to him, and sometimes clutching to his shirt. He kissed her head, and she relaxed a bit, however not once taking her eyes from the screen.

As much as Troy _looovveeedd_ the movie, he was glad when it was over. Finally, he got all of Gabriella's attention. He looked at his watch, and was slightly surprised that it was already 10:15. However, his surprise turned into devastation when Gabriella yawned. He did _not_ plan a whole party just so their only alone time was watching a movie that Gabriella loved so much that the only attention Troy got was from her responding to excitement or anxiousness from the movie. He took her by the sides and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed in delight as he bounced her to her bedroom and threw her onto her bed. He threw himself on top of her, bracing himself with his arms. He leaned down, kissing her tenderly. He felt her smile into the kiss, and he pulled away, too soon, once again.

"What?" Troy asked, referring to her smile.

Gabriella was still smiling. "What was that for?"

"My carrying you?" he began. He leaned down and kissed her again. "Or my kissing you?"

Gabriella grinned again. "Both." She placed on hand on the side of his neck.

"To wake you up and to keep you up." Gabriella grinned at him. "Is it working?" He asked her.

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe we should give it one more shot…" Gabriella whispered as she closed her eyes and closed the distance between her and Troy. His breathing became heavy, and he supported all his weight on one hand while he slid the other under her back. He shuddered beneath the cool sensation of Gabriella's fingers dragging across his abs, memorizing every contour of his toned muscles. This time, Gabriella pulled away to look into his blue eyes. She got lost in them, searching them. They contained nothing but adoration. She returned to reality when his eyes clouded over with worry.

"Gaby?" Troy loosened his grip from under her. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. In fact, she realized that she was quite sufficient in oxygen and she began panting to catch her breath. "Gaby? What's wrong?" He took the hand from under her to stroke her cheek. She smiled, and once her lungs functioned again she answered, "Sorry. I forgot to breathe." He smiled sheepishly down at her, pecking her lightly.

"So," he started, "what do you feel like doing tonight, on your eighteenth?" He moved the hand from her cheek to her hair, and played with a stray curl. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Umm…how about we…I don't know. Can we just…" Gabriella blushed, and looked down. "Just stay here?" She began playing with her fingers, then twirling the ring around and around on her finger. "And talk?"

Troy took Gabriella's chin in his hands, so she had no choice but to stare into his impossibly blue eyes. They sparkled with amusement and genuine interest.

"You're blushing. Why?"

Gabriella gave a sheepish smile. "It sounded stupid." She sat on his lap, entwining her legs with his. He embraced her waist with one arm, while with the other he brushed her hair aside onto one shoulder so it was bare. He rested his chin on this shoulder, so his cheek pressed against hers, both warm and slightly flushed. She pushed her back against his body with all her force so he leaned back against the headboard of her bed.

"It didn't sound stupid. It's not." He breathed against her cheek. She shuddered.

"Yeah, right. I just always seem to just blurt things out without thinking. It's like…I dunno, like I'm nervous or something."

"Well, I do have that effect on people." Gabriella turned to look at Troy and giggled at his cocky expression. He kissed her nose and she lay back again. Troy twirled a curl around his finger.

"You want to open your last gifts? They're not that big – actually, I think that my homemade CD is the best one, but the other things are okay too, I guess."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I don't know Troy. Can't we just –"

Gabriella was interrupted by Troy's lips crashing against hers for a split second, however enough to render her speechless. He bore his gaze into her eyes and she turned away to avoid his stare. He took her face in his hands and kissed her in a most unfair way – his lips moving with hers, too persuasive for her to resist, she could almost feel herself melting, surrendering to him. He pulled away.

"Fine." She agreed, breathless. Troy grinned and gently lifted her off him so he could get the rest of his gifts. While waiting, Gabriella changed into a pair of sweats and an old Wildcats T-shirt to sleep in.

"Okay. I kind of lied." Gabriella stared at Troy in confusion. He had also changed. "You can only open your second gift now. You'll get your third gift later." Gabriella grimaced, but didn't complain. She waited patiently for Troy to remove the long, shiny box from his bag. She sighed, and lifted the top. She giggled and lifted the dainty piece of paper from the box. _One free ice cream at the Cali Scoops Ice Cream Parlor_. Gabriella smiled at the certificate, then at Troy.

"This is the place we went on our first date…kind of…thing." She placed the paper on her dresser.

"I'm glad you remember." Troy had a smile playing at the corner of his lips, and Gabriella had to remind herself to focus.

"I'm so…so…" Gabriella skipped couldn't find a word, "…that you remembered! No guy has ever remembered anything like this. I can't believe it. You're too sweet."

Troy's small, crooked smile turned into a cocky grin. "I know." He stated, nonchalantly.

"Thanks for the gifts." She mumbled.

"No problem. I can't wait for mine."

Gabriella snapped her head in his direction. "Um…what gift?"

Troy beamed. "It's Christmas in two days…" He coaxed. Gabriella turned a light crimson, once again.

"Oh yeah. That. Another reason for gifts."

"I love you." Troy said, deciding this was a good place to end _that _conversation. She lied again on her bed, pulling her with him.

"I love you, too." Troy sighed when Gabriella lied with her back facing him, and he turned her around so she was face to face with him. She was beautiful. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and watched as her eyelids fell heavily until they remained closed.

**A/N: **Hmm… I think I'll go check on my story, you know, see how people are liking my 31st chapter…oh wait a sec…a didn't post it. Gurr. I hate myself sometimes. Hope this fluff was in good taste. More to come! Please review, I'm impressed with you guys! Sorry about my ignorance…seriously. Gurr.


	32. Gifts

Chapter 32: Gifts

Gabriella awoke the next morning, the sun creating a warm blanket of sunshine across her room. She yawned but it soon turned into a groan when she caught a glimpse of her alarm clock, which read 9:17. She instantly regretted forgetting to close her curtains, the sun always shone so bright, waking her up. She sat up; suddenly remembering that more than one person had fallen asleep in her room that past night. She sighed – Troy had left, but he only did that when he was up to something. The ring of the phone broke her train of thought.

"Hello?"

"Bella! I'm so glad you're up! Listen, the company I'm proposing to here was impressed with my presentation and they want me to present to another company as well."

Gabriella broke out into a smile. It was these kinds of things Gabriella knew made her mother happy. "That's fantastic, Mami!"

"Yeah…" Gabriella instantly sensed an edge in her mother's voice.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just won't be able to make it home until late tonight." Gabriella's smile faltered slightly, but she understood. Her mother had certain responsibilities and without them, Gabriella may have never been able to have had such a fortunate surfing career.

"No, it's fine, Mami. I'll invite Taylor over."

"Okay. I guess I'm just upset that I won't be spending Christmas Eve with you."

Gabriella was suddenly confused. "How late are we talking, Ma?"

"Middle of the night. Between the flight, and the drive back, it'll be pretty late. I don't want you to stay up waiting for me if it's going to be terrible late." Gabriella could hear the concern in her mother's voice.

"Okay, don't worry." Gabriella reassured her mother. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Bella. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

Gabriella plunked herself onto her bed, and exhaled a large sigh. Taylor always had an afternoon lunch with her family on the day of Christmas Eve, so she wouldn't be over at Gabriella's house early that evening. She called Troy, but there was no answer. Gabriella laughed to herself. _He probably snuck out of here, went home and went right back to sleep_. She lied on her bed, racking her brain for things she could do. She decided, after crossing all other possibilities off her list, to open her presents.

She decided to open Sharpay and Ryan's first – they had gotten her a joint gift. She took the purple envelope from the bag a pried it open with her pinky finger. She giggled at the card – it had a designer logo on the front and was decked out in pink glitter and a silver birthday candle. The inside was blank besides one large red signature in the center – Sharpay's – and a small message and signature in the corner. It read: _Hey Gabriella, Happy 18__th__! You're a great person. Have a great one, Ryan. P.S. Sorry about the card, Sharpay agreed that if she picked the card, I could pick the gift, so – Enjoy! And Happy Birthday!_ Gabriella grinned and removed the pink paper from the metallic gift bag. She pulled out a purple patent leather bag and gasped at the gold buckle, which had some exotic designer's name inscribed into it. It was beautiful, and Gabriella knew that the Evan's – or Ryan, at least – must have paid a shocking amount for it. She decided to move onto the next gift before she got the urge to call Ryan up and yell at him for buying her such an expensive gift.

The next was from Taylor, who gave Gabriella a card that contained enough writing to make a novel – it brought tears to Gabriella's eyes. She placed the card gently down next to her and opened up the first of two gifts. She laughed out loud at the first – a set of shot glasses. Taylor had taped a note to the top: _For all the wild nights ahead of us_. Gabriella reached for the next gift, and unwrapped it. It was a DVD, and written in black sharpie was: _All the wild nights we've had._ She gave a curious half smile, and took the DVD to her laptop, where she slipped it in. The player began the film, which opened with Gabriella and Taylor hand in hand when they were little, running around a park somewhere. That was the oldest scene, and in each scene they got older and older together. All the different clips ranged from birthday parties, to swim meets, to play dates, to school plays. Gabriella found herself laughing hysterically and almost crying sometimes, too. When the movie ended, Gabriella couldn't believe it was already noon. Her stomach was rumbling, and she realized she hadn't eaten or gone to the washroom since the night before.

Gabriella made her way to the washroom and closed the door behind her. She did what she had to do, then washed her hands. She looked up into the mirror to come face to face with a pink rose. Wrapped around the stem was gold ribbon, from which hung a small card. _Last gift – I promise. I love you, happy birthday_. Gabriella squealed, and slowly peeled the rose from her mirror, so as to not damage it.

She placed the rose gently into a vase after untying the ribbon, and added some water. She moved on to the next gift, from Zeke. The first were two cookies, one in the shape of a number one, the other a number eight. She took a quick bite of one, and her tongue tingled at the taste of Zeke's divine cooking. She noticed there was another gift in the bag, and reached to grab the large wad of tissue paper. She unwrapped it and gasped in delight. In her hand she clutched a pair of lime green subwoofer headphones; with a spot you could insert your iPod. They were the coolest thing she had ever seen. She made a mental note to suffocate Zeke in a giant hug the next time she saw him.

Next, she opened Martha's gift, wrapped in a fancy-looking envelope. Inside it hid a gift certificate to a local spa for a full treatment for two.

After, she moved on to Kelsey's gift. Expertly folded within layers of metallic wrapping paper, was a small box. She opened it, a smile instantly highlighting her face. Attached to a long, thin, silver chain were two sparkling flip flops, each with one different color stone in the toe. Yet another suffocation hug she owed someone.

Finally she opened Jason's, then Chad's. Jason got her a season pass to the local theme park and Chad had bought her a yellow sweater, which was all plain but a small inscription on the hood which read 'Gabster'. She laughed – he must have had it custom made.

She glanced at her watch again…one in the afternoon. She still had about another four or five hours before Taylor would come over. Her stomach rumbled again – it was time to eat. She popped a heat-up meal into the microwave and sat at the kitchen table to wait for it to unthaw. She scanned her living room, realizing what a mess she had made in the process of opening her gifts. There was tissue paper strewn all over, empty gift bags and wrapping paper lying in random spots – not to mention the various locations of the actual gifts. She ignored the high-pitched squeal of her microwave beeping, and proceeded to clean up the place so it looked somewhat presentable by the time Taylor arrived soon and her mother later on.

She snatched a plastic bag and began scooping and shoving tissue and wrapping paper inside it. She threw out the bag and began collecting her gifts. While doing this, she spotted the three CDs Troy had given her. She suddenly realized she didn't even know what that last CD was – _That is my own personal creation_ – was all Troy said about it.

She dropped the other gifts onto the coffee table, completely forgetting about everything but her curiosity of this CD.

She slipped the disc into her CD player, awaiting the first song to start. She had hoped that maybe the disc or CD cover would give something away, but the cover was a picture of her and Troy, and the inside simply read _To Gabriella, love Troy. Happy 18__th_. The player began playing a familiar beat – the song 'Low', by Flo-Rida. She pushed the next button, and 'You're the One That I Want' bounced from the speakers. She pushed next. 'Talk Dirty To Me'. Next. 'When You Look Me in the Eyes' by the Jonas Brothers. Next. 'Sensual Seduction' by Snoop Dog. Gabriella gasped, realization suddenly hitting her smack across the face. These were all songs she had, at some point or another, listened to with Troy. They heard Low in a club, performed You're the One That I Want for their project, sang Talk Dirty to Me in the car together, shared a personal moment to When You Look Me in the Eyes, and Gabriella sang Sensual Seduction to Troy to demonstrate her singing skills. Gabriella felt tears stinging her eyes and her vision became blurry. Never in her life had she appreciated something – or someone – so much, and simply for remembering these songs that they had shared together.

That was not the end of the CD. Next was 'Popular', from the Wicked soundtrack began playing, and Gabriella smiled to herself through her tears. This was one of her favorite songs from that musical they had seen in New York City. Next, 'Let's Dance' by Miley Cyrus played, the song that Taylor and her had dubbed as their song. Next, 'Run the Show' by Kat Deluna – the song her and Troy danced to so very passionately at a school dance a while ago. Tears of happiness flowed uninterrupted.

The last song on the CD was a song Gabriella had recently grown to love. She listened to it all, closing her eyes and breathing in tune with the rhythm. 'For the Nights I Can't Remember', by Hedley. Gabriella vowed to herself as the song began to finish that she would not let Troy get away with this with a simple 'thank you!' Or a suffocating hug, for that matter. He deserved so much more.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

Taylor squealed as Gabriella described the history behind each song on her CD. She giggled along with her best friend, causing the Santa Clause hat she was wearing to fall over her eyes.

Taylor had come to Gabriella's decked out for a Christmas Eve sleep-over. They listened to Christmas carols while decorating the Christmas tree, baked gingerbread cookies, and prancing around in red and white pajamas. By the end of the night, the two were exhausted. They crashed barely past midnight, both highly anticipating Christmas morning – even if Taylor had to go home in order to open any presents. Gabriella fell quickly into sleep by Taylor's side, her mind wandering. She barely even noticed when the door creaked open and Gabriella's mother peered into her room to laugh quietly at the two girls. She slowly drifted off to sleep, her last thought being _damn, I left my dinner in the microwave._

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, hello! Alright, it unfortunate to say, but true: there are only two or three chapters left. I need to finish this story before I have to start studying for exams, otherwise no one will see another chapter until late June. Other than that, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	33. Alarming

Chapter 33: Alarming

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock – the music played and her hips swayed. Gabriella found herself standing behind Sharpay, next to Sharpay's three 'minions' behind her. A breeze blew across the small stage, and that small breeze was all it took for Gabriella's itty bitty Santa skirt – red with white, fluffy lining – to reveal her red panties underneath. She stepped four steps to the left in her black, patent leather pumps, completely in sync with the other girls, Sharpay still leading. The crowd cheered as they rotated their hips and brushed their fingers across their exposed mid drifts. Gabriella and the three other girls turned around as the song ended, into their finishing pose. Gabriella took this opportunity – before they had to turn around and bow to the crowd's praise – to fix the Santa hat that kept sliding onto her forehead, almost covering her chocolate eyes. Gabriella and the three girls turned around and began blowing kisses to the crowd. Gabriella squealed in excitement and skipped over to Sharpay, where they engulfed each other in a friendly hug. Everyone cheered but one. Troy.

There were numerous things wrong with this scene. One, the _real_ Gabriella – the Gabriella we all know and love – would _not_ be caught dead dancing back-up for Sharpay Evans – especially not in a slutty Santa get-up composed of nothing but a red and white tube top, mini skirt and black heels. Second, the Gabriella we all have come to adore seemed to be fully aware of this other Gabriella, who seemed to be extremely friendly with Sharpay, her longtime surf rival.

_What the HELL are you doing?! _The real Gabriella screamed at the other. _What in God's name are you wearing?! Do you __want__ to lose your virginity to a bonehead, idiot, asshole jock or something?! And why in heaven's name are you hugging Sharpay?! You hate her!! _Despite that Gabriella felt she was screaming at this imposter, there was no response. It was as if she was watching a bad movie and was yelling at the actors through the TV screen.

The other Gabriella strutted to the edge of the stage and leaned over to Troy in the audience, revealing a large portion of her cleavage.

"Heeeyyy Troysieee." The other Gabriella cooed. "Come. Let's get out of here."

_Oh my God, you whore. _The real Gabriella could have strangled this demented, perverted version of herself.

"No, Gabriella…" He looked at her from head to toe, in disapproval and disgust. "What have you done to yourself?"

The scene seemed to drift off. The other Gabriella froze.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked. His voice was high. "Gabriella?" It was higher still, now. And softer. Almost feminine.

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella awoke with a start, to find Taylor hunched over her, stifling a giggle. "Good morning, sleepy head. What time did wake up yesterday? You completely crashed out on me last night then slept through the morning."

Gabriella sat up quickly, looking around, completely and utterly dazed. Hadn't she just been observing herself hitting on Troy in some trashy Christmas outfit? She touched herself, to find nothing other than the baggy T-shirt she had worn to bed.

Suddenly it hit her. She began to laugh. It was all a dream.

"What's so funny?" It was Taylor's turn to be confused.

"I had the weirdest dream, Tay. I dreamed that I was friends with Sharpay and her gang of followers, and that we did a stupid dance to Jingle Bell Rock in these slutty Santa outfits. And Troy and I weren't together."

Taylor burst into laughter. "I'm not surprised. I wouldn't want to be seen with a slut from the North Pole either. C'mon, your mom made us lunch. And she wants me to remind you to be home in time for dinner with your family. Although she's just in the kitchen, I'm sure she'll tell you herself…"

Gabriella's eyes went wide, ignoring the last part of Taylor's sentence. "Lunch?!"

"Yeah. You slept that long." She rose from where she had been kneeling over Gabriella and turned to leave her bedroom. "I went home, opened presents with my parents then came back here to find you mumbling incoherently in your sleep." She giggled at the recollection. She kept walking. "Oh, and by the way." She turned to face Gabriella, who began following her out of her bedroom. "Once we're finished eating, you should call Troy. He calls like, every five minutes. It's getting annoying."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

Troy paced eagerly in front of the set of swings at the park. He knew Gabriella slept in late, but one in the afternoon?! He concluded she was very good at torturing him, and should therefore remain on her good side.

He sighed, impatiently waiting to see Gabriella for the first time since her birthday. He lifted his eyes for what felt like the millionth time. His breathing hitched in his throat and his heart skipped a beat.

She was leaping towards him – running as fast as her gold flats allowed her to. He planted his feet and hunched slightly. She took a quick hop and launched herself into him. He snatched her by her waist, hoisting her into the air above his head, grinning madly. She giggled, her hair falling into her face as she gazed down from his hold. He spun her swiftly before dropping her into his arms bridal style. She shrieked with excitement. Her arms draped over around his neck. She kissed him tenderly but pulling away to saw something before he tried to deepen the kiss.

"I love you." She said softly. He gave a dazzling, crooked smile and Gabriella had to look away to refocus.

"Did you like my gift?"

She nodded, looking back at him. "You have no idea," she paused, trying to find the right words, "how much it means to me that you remembered." She blushed. "I hardly remembered the stuff behind half those songs until I head them again."

He stared at her in mock horror and she giggled.

"Well I did remember. I'll always remember. Every moment I spend with you…" he hesitated, "stays etched into my head. I never want to let that go."

Gabriella took a deep breath before her emotions got the better of her. She kissed him again, memorizing the way his lips moved against hers with such familiarity, yet her heart still fluttered. He knotted his fingers in her hair with one hand and clutched her with the other arm – he was still holding her as he would his bride. His muscles flexed, tightening around her, pulling her as close to him as humanly possible. She pulled away, practically gasping for air.

He smiled, "Jeez, and you're the one who lives to hold her breath every day _surfing_." He breathed. She smiled, and noticed that his arms were straining – he had been holding her for a while now.

"Put me down?" She asked. He did, slowly. She adjusted her skirt before going to retrieve her bag – the one that Ryan…and Sharpay…had given her for her birthday. From it she pulled out a plastic bag with something quite large in it.

"Sorry I couldn't wrap it better."

He took it from her reaching curiously into the white sac. He pulled out a red basketball with the large, white 'Wildcats' logo spray-painted across the front. He cracked a grin, dropping the ball back into the bag. He looked up from his gift, his blue eyes bright and sparkling.

"Gaby!" He pulled her into his chest, engulfing her in a strong, warm hug.

"Merry Christmas." She mumbled into the crook of his neck.

He pulled away slightly, not breaking their embrace, just backing away far enough to see her face.

"You're the best thing in my life right now." His hand traveled down her arm – she shivered – to take her hand. They began walking aimlessly into the park, hand in hand. They stopped at a bench and sat down face to face. Troy suddenly grinned again, and it had an edge of familiar mischievousness.

"What…?" Gabriella asked warily.

"Don't forget you're gift. It's Christmas for the both of us after all."

Gabriella tried changing the subject. "Speaking of gifts, look at the earrings my mom got me for Christmas!" Troy barely gave a glance to them, fishing through his jeans pocket. He pulled out a small velvet bag, handing it to her. As she tugged on the small string to loosen the opening, Troy started explaining his gift.

"I heard Kelsi saying she was getting you a necklace or bracelet or something with charms on it." As Troy was saying this, Gabriella pulled out a small letter 'T' from the bag.

"T as in Troy?" She asked wistfully.

"Well I…yeah." He smiled adoringly down at her. And then he started talking again. "Now, I totally get it if you want to keep it just Kelsi's gift, or if you don't like the charm. You can stick it on a string or I can buy you another necklace or –"

Gabriella's lips crashed onto his, shutting him up. "You talk too much." She sighed onto his lips before kissing him again, the passion building.

A shrill ring filled the air, and could be heard distinctly even though it sounded slightly muffled. Gabriella's eyes jerked open, and she had to push Troy from her in order to reach down to her bag. She pulled her cell phone from her bag, looking at the screen. Troy groaned.

"Shoot." Gabriella said under her breath. She began tidying herself up.

Troy looked at her confused. "Wait – are you…leaving?"

Gabriella looked at him apologetically. "That was my alarm. I set it so I wouldn't forget to get home before my family comes over for dinner. I'd invite you, but I'm sure you're having Christmas dinner with your parents and stuff." At this point, Gabriella was already retreating toward the direction of her house. Troy stared at her in disbelief. He quickly composed himself.

"Well…will I see you tomorrow?"

Gabriella winked at him before running ahead into the streets of California.

**A/N: **Review! And expect the next chapter very soon…maybe even tomorrow! Gasp! But don't worry; I couldn't make it the last. There's still one or two left to go…


	34. ReallyHot

**A/N: **Okay, so first of all, I apologize to the ends of this earth for not finishing the story before my exams started, like I promised.  
Also, I don't know what got into me today, but I was in like this mood to write a make-out scene, so I added it in. Makes for a longer chapter anyways, right? Well, I'm sorry, and thank you all so much for putting me past 300 reviews, you all have no idea how much it means to me! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 34: Really…Hot.

Gabriella smiled at Troy as her entered her house. He smiled automatically in return, but noticed that Gabriella's eyes weren't sparkling as they normally do and their normally breath-taking chocolate color was clouded over. His brow pulled together in concern.

"What's wrong?"

Gabriella's smiled remained, but she sighed. "It's Sharpay's party tomorrow."

Troy weaved his fingers through her belt loops. "So?" He pulled her to him.

She frowned. "So, Sharpay's going to be there. And her followers. I won't be able to take my eyes off of you."

Troy grinned cockily. "You can never stop staring anyways."

Gabriella smiled, but Troy could tell she was still troubled. _Wow_, he thought, _she's really stressing over this…hm…_

"Are your parents home?" Troy asked, his hands tracing slowly up her spine. Gabriella fought to ignore the tingling. She looked at him curiously.

"No…why?"

It surprised her a little when his fingers braided themselves into her hair, securing her face to his. Her arms locked behind his neck as they had so many times before. He kissed her and one hand slid down her back, pressing her body tighter to his hard chest. She shivered in pleasure as she kissed him back. She crushed herself closer, molding herself to the shape of him. Her tongue traced the curve of his lower lip. He exhaled as he parted his lips, sending a hot, delicious breath of air past her lips to brush her face. Her knees buckled slightly at the touch of his tongue. Troy, noticing this, dragged his hands down her body and stopped at her thighs. Not once breaking the kiss, he lifted her onto his body, and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Both had grown accustomed to breathing through their noses, in order to increase their time limit. He walked forwards to pin Gabriella against the wall. As she played with the strands of his hair, something clicked in Gabriella's mind. Her eyes flew open.

"Are you trying to distract me?" She mumbled against Troy's lips.

"Is it working?" He panted.

She responded by kissing his jaw, smiling. He smiled too, even though she wasn't looking.

Gabriella unwrapped herself from Troy, sliding from between him and the wall. Her body lost all contact with him except the hand she still held.

She guided them through the narrow hallway into her bedroom, taking this opportunity to even out her breathing. She closed the door behind them. She walked with her back to Troy towards her closet, quickly glancing at him once with a half smile after releasing his hand.

Troy dove onto her unmade bed, making himself comfortable.

"What are you doing?" He yelled at Gabriella, who was fishing through a bag in her closet.

"I need your help." She said. She turned around, holding a champagne colored beaded tunic dress, with different elaborate designs gracing entire surface. Troy was never one of those guys who were too into clothes, but he thought it was nice.

"That's cute. Is that what you're wearing tomorrow?" Gabriella smiled, holding it up against her body.

'"Yeah, but I can't decide…" She reached down to pull out two pairs of shoes. "Between these beige shoes," she kicked the pair she was referring to, "or these metallic grey pair. Silver, whatever."

Troy stared at her incredulously.

"What?" She widened her eyes, making her expression innocent.

Troy chuckled. "Isn't this the type of question you'd ask Taylor?"

Gabriella smiled, draping the dress over a chair. She crawled onto her bed and on top of Troy, who leaned slightly from his lying position. She lied next to him, pressing her side against his.

"Yeah, but I forgot to ask her yesterday," Gabriella scanned Troy's shirt with her eyes. It was blue. It looked nice against his skin. "Besides, you're opinion matters to me more than anyone else's." She looked back into his eyes, the blue absolutely scintillating.

"You look perfect in anything. You look perfect right now." His eyes were fluid and clear, yet electrically powerful. Gabriella had to remind herself to exhale, then inhale, then exhale…

He did the honors of joined their lips, and then pulled away too soon.

"The grey ones." He said. Gabriella giggled.

Troy suddenly rolled on top of Gabriella, startling her. He stared intently at her, his eyes burning into her own. He placed his hands against her bed, on either side of her head and leaned forward, forcing her to press back against the pillows. Her hands fell limply to her sides. He leaned in even closer, his face centimeters from hers. Her thoughts became fluttered. He bent his head down and touched his warm, smooth lips softly to her collarbone.

Gabriella inhaled a small gasp, her heart jumping erratically.

"Gabriella," he murmured against her skin.

His nose traced a line up the skin on the side of her neck to her jawline. His breath, although warm against her skin, caused her to shiver.

"Mmm…" Troy whispered something against Gabriella's jaw she couldn't hear. He lifted his face to kiss her temple. He brushed his lips down the center of her forehead to kiss her nose, then her cheekbone.

Gabriella closed her eyes, trying to regroup her thoughts. She tried to remember how to speak. Her stomach felt like it was tied into a sailor's knot. She shook her head. That seemed to help.

Her hands needed no orders, moving delicately to his hips, tracing up his sides until they were locked around his neck. She pulled her feet up slightly and used them to push herself up against the headboard. His eyes were scorching.

He took her face in his hands abruptly, and kissed her eagerly, his relentless lips moving against hers.

Gabriella welded herself his figure. She sighed, her lips parted. Troy's breath became staggered behind his lips. Before moving to his, Gabriella's tongue brushed Troy's bottom lip, and sighed again against him.

His fingers traced slowly down her spine, and her head swam between the trembling his touch created, and the warmth of his kiss.

She dragged her hands down to his chest, pulling him gently away from her. His eyes slowly opened, and she looked at him slightly amused.

"You gotta stop doing that." She gasped, running her fingers through her hair.

He grinned. "Doing what."

"Taking me off guard like that. You totally like…it doesn't give me time to…it's really…hot." She smiled sheepishly.

Troy grinned.

Gabriella changed to subject so the blush would drain from her cheeks.

"Well what are _you_ wearing tomorrow?"

"I don't know," Troy shrugged, "probably some dark jeans and a shirt."

"Hmm."

"Yup."

Gabriella looked up at Troy from under her lashes, and smiled.

"I'm getting kind of excited now," She giggled. "I mean, she's invited quite a few people, it probably won't be _that_ hard to avoid her. Maybe she'll find herself a nice escort or something…"

Troy suddenly remembered something he'd been meaning to do. He ran to Gabriella, gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran out of her room towards the front door. Gabriella wasn't far behind him, sporting a completely befuddled expression.

"Sorry, Gaby. There's something I gotta do, I completely forgot." He hopped into his truck. "I'll call you later, ok?"

The engine roared to life, and Troy was driving in the opposite direction within seconds.

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, holding down a speed dial number.

"Hello?"

"Zeke?"

"Troy?"

"Yeah! I'm coming over, 'kay?"

"Okay, if you want."

"I'll see you soon."

"I guess so. Later, dude!"

…

Troy stood on the front step of Zeke's house. Zeke swung open the door, wearing an apron stained with brown smudges.

"What are you doing?" Troy said, referring to his appearance.

"I'm baking." Zeke said, rolling his eyes as if it should be obvious.

"I didn't know baking was so…messy."

"Well, I guess I'm more experimenting than baking." Zeke decided. Troy pushed past him and let himself into the Baylor residence.

"Experimenting what?" Troy asked as he wandered into their kitchen. There were bowls of thick brown and white mixtures everywhere. There was a variety of powders covering the floor, and one could barely see one side of the counter beneath all the other random ingredients.

Troy turned to look expectantly at Zeke, who stared at the kitchen adoringly.

"Chocolate." He stated.

"Huh." Troy dipped his small finger into the bowl nearest him and licked the chocolate from it. He scrunched up his face. "Ew! That's nasty bro, what kind of chocolate _is_ that?"

"Melted unsweetened. I'm trying to come up with my own type of chocolate."

Troy grimaced, the taste still lingering on his tongue. "That one's not even close."

Troy shook his head, then remembered what he came here for.

"So, how's your whole Sharpay thing going?" Troy asked, turning to catch Zeke's staggered expression.

"Um…fine." He looked at Troy, who simply raised his eyebrows. "Okay, well I was thinking…you know she invited me to her party?" Zeke asked excitedly. Troy smiled, motioning with his hand to continue.

"Okay, well, since it's New Year's Eve and all, I thought maybe I could…like, I don't know…like, maybe get her something? Or, make her something? I just, I think that would be the perfect time to tell her. Make it really dramatic. She'd like that."

Troy smiled. "Yeah, she'll like that, that's good. What are you going to do?"

Zeke shook his head, defeated. "I don't know, that's where I'm stuck. I don't want to buy her something, it's kind of impersonal, so I thought I'd make her something, but I don't know what she likes! But like every girl likes chocolate, right? So, I decided that's when I decided to…" he trailed off, pointing suggestively towards his disheveled kitchen.

"Wait," Troy practically gasped in surprise, "you're doing all this for _Sharpay_?!"

Zeke nodded, obviously understanding the reason behind Troy's surprise. Troy shook his head again.

"Okay, so you're making your own brand of chocolate…what are you going to make, like a chocolate bar?"

"Dude." Zeke said condescendingly. "No, at first I was thinking truffles, you know. But now…I don't know. I don't think so."

Troy looked up triumphantly, a light bulb going off in that romantic section of Troy's brain.

"Oh, dude! I have it."


	35. RosesAnd Other Love Marks

Chapter 35: Roses...And Other Love Marks

Troy drove nervously, slowly approaching Gabriella's house to pick her up before Sharpay's party. It was already 8:30 that evening; they had decided to arrive 'fashionably late'.

Troy drove into Gabriella's driveway. Upon releasing the steering wheel, he realized how sweaty his palms had become, and how tightly he had been gripping the wheel. He was just as nervous about Sharpay's party as Gabriella had been. He was never one for social events, and he knew that pretty much the entire senior section of the school would be there. Not to mention, he didn't like Sharpay all that much.

Troy walked into the house and grinned – he could hear his CD humming from Gabriella's room. He opened her door, to find she had her back to him.

"Hey Gab –"

He was interrupted by the force of his heart crashing against his chest. She had looked at him over her shoulder, turning her body slightly – and Troy couldn't look away. The light gleamed off the silver and gold beading and sequins of Gabriella's champagne colored tunic dress. Her sculpted thighs peeked from below the hem, displaying an impressive set of legs, if Troy said so himself.

Her hair hung over one shoulder in large curls, framing her face. And it was, without doubt, her face that left Troy breathless.

Gabriella was glowing.

He had seen her try out different looks, from glowing purple-showed eyes, to hot red lips. Some worked, some he could do without, but she always ended up looking nice.

Tonight, Gabriella had gone natural – her eyes danced, they seemed to sparkle in contrast to the dimness of her room. Her skin was flawless. So perfect, Troy felt an urge to kiss every inch of its surface. Gabriella's lips were glistening, plump and curved slightly at the corners; beckoning Troy to smother them with her own. His stomach knotted, his breath staggered. He blinked – but that seemed to enhance the picture before him. He felt this incredible urge flow through him to feel her skin, her hair, her lips…

Gabriella looked at Troy, and smiled while suppressing a giggle. He was giving her the funniest look… Before she said anything, Troy reached his hand towards her, eyes smoldering. He took only a few eager steps before he took her, pulling her head to his to have their lips meet in a frenzied kiss. His lips moved with a desperate need against hers. While one hand remained tangled in her curls, the other pulled her into him by the waist. He parted his lips, and exhaled. They brushed along her jaw line to the hollow behind her ear, kissing softly along the way. He breathed in deeply, taking in and memorizing her scent.

Gabriella gasped; her breath erratic. Her heart was doing gymnastics and a heat flowed through her. Her head was swimming, yet completely blank. Her breath was caught somewhere inside her.

She was still recovering from Troy's sudden act of passion when a new tenderness arose, a point of pressure and warmth. She moaned softly, barely more than a whisper. She had to squeeze her eyes shut to reassemble her thoughts. Once she had, it was clear that it was Troy – sucking and nipping at her neck.

Her body tingled as his lips relaxed themselves, however never leaving her skin. She opened her eyes.

"What…" She began breathlessly.

She felt him smile against her neck, and she gently pushed him away to see a very pleased Troy. She had a guess at what just happened, as the tenderness remained as she touched her neck.

She reached for the make-up compact from her night table, and used the mirror to insepct her neck. She giggled silently, her suspicions confirmed. A dark, purple mark graced the surface of her skin. Troy's mark.

"You're mine. No one else's." He said very softly.

"I've always been yours." Gabriella replied.

She took some cover-up from the compact she still held, and aimed for the spot.

"No," Troy objected, taking her wrist. "Leave it."

Gabriella grimaced, and Troy chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll take all the blame."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and smiled. Troy leaned forward to kiss her again, but Gabriella dodged his lips by ducking to the floor, reaching for her heels.

"Hey." Troy whined.

Gabriella giggled, and maneuvered her way to her bed. She sat and put on her shoes.

"That wasn't very nice, you know. I feel rejected." Troy exaggerated a pout.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Come 'ere." Gabriella placed her hand on the side of Troy's head with the intent to give him a peck, but Troy smirked and then pounced, throwing Gabriella to her back atop the mattress.

"Oh!" Gabriella startled. Troy took her hands and pinned them above her head. He kissed her hair, then her forehead, then her cheekbone, to her jaw and stopped right next to her lip. He lay right on top of her, and they could both feel each others breathing pick up speed. Troy ducked his head into the crook of her neck and released her hands so he could hug her waist. He moved so they lay side by side.

"Why don't we forget Sharpay's party and just hang out here." He kissed her neck and could feel Gabriella's laugh vibrate through her throat.

"Nuh-uh. We're going. I didn't spend half my prize money on this dress to never wear it."

Troy hugged her even closer. "My little surfer."

Gabriella gasped. "Oh my gosh! That reminds me! Sharpay wanted me to bring my board!" She hopped from Troy's arms, then paused. "Shit."

"What?" Troy asked.

"My hair'll get ruined."

Troy frowned. "And all the guys in school will see you in a bikini."

Gabriella giggled. "I think I can afford to wear a one piece for tonight."

Troy smiled, then followed her out of the room.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

"Sharpay, to me you are a rose; beautiful, sometimes prickly, and you smell good…Ah! Gay! Ummm…Sharpay, you're love is like a red, red rose. Ugh. Oh my god." Zeke wiped his hands across his jeans to remove the sweat. He could never remember being as nervous as he was right then. He practiced his breathing, and what his 'No, everything's cool face' for when Sharpay turned him down. Which she most probably would.

He took a deep breath and opened his car door, heading towards Sharpay's house.

* * *

No, I didn't forget. No, I don't have a good enough excuse. Yes, I did die a little bit inside everyday I didn't finish writing and posting this chapter. BUT you all deserve something. Like two more chapters. There was only going to be one more, but then I remembered something which would make for either one more really long chapter or two regular ones. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. You don't even have to review. It'd be nice, but I know I don't deserve it, after not posting for like two whole months. Please forgive, and I'm already half finished typing the next chapter (it's already written - thank god).

LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE

CATSMANEKloveshsm

...

Go Breaking Dawn. Hehe.


	36. Parties, Raids and Big Announcements

Chapter 36: Parties, Raids and Big Announcements

Gabriella reached for the door handle as Troy stopped the car.

Troy yelled, "Stop! Wait!"

Gabriella stared at him, puzzled, as he ran out and around his truck the passenger side. He smiled and opened the door for her.

"You didn't think I'd make you open your own door, did you?" Troy said, mocking shock.

"Heaven forbid." replied Gabriella, with a grin.

Troy took her arm, and stopped to nudge his head in the direction of Gabriella's surfboard, sticking out of his car.

"Just leave it," Gabriella said, "If I'll need it, I'll come get it."

They walked, arm in arm, towards the large house. Music was literally pulsing from the mansion, sending vibrations through the ground nearby. There were a few kids – some whom the couple recognized and some they had never seen before – standing around the front lawn with drinks and food, chatting.

They didn't bother ringing the doorbell, and just walked in, to find a few more kids. But the kids were not what they noticed first.

The Evan's front door opened to welcome guests into a large entranceway, where there hung a large, crystal chandelier that looked like it was worth more money than Gabriella's house. A grand, curved wooden staircase led upstairs. To the left was a huge room where Troy could see an old football game playing on a large plasma screen TV. Almost straight ahead, down a narrow hallway, was the kitchen, where more kids were hanging out.

Gabriella figured that, as the continued to tour the Evans' household, she get used to feeling amazed…and slightly jealous. The kitchen was decked out in rich-coloured wood and granite. The fridge was enormous, and was of stainless steel – like every other priceless appliance in this house. Atop one counter stood a few drinks. They each grabbed one, where they bumped into Zeke.

"Hey, Zeke, what's up?" Troy said, raising his voice slightly so he could be heard over the hum of voices and music.

"I'm a little nervous. I'm telling her tonight." He smiled sheepishly.

"Did you end up making that thing I thought of?"

"Yeah, it turned out really great, actually."

Gabriella looked from Zeke to Troy, back to Zeke.

"Anyone want to tell me what you're talking about?"

Troy looked at Zeke, asking for the OK.

Zeke announced himself, "I'm kind of crushing on Sharpay."

Gabriella looked stunned, but quickly composed herself. "Oh, I see, and you're telling her tonight? Zeke, that's really sweet. And what's this thing Troy came up with?"

Zeke smiled, "Oh, just a small treat to persuade her a little."

She giggled. "Bribery! I like it!"

They all laughed, and Zeke said "Well, the real party's in Sharpay's backyard. I'll see you two around."

It was only then that Gabriella and Troy realized that, even though the music had become louder, the sound was smothered. Troy wrapped an arm around Gabriella's waist and pulled her towards the large, glass patio door leading to the backyard.

Once they exited the house, and saw past the first few people, Gabriella couldn't help but gasp.

The view from Sharpay's house was breathtaking. She had a large pool, with a hot a tub, both crowded with kids in their bathing suits. The vast remaining space of land was decorated with artificially lighted tiki torches and Chinese lanterns to add a soft glow to the darkness. Speakers were hidden in trees, bushes, on the roof and around the pool. There was a DJ on the turn tables near the pool, in a small hut, which was attached to a small bar. And finally, as you looked past the party scene, you could see the shore of a beach, leading right into the ocean. No wonder there were no kids in the house.

Troy shook his head. "Of course, Sharpay lives on the water."

Gabriella smiled and took his hand as a new song bled through the speakers.

"Dance with me?" Gabriella asked, smiling. Troy grinned back.

He followed her obediently until they reached the middle of what the teens had claimed the 'dance floor'. He turned to face her, and gently rested his arms on her hips, swaying to the fast techno beat.

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

She spun around and pressed her back against his chest, pulling his hands around her waist. She weaved her hands around his neck and began winding her hips. She made sure to press her whole body against Troy.

Troy squeezed Gabriella's waist and buried his face into her neck, trying to disguise the change in his breathing. Did Gabriella feel the electricity pulsing through his body? He bit the spot where his mark still remained. He was meanwhile very aware of Gabriella's fingers playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck, her heavy breathing, her flat stomach beneath the surface of her dress…

She turned around, slowly this time, and pressed her lips gently to his. He pushed forward, adding pressure, but she pulled away, hiding a smile.

"I'm thirtsy." She said into his ear.

Troy groaned. "But you just had something to drink!"

"Well, dancing makes my thirsty." She saw his expression, and pouted. "Please?"

He sighed, and walked past her towards the bar. She smiled.

Troy and Gabriella stood by the bar chatting as Gabriella sipped on her drink.

Suddenly, all the kids parted like the seas and the Queen walked right through.

"Gabriella! I have been looking all over for you!" Sharpay yelled, obviously annoyed.

Gabriella simply grinned.

"What is so funny?" Sharpay spat. "It's already, like, 9:30! If you expect us to do this little challenge and then still have enough time for me to re-fix my hair and change, we better do this soon!"

She was turning red, and Troy couldn't help but snicker.

Gabriella kept her cool. "What are you talking about…?"

Sharpay's eyes widened. "UGH! There's a reason why I asked you to bring your board. I'm going to prove to everyone that I actually AM a better surfer than you. That _I_ deserve that trophy that's probably covered in dust somewhere in your closet!"

The click went off, and Gabriella realized what Sharpay was rambling about.

"Oh, right, right. Well, don't you just want to enjoy you're party? I mean, we can do this some other time…alone…and I don't know about my board…"

Sharpay took a deep breath. "Ok, look. We're doing this tonight. I've been waiting for this forever, and I'm already super stressed. The waves are good – I mean, why ELSE wouldn't I have set up anything on the beach? I just want a… second chance. And don't use 'not having a board' as you're excuse. Or a bathing suit, for that matter. You should know by now that I own _many_ different models of suits and boards. Enough to…share." She grimaced at the word, and looked at Gabriella expectantly.

"You know what Sharpay…fine. I'm up for it. But let's do it right before midnight. It'll be the main attraction of your party. Wouldn't that be just _fabulous_?" Gabriella smiled.

Sharpay thought this over, and a grin slowly began to light up her face.

"I hate to say this…but you are SO right. That way when I beat you," smirk, "all will go down right before the new year! Oh, but maybe we should do it at 11:30, so I can at least do some touching up."

"Fine by me." Gabriella said.

Sharpay hopped up and down, clapping her hands. Then she replaced a hair that had moved out of place, and strutted away.

When she was gone, Troy turned to Gabriella, one eyebrow raised.

"What have you got up your sleeve?"

"I didn't want to steal her thunder."

"So you add more boom?"

Gabriella giggled. "Well, New Year's resolutions, right? Besides, I don't really feel like surfing right now."

Troy smirked. "Ahh, plain laziness, I see now."

Gabriella made a face at him.

Troy smiled and took her hand, "So, what should we do know?"

Gabriella posed in thought. "Well, let's not dance…we'll do that later…why don't we go explore the Evan's house? Raid Sharpay's room?"

Troy looked at her, humor gleaming in his beautiful eyes. "That's mean…"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Since when do you care about what Sharpay will think?"

"True. Let's go."

They strolled as casually as possible towards the large staircase by the front door. They made sure Sharpay and Ryan were out of sight, and then commenced climbing the steps. Troy's toe missed the step, and he fell forward. He stopped himself with his hands before he could hurt himself, but he made quite a considerable amount of noise in the process. Gabriella held her breath, and her heart raced when she heard a familiar voice from the head of the stairs.

"Troy? Gabriella? What are you guys doing? You're not really supposed to come upstairs…It's not you guys personally, it's just that we don't want anyone else thinking they can just come up here and, like, do whatever, you know?"

Gabriella looked at Troy, who was frozen. She decided to do the talking.

"Sorry, Ry. I had to use the bathroom, but someone was using the one downstairs and someone said there was one up here, so…"

Ryan looked like he was buying it. "Oh, okay." He looked at Troy, "You…always bring Troy…to the bathroom…with you?"

Gabriella laughed, trying to sound casual. "Oh, no, no. I've just never been over here and your house is so massive that I wanted him to come help me find it, you know, just in case. You have a beautiful home."

Ryan flashed his winning smile. "Thanks, Gab! Well, I'd better be off. I'm supposed to be serving the finger food…" He smiled sheepishly.

Troy and Gabriella laughed, "Right. Ok, well, while you're here, where is the bathroom?"

Ryan turned behind him. "The door there on the left."

Gabriella smiled sweetly. "Thanks!"

They both watched Ryan go down the stairs until he was out of their eye range.

Gabriella laughed. "That was awesome! I don't know why we were so nervous!"

Troy gave Gabriella a quick peck. "Yeah, thanks to your quick mind! OK…let's go!"

Gabriella took a guess that the pink door led to Sharpay's room.

She opened the door, looking behind her one last time before going in.

Gabriella closed the door behind her after Troy snuck in. She breathed out a laugh, and did a quick survey of the room. Her bed was huge, with a metallic pink comforter and sliver and gold pillows. Her windows were laced with curtains that gleamed with rhinestones and sequins. Each wall was painted a different shade of pink and the wooden floor was spotless, covered only partly by a small white shag carpet near her bed. Gabriella's eyes stopped wondering once they hit two small doors on the right of her room.

"The closet." Gabriella whispered. She raced forward, but carefully opened the doors so as to not disturb the place of anything. She stared inside, incredulous. "Sharpay has a walk-in closet! Oh, I've always wanted one. God, it's _huge_!"

Her heels clicked against the wooden floors beneath her as she walked slowly to the back of the closet, looking around as she went. Sharpay had everything organized: dresses together, pants, shorts, skirts, blouses, tanks, jackets…shoes. She had a whole _bookcase_ for her shoes. Gabriella took a pair of yellow wedges, read the inside, and then frowned.

"Darn you Sharpay, and your big feet." Gabriella startled when she heard someone laugh behind her.

"Maybe you just have abnormally small feet." Troy suggested, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

Gabriella smiled. "Well, either way, they won't fit."

Troy chuckled. "Ok, so what should we raid next?"

Gabriella turned around to face him in mock shock. "Who said I was done with the closet?"

Troy rolled his eyes, but Gabriella was actually kind of serious, so she began flicking through the different racks of clothes. She saw a couple of familiar things, some things she couldn't see anyone wearing, and some things she wanted to steal. But she didn't…

"Ok! What else?"

The both exited the room, and started searching carefully around Sharpay's room. Gabriella rolled her eyes at a picture of Troy that was on her night table.

They were both satisfied (or unsatisfied, rather, they hadn't found anything scandalous) with their search and were about to explore whatever was behind the other door in Sharpay's room when they heard a shrill voice coming from somewhere too close.

"…Ryan, whatever! But you can't just stop midway to chat! I ended up serving and dropped the stuffed mushrooms all over my new top!"

Troy and Gabriella exchanged terrified glances. It was Sharpay. And they were in Sharpay's room. Snooping.

"The closet?" Troy whispered.

Gabriella shook her head. "There's no where to hide, and we won't be able to safely tell when she's gone." Gabriella looked at the door in front of her. "Let's pray this is any better."

"Well, just go away, Ryan!" Her voice was right outside.

Troy and Gabriella scrambled into the room, which ended up being a bathroom.

"Adjoining bathroom too!" Gabriella hissed under her breath.

Troy smiled, but said "You can be jealous later. There's another door right there, behind the sink, let's see where it goes. If she's got stuff all on her she might come in here. And something tells me she likes that mirror of hers."

"Wait! Wait! Look!" Gabriella grabbed a bottle of cream from the counter and laughed once. "Sharpay uses zit cream!"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Let's go, we're gonna get screwed."

Gabriella giggled as they opened the door, and they both breathed a heavy breath of relief when they found themselves in the hallway, coming out of the door Ryan had pointed out as being the bathroom.

The hurried down the stairs.

"That was fun. We should do that more often." Gabriella said, nonchalantly.

"Ok, whatever you say, Gaby." He took her hand and they went back towards the backyard.

"Gabster! Troy! Where've ya been?" Chad darted forward, his hair bouncing along the way.

"Hey Chad, what's up?"

"Hey guys." Taylor came up right behind Chad. He took her hand. "Oh, wow Gab! I love your dress!"

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks Tay, you look great, too!" She was wearing a soft pink polka dotted, belted mini bubble dress. And her fuchsia shoes were gorgeous. Gabriella wanted them.

The four sat for a while, talking over a few fruity drinks.

"And that's when I said –" Taylor stopped mid-sentence.

"What?" Chad asked. Everyone else waited expectantly.

"Gabriella…" Taylor began, "is that a…hicky?!"

Gabriella blushed and Troy chuckled. Taylor squealed.

"Oooh, what have _you two_ been doing lately?"

Chad groaned.

Taylor giggled. "Oh, come on. I was bound to see it. I'm surprised you didn't cover it up."

"I wasn't allowed." Gabriella said, punching Troy's shoulder. He kissed her quickly on the lips.

Chad smiled. "Aah, showing off, eh man?"

They all laughed.

Suddenly a giant spotlight circled onto a spot near the pool. A smoke machine oozed a cloud around the same spot. Then, Ryan appeared holding a microphone. The DJ stopped the music.

"Ladies and guys! A few months ago, we all knew Gabriella Montez as the surfing queen of California."

Gabriella, Troy, Chad and Taylor stared at Ryan, dumbfounded.

"Now," he continued, "Sharpay Evans is challenging her title once again, to prove she is the ultimate reigning champion. Now, everyone, the main attraction of this year's Evans' New Years Eve Party… THE BATTLE OF THE BOARDS!"

Ryan stepped to the side to reveal Sharpay in a glittering robe. She removed her robe to reveal a one piece, with cut offs around her stomach. Ryan handed her her surfboard and she headed towards the beach, walking by the group of four along the way.

As Sharpay passed Gabriella, she said.

"Go get dressed and meet me on the beach. Good luck."

* * *

Hey! Thanks for being so supportive, but I'm getting there! This one was a long one, but I'm sure you all didn't mind that. Last chapter coming up...and I mean it this time, as unfortunate as that is. Thanks for all the reviews, and I love you! Oh, lots of fluffyness in the next chapter. I mean, it is the _last_ chapter, after all.

Love you all!

caTsmanek9


	37. Here's To

Chapter 37: Here's To…

Gabriella sighed as she walked onto the sand, board in hand. She thought it was stupid that Sharpay felt she needed to prove herself, but whatever.

"Ugh. There she is. Okay, Ryan, give me the microphone!" Sharpay snagged the microphone from Ryan's hands. He just rolled his eyes and backed away.

"Alright, people! Here's how it's going to work: Gabriella and I are going to surf and you guys are going to decide who wins by applause. Whoever you think does the best – and be fair – just cheer for the most! Simple, right? So…let's start the Battle of the Boards!"

Gabriella picked up her board and approached the water. She was stopped by a manicured hand blocking her chest.

"Um, _I'm_ going first." Sharpay scoffed and proceeded to enter the water. Sharpay had been right, the waves were pretty decent.

A few boys hooted Sharpay as she strutted into the water and mounted her board. Gabriella almost burst out in a fit of laughter when she heard the DJ start up some music you'd hear in a war movie. Sharpay was out to win this.

Gabriella had to hand it to her – when it came down to the popularity contest, Sharpay knew how to handle herself. She was appealing, skilled, and let's not forget that _she's_ the one hosting this party. Gabriella might actually have to try tonight.

Sharpay was graced with a wonderful wave – some people gapsed, other hooted even more. The music intensified, and Sharpay stood on her feet. She swooped into the wave with commendable grace, and pulled it off. She even did a little jig after hitting stable water.

Gabriella smirked – she loved a challenge. She ran to the water, looking back to see Troy, Taylor and Chad cheering her on. The music returned to the party's previous dance theme, and the volume was lowered, which ticked Gabriella off a little. No drama for her. She mounted her board as she usually would, but was surprised and momentarily distracted by how dark it was in the water. She could only barely see the thin horizon, where the darkness met the inky waters. She shook this thought off, however. All she had to do was ride a wave without falling, right?

The water began rising, and Gabriella paddled towards it. She reached the peak and got to her feet. She smiled – it had been too long since she'd last surfed. She bent her knees, and shivered slightly when the cold water spraying her body. The water curled over her, and she decided that she'd give a little move a try. She twisted her body to angle the board at a slope, and slid into a sitting position just before she exited the tube. Now, all the crowd would see was her, gliding out of the water, as comfortable as ever.

She grinned at the cheers she received for her trick. When she hit a calmer area, she rolled of her board straight into the water. When she resurfaced, Troy was splashing over to her. Taylor and Chad were close behind, waiting at the shore.

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled to her. She forgot all about everybody around her.

Gabriella noticed that he was still in his pants. "Troy, you're getting all wet!"

Troy ignored her. "You did so awesome! Okay, let's go walk around again so everyone knows you're my girlfriend." He kissed her, and she laughed to hide her blush.

She came out of the water and planted her board into the sand to await the 'results'.

"Okay, people!" Ryan's voice echoed through the speakers. "It's 11:55! Time to vote before the few minutes before the New Year!"

With mostly everyone gathered in one place, it was hard to believe so many people had been at the party in the first place.

"Okay ladies and guys! Cheer for the truly ultimate surfer! Is it…Sharpay Evans?" Ryan directed the microphone towards the crowd. The fanfare was quite impressive.

"Alright…or is it…Gabriella Montez?" Ryan pumped up the crowd, Gabriella appreciated his effort. The praise was about the same. Ryan looked slightly undecided. He wanted to announce Gabriella as the winner because she deserved it, but Sharpay would surely kill him if he did. He looked around the crowd, slightly desperate, and caught Gabriella's eye.

She sighed, and nodded to him. Ryan smiled both thankfully and apologetically.

"OK! Sounds to me like the winner is…Sharpay!"

Sharpay was waiting behind him, and ran up on the small stage to take the microphone. Gabriella ran through the crowd towards her, knowing exactly how much Sharpay would play this victory up.

Sharpay squealed, "Well everyone, I just want to thank –" Sharpay was cut off by the microphone being pulled out of her hands by the chord. She looked down to see Gabriella there, smirking.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay stooped down to eye level with her. "What are you doing? Give me the mike!"

Gabriella smiled. "Fine. But if you make a big deal out of this, I'll tell everyone you use zit cream!"

Sharpay covered her mouth to smother her gasp. "How did you… Well, whatever." She grabbed the mike and simply said. "Have a fabulous New Year!" With that, she walked off stage.

Gabriella chuckled. She turned around, to find herself face to face with a very gorgeous boy. She waited for her heart to steady before she spoke.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." Said Troy. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Since you're in you're the real winner, and you're still in your bathing suit, and I'm dripping, why don't we go sit on the beach?"

Gabriella took his hand, and pulled him towards the sand.

Their hands still connected, they sat next to where Gabriella had planted her surfboard. Gabriella leaned on Troy's shoulder. A breeze blew past them, and Gabriella shivered. Troy removed his jacket and wrapped it around her. She slid onto his right leg so she was on his lap. He cradled her in his arms, and she felt instantly warmer. Troy kissed her cheek, and then her neck, and then the hollow behind her ear from behind.

"I love you." He whispered.

Her hands found his. She stared out into the ocean, and squirmed her toes into the sand. They were silent for a moment.

"You really love it, don't you?" Troy asked.

Gabriella turned herself to she was sitting sideways on his lap.

"What?"

"Surfing."

"Yeah, I do." She looked out once more. "But I don't think…you know I don't think it will stick. I've always loved the ocean, and I always will… but…" Gabriella paused, and sighed. She was glad it was dark enough that Troy couldn't see her blushing. "Okay, can I say something really cheesy?"

Troy chuckled. "Please."

Gabriella smiled. "Before I met you, my life was totally made up with surfing and work. And then we started hanging out and I realized how cool it is to just have a normal life. Remember that really huge surf competition I won a while back?"

Troy nodded. "The reason why we're here, pretty much."

Gabriella smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, I was totally convinced that I wasn't going to win because I was so used to training full time, all the time, and I had been spending so much time with you… Anyway, point is that I still won. So, I was thinking that I can still love the water, but still have an ordinary life."

"You make _my_ life extraordinary." He took her face in one hand and kissed her.

She turned so she straddling him, careful not to disconnect their lips. She took each of his hands in her own and raised them above his head. She pushed him down so he was lying against the sand.

"_Ten…nine…eight…_" The countdown began.

Gabriella sat up raised her hand that held Troy's.

"Here's to the New Year."

Troy kissed their hands.

"Here's to everyday we're together after the next three…two…one seconds. Happy New Year."

And they kissed for the first (but certainly not the last) time that year.


End file.
